


The Cackle

by Buggycas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Episode: s01e06 The Pack, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Possession, Too Many Kinks to List, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: A spell goes wrong, and Xander’s previous possessions merge and return. With a gay soldier and a female hyena Alpha taking over Xander, the men of Sunnydale don't stand a chance.





	1. Kyle and Tor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon, I wish I were. The man has Talent, Money, and Dedication. I have neither.   
> WARNING: Three words, Gay, Poly Cannibals. If you have trouble with that, read no further! There may be some kidnapping and torture too. Everyone's Possessed, which means Everyone's OOC as hell, Enjoy!
> 
> Cackle: Noun; the collective term for Hyenas. Verb: to laugh in a shrill, broken manner.

~~~

 

“Wills, you _gotta_ help me out,” Xander whined, quietly cornering his best friend in the hallway, He didn’t want everyone hearing this, “I know you’re learning the big magic thing, and I need it. I’m having these weird dreams and urges, and I think it might be leftovers from the two possessions I’ve been through. You know I still have soldier memories.”

 

“I don’t know Xander, I’m not very good yet,” Willow frowned, looking up at her best friend, her tall, handsome best friend that she’d already kissed once, “Why don’t you ask Giles?”

 

“Because it’s embarrassing and I don’t want the whole world hearing about it?” he asked, blushing deeply.

 

Willow sighed, nodding, “Alright, I know an identification spell, it should show any magical influences on you, meet me at my house after school? My parents are out of town.”

 

Xander grinned broadly, “Thanks, Wills! I mean it! I’ll find some way to make it up to you.” He promised, running off to his next class.

 

~~~

 

After school, the pair went secretly to Willow’s house, Secretly because there were enough people pissed off at them without doing this publicly. Xander said nothing as Willow gathered what they needed, sitting in the circle she’d drawn on the floor.

 

“Hey, you think I could learn this kind of thing?” he asked suddenly, watching her.

 

“I don’t know Xander, it’s mostly research, and you hate research,” Willow said.

 

“How about starting with explaining what’s going on right now?” he suggested, smiling.

 

“Well, the circle is a simple containment circle, mostly to keep the Hellmouth _out_ , The herbs are mostly for wisdom,” She said, lighting the bowl of herbs and taking his hands, chanting in some language Xander didn’t know. Something weird happened though, perhaps because of the way she lit the herbs, and forgot to remove the match, or because she misspoke, but the herbs sparked, almost exploding, and startling the pair apart.

 

“It’s not supposed to do that!” Willow said worriedly.

 

Xander, for his part, froze, Three very disparate minds converging. The Alpha Female, Strong, Feminine, Wild, She wanted freedom more than anything, Colonel James Westlake, Tough, Masculine, Disciplined, with no desire to be subsumed, and poor Xander, Sweet, Goofy, Confused, his iron will broken from a year of disappointment. The Colonel and Alpha battled in his mind, soon merging to a stronger force, There was only one thing the Alpha and the Colonel really had in common, Neither could stand females in any way, and much preferred the company of a submissive male. Xander, being a generally submissive male, was completely subsumed, his experience and knowledge put to use by the stronger minds and finally, They spoke. “It’s ok Wills, I think it worked,” He said, Sitting up perhaps a little too straight, “I think I know what’s been going on now. I just need to look a few things up. Thanks for the help.” With that, he walked out of the house, not waiting for Willow to say anything else. Mission objective: The Library. It was time to start his cackle again.

 

~~~

 

It had been nearly a week since the spell had gone wrong, and if the girls noticed anything odd about Xander, it was only that he seemed somewhat more dedicated than he had before, spending large amounts of time in the Library, researching this and that. They didn’t know what he was researching, however, because if they did they would be worried.

 

He was looking for the spells to bring a Primal spirit back. He’d decided on first getting the old Cackle together, well, he’d killed the girls the other night to make sure the boys would be alone when he cornered them tonight, but with the death rate around the school, and the fact that no one _liked_ the bullies, it went mostly unnoticed, and the very rare ‘steak sandwich’ he had in his lunch box today was worth the trouble to field butcher the girls. Good thing his parents didn’t cook, because the amount of meat he’d put in their freezer would not have gone unnoticed otherwise. He’d thought about killing the drunkards, but he needed the money he was stealing from them, perhaps after his cackle was better formed. No one ever went to his house, it would make a good base for them.

 

He grinned as he closed the book he was reading, calling out, “I’m heading home for the day.” before moving to where he knew the two boys he’d been stalking would be, discarding the bright overshirt he wore to seem himself. When he found them he smirked, grabbing them and tossing them into the nearest open door, locking it behind him, “Kyle, Tor, part of me has very much missed you two,” he laughed. Both boys flinched at the wild sound, they remembered the possession.

 

“Xander?” Kyle asked, mildly panicked, “How are you? You can’t…” he tried, but the look on their once and future cackle leader stopped him in his tracks, this definitely wasn’t Xander speaking.

 

“Please, please don’t make us be those again,” Tor begged, eyes wide in fear.

 

“I’m sorry, you boys don’t get a choice,” Xander said darkly, chuckling, “I need to have a strong cackle if I’m ever going to go against the Slayer.” With that, he grabbed both boys, bags of herbs around his wrists, Masai words pouring from his lips, calling forth the spirits bound within the boys.

 

The change was immediate. The postures changed completely, from human fear to animal submission. The boys moved close to their alpha female, rubbing against him as a good submissive male should.

 

“Good boys,” Xander soothed, petting his two new cackle mates, letting them kiss and lick at him, “Why don’t we go to my place and you can really enjoy some time with your big female?” he grinned.

 

“Can we really?” Kyle breathed worshipfully, They weren’t allowed last time, There was too much Xander left.

 

“Please Xander?” Tor asked, kissing his Alpha’s neck.

 

“I have one rule right now,” he said, petting his boys’ heads, “We can’t let Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, or Mr. Giles see us together yet. I can’t have them knowing we’re back until I have a plan in place to get rid of them.”

 

“Why are they dangerous?” Tor asked confused.

 

“They are the Lions in our savannah, If they find out we are here, they will hunt us down, return us to the lesser beings we were before, You don’t want that do you my boys?” he asked.

 

“No!” Kyle said, his face stricken. If he had expressive ears they would be back, “Human us can’t live with the pleasures of being us.”

 

“No they can’t,” Xander said, giving Kyle a soothing kiss, “Which means the lions cannot see us together until I know how to fight them. There are more of them than us, we need to expand our cackle. I know how but finding the right candidates will be difficult.”

 

“Larry’s gay now,” Tor pointed out, “And he likes you, he watches you all the time and you know the beat downs were excuses to touch you. You could seduce him easy.”

 

“That’s actually a good idea Tor,” Xander chuckled, giving him a congratulatory kiss, “You deserve a reward for that. I think you’ll get to be the one in ME when we get home.”

 

“Really?” Tor asked excitedly, “Yes please!”

 

“What do you want us to call you when we’re not calling you Xander?” Kyle asked, nuzzling him.

 

“Hmm… Call me Commander, It’s not as telling as Alpha and not as uptight as Colonel,” Xander said, “Come on, The others should be in the Library for some time, and I want to have you both.”

 

Xander watched for any signs of his ‘friends’ before showing the boys to his home, he didn’t let them show their affection until the door was closed, but once it was, he kissed first one, then the other with passion, letting their submissive kisses and licks pepper his neck and face as he called out to make sure they were alone. Receiving no answer he led his boys upstairs, ordering them to strip once they were in his room and moving to grab the two tubes of lube he’d gotten in planning for just this occasion, before stripping himself and getting on the far too small, broken down bed, erection jutting proudly up, handing each of the boys a tube, “Since Tor gets to be the one _in_ me, I think Kyle should open me up,” he said, eyeing both of them appraisingly, “And Tor can open Kyle for me.”

 

Kyle looked thrilled, his own erection leading the way as he moved to nuzzle and kiss his Commander in thanks, his hands running over soft tan skin, enjoying every touch of their Commander’s skin, kisses peppering the beautiful body before him.

 

Tor was much more direct, His eyes were only for his Commander and since he wasn’t allowed to touch him yet he went to work doing what his Commander had told him to do, pouring cold Lube into Kyle’s exposed crack, causing the other boy to gasp, before slowly working a finger in.

 

The cold lube served to remind Kyle what he’d been told to do, and he squeezed some into his hand, warming it slightly before working a finger into his handsome Commander’s virgin tight hole, moaning when Tor did the same to him.

 

Xander moaned deeply in pleasure, This body was so much more sensitive than the Colonel’s memories of his own, and sex as a human was a million times better than sex as a Hyena, for one thing, they weren’t literally fucking him through the dick. Although that did give him half an idea of trying sounders later. For now he enjoyed the eager inexperienced fingers working him open, loving the slight burn as they moved perhaps a little too fast, When Kyle got to three fingers he spoke, “That’s enough,” he ordered gruffly, panting slightly, “Tor, on the bed, Kyle, I want you on your hands and knees above him, I’ll do the rest.”

 

The boys complied quickly, and wasn’t that a feast for the eyes? Two handsome teenage boys; hot, hard, and ready, positioned nearly ready for him to join them. The part of his psyche that was Colonel Westlake thought it might be the hottest thing that he’d seen in either of his lives, the Hyena Alpha supplied that when the Cackle was bigger, there would be even more begging for his attention, the very thought made the Commander groan, Xander was purposely not in at the moment, the poor straight boy didn’t want to be part of this.

 

Not that he had any choice, as the Commander grabbed one of the discarded tubes of lube and reached out, slicking Tor’s erection before moving to move Kyle so he could get under him and over Tor, slicking himself with slow strokes before reaching back, guiding Tor into his waiting ass, groaning loudly with the pleasure of the first real cock in him. Seated fully, he pulled Kyle towards him, positioning him so that his cock rubbed against the boy’s ass, eliciting a moan from the overheated beta. The Commander groaned, pressing into that tight virgin ass, but at the same time pulling off of Tor. He was soon seated fully in Kyle, Tor still just barely in him. Perfect. Positions set he started pistoning between them, enjoying the loud moans and groans from his boys as he let himself get lost in the pleasure.

 

Soon enough, Kyle spoke, “Oh… Commander, I’m so close.” he moaned.

 

“Me too,” Tor agreed.

 

“Good…” The Commander groaned, moving faster still, “I’m close too, come for me boys…”

 

Kyle came first, crying out “Commander!” as he came all over Tor’s chest, Tor was next, with the same pleasured cry, Xander took a few more tries, thrusting into Kyle's ass before grunting, cumming hard within him. The boys didn’t get any time to enjoy the post-sexual bliss.

 

“What the _hell_ is happening here?” A rather drunken Tony Harris asked, glaring at the boys in front of him, “Since when are you a fucking _Fag_?”

 

Xander growled, eyes glowing green as he got up from the tangle of blissed out betas, bending down and pulling a very large knife from his discarded pants, taking no note of his rather messy and naked state. “Tony, it looks like I get to kill you sooner than I thought,” he said, laughing wildly, the boys instinctively responding with their own laughs.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing boy?” Tony asked, confused, angry, and a little frightened by the knife in his son’s hands.

 

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m killing you,” he smirked, letting the very human fear in Tony lead him out the door, the stairwell would be the perfect way to get rid of him, his hunter’s instincts made guiding the fearful prey where he wanted him easy. When they reached the top of the stairs he grinned, Tony would make his stand there, cornered.

 

“The cops are going to know if you used that big knife on me,” Tony warned, fear sobering the drunken mind.

 

“Which is why I’m not going to use it,” Xander said, reaching out and giving his father a push, backward down the stairwell, the crunch of breaking bones easily audible to his enhanced senses.

 

“Can we eat him?” Tor asked, coming up behind his Commander.

 

“Ugh, no,” Xander frowned, wrinkling his nose, “As much as that man drinks his meat’s probably toxic. No, we’re calling the cops, Get dressed, one of you out through the back door, the best actor in the living room, I will act devastated, you will comfort me. And whoever’s leaving get me a butt plug. Prep takes way too long when you need to claim a new Cackle member in a hurry.”

 

“Of course Commander,” The boys said in unison, moving to get dressed.

 

Xander dressed quickly before moving for the hall phone, calling 911, “Hello? I need an ambulance or something! My dad just fell down the stairs and I think he’s hurt really bad.” He sounded appropriately frightened as he spoke, and gave the address, hanging up before looking at his boys, “Now, who’s staying who’s leaving?”

 

“Kyle’s the better actor,” Tor admitted, “He should stay, I’ll get the equipment, if we’re adding more, we’ll need more lube too.”

 

“Get the big bottle,” Xander chuckled, heading down the stairs, wrinkling his nose as he stood over Tony Harris, “Ugh, he even smells bad. Backdoor is that way,” he gestured, “Kyle, on the couch, rub my back or something, I need to get into character.”

 

When the ambulance arrived, Xander looked properly horrified, all it took was letting a little of the real Xander through. He opened the door, “Oh thank god! He’s not moving and I’m really worried.” he said, letting the paramedics in. Tony was, of course, announced DOA, and Xander started sobbing, throwing himself into the arms of Kyle, which is where he was when Sunnyhell’s most inept arrived.

 

The cops looked uncomfortable at the very gay display of a young man crying in his boyfriend’s arms, but cleared their throats, “Mr. Harris, if you could tell us what happened here?”

 

Xander took a moment to ‘gather himself’ before looking up at the cops, “it was horrible, I was in my room, Kyle and I were making out, and he wasn’t supposed to be home for hours, but he came running in yelling something about hell and fags and there was this crazy laugh, and I ran, he cornered me at the top of the stairwell, and I was afraid he was going to push me or something, so I ducked past him really fast and he tried to turn around too fast and next thing I knew he’s falling down the stairs backwards and oh god he’s dead!” he started ‘sobbing’ once again, diving back into Kyle’s arms.

 

“Is that how you remember things, Mr. Lewis?” The cop asked Kyle.

 

Kyle nodded, “The look in his eyes, I was really scared Mr. Harris was going to kill Xander.”

 

“Where’s your Mother, Xander?” The main guy’s partner asked soothingly.

 

“She works at Sunnydale Memorial, She shouldn’t be home until after dark,” Xander said, looking up at the cops.

 

“I think we have enough, We’ll need to call your mother and tell her what happened,” he said, “But we’ll be as gentle as we can.”

 

Xander nodded, still safely ensconced in his 'boyfriend’s' arms, saying nothing more until the cops cleared out, once they were gone he straightened out and sighed, “Good thing the fucker didn’t bleed on the floor. How about a steak? I have some choice young girl in the fridge,” he grinned ferally.

 

“You have human in the fridge?” Kyle asked surprised, “When did that happen?”

 

“When I was planning to get you,” The Commander said simply, taking two cuts out of the fridge, “I’d planned on sharing with Tor too, but circumstances prevented that.” He let the cuts warm up to room temperature as he got out a skillet, smacking Kyle’s hand away from the cold meat, “Trust me, it’s better hot.”

 

“Of course Commander,” Kyle said, backing away while his alpha cooked, looking around the sparse kitchen.

 

“We’re taking Larry tomorrow,” Xander decided, heating a skillet slowly, “I need a boyfriend I can present the Lions.”

 

“If that’s what you want Commander,” Kyle nodded, “Should I call Tor? I can get him back easily enough.”

 

“No, when Jessica returns I need to present just one boyfriend,” he said, warming the meat in the skillet. He didn’t really cook it, it was the rarest anyone had ever made a steak, but it was hot and bloody and just the way he wanted it. He put it down, with a fork and knife for Kyle, who ate it with his hands. Himself, he had a little more control, enjoying the meat like a human.

 

“This is perfect! Almost as good as fresh.” Kyle grinned, face bloody from the nearly raw meat.

 

“Don’t get blood on your clothes.” The Commander ordered, frowning at the messy beta, “And wash up when you’re finished, we need to at least _look_ human. It’s giving into our instincts that ended our Cackle the first time.”

 

“Sorry,” he said, frowning, but putting the meat down, trying to eat it like normal.

 

“Better,” Xander nodded, letting him finish the meat.

 

When Jessica Harris came home from work, she rushed in and gave her son a hug, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get home sooner! I heard what happened I was so worried about you!” She sobbed, hugging Xander close.

 

Xander hugged her tight, pretending to cry on her shoulder, “I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me before he fell.”

 

“What happened exactly?” She asked, looking at the somewhat nervous-seeming boy off to the side, “Is this the boy they said was there?”

 

“Mom, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Dad caught us making out and that’s when he totally freaked out,” Xander said sheepishly, purposely not giving Kyle’s name.

 

“Oh you poor thing,” She said, looking Kyle over, “It’s really late, do you want me to give you a ride home?”

 

“I’d rather walk him,” Xander said, “We really need to talk. Is that ok?”

 

“I suppose if you stay safe…” Jessica said, frowning.

 

Xander grinned, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Safer than most people in this town.” he promised, grabbing his jacket with the spare stakes, “Come on, let’s get going.” he said, leading Kyle out.

 

“You didn’t give your mother my name,” Kyle noticed, once they were out the door.

 

“Of course not!” Xander said, looking at Kyle like he was particularly stupid, “The Cops can’t put our names in the reports, we're still underage for a few weeks, it’s illegal. Which means the only source of who was here tonight is me, and my mother. If the Slayer or her Pride start asking questions, I want her to be able to say, ‘You know, he forgot to tell me his name’. Once I have Larry, I can introduce him to the Lions as my boyfriend. He wasn’t part of our first Cackle, He won’t be suspicious to them, but Kyle Lewis? They’ll find that suspicious. I want you and Tor at my house immediately after school tomorrow, I’ll do the work to get Larry to the Zoo, we have to do this at the Hyena pens, he didn’t have one before. Before that, Don’t come near me. I don’t care how clear you think things are, pretend you’re avoiding me like you have since they cleared us out the first time.”

 

“It’s going to be hard Commander,” Kyle said softly, flinching in on himself, “All we want is to be with you.”

 

“I know that,” he sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder, “But until we’ve taken out most of the Pride, we can’t do that safely. Once the Pride is broken, we can do whatever we want.”

 

Kyle brightened up at that, “And you’ll find a way to take down the Pride?” he asked.

 

“That’s the thing at the forefront of my mind,” he promised, letting Kyle kiss him, “This is your stop, go inside, never invite anyone in, let them in fine, but no invitations. Once we have Larry tomorrow I have rules for you three, but until then, stay safe inside after dark.” He gave him one last domineering kiss before closing the door behind him, heading home.

 

Two bloodsuckers tried to corner him on his way home, but he was in the mood to play, so he grinned, “Two on one? That’s hardly fair,” he said, pulling a stake out into each hand, eyes flashing green, “I’ll barely get a workout.”

 

The vampires weren’t about to take it from him like that and attacked, the first one was dust in short order, the second Xander took his time with, only beating him up until he was subdued, holding him down at the end in a traditional military hold, “You’re smart enough to go hunting with someone else, that means you’re smart enough to have a Master. I want you to tell your Master something, I don’t fucking care if you kill stupid humans, but if you come too close to me or my boys I will turn you to dust and clear out your entire nest.”

 

“What are you? Are you with the Slayer?” He asked, frightened.

 

The Commander laughed, a wild animal sound, even without his Cackle to answer it, “I couldn’t give a fuck about the Slayer, Hell, I’d congratulate anyone who managed to kill her and her pet witch Willow. Might keep the Watcher and the werewolf though, if I can turn them. As for what I am, I am the Commander, The Alpha Hyena, and my Cackle and I plan to make the Hellmouth our new territory. Now run away little leech, tell your Master there’s a new power in town, and we smell human. At least until I learn how to turn other species.” with that he let him go, laughing as the injured vampire limped off.

 


	2. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing, There’s still mostly porn and murder in this story, If you didn’t like that why are you even still reading?

Xander dressed as nicely as his limited wardrobe would allow, cornering Larry as soon as he could, trying to act shy, which with his new personality was very difficult, but if they let too much of the old one out it would ruin things. He smiled brightly when he saw the openly gay football player, he didn’t care who saw him talking to him, “Hey Larry, Can I talk to you… Privately?” He forced a little blush, couldn’t have him getting the wrong idea.

 

Larry’s eyes widened, he felt like he needed to pinch himself, Maybe he was wrong about the way Xander had reacted when he came out? He was looking for something else at the time, but now… “Uh, sure, follow me?” he said, looking for a place to talk and heading to an empty classroom, “What did you need Xander?”

 

Xander did his best to look nervous and embarrassed, keeping the flush and looking down at his feet, “I was wondering… if you’re doing anything after school today?” he asked, letting his voice break.

 

Larry looked happily surprised, he almost couldn’t believe his ears, “Are you asking me out?”

 

“Yes?” Xander said, letting his voice break again, before clearing his throat, “I mean if you want to.”

 

Larry reached out to touch Xander’s shoulder, trying to calm the apparently nervous guy, “I’d love to, I’ve kinda had a crush on you since freshman year.” he admitted with a blush of his own.

 

“That’s great!” he said with a smile, “How about the zoo? I kind of love the zoo. Say four?”

 

“The Zoo at four sounds perfect,” Larry smiled, his hand still on Xander’s shoulder.

 

Xander grinned, bouncing up to give the jock a very quick peck, “I’m looking forward to it, I’ll meet you at the entrance at four, Don’t be late!” he said, taking off. The grin changed to a very dark smirk once he was far enough away, Larry would make a perfect public face for his Cackle. At least until he had the Lions subdued, and he could actually be public with his Cackle.

 

~~~

 

Xander gave Larry a brilliant smile as he passed him to go to his usual table, holding down his revulsion of having to sit with the girls, eating his ‘steak’ sandwich. “So, I have a confession to make,” he said looking at Willow in Oz’s lap, at least Oz was easy on the eyes, and then Buffy, looking at him confused, “I know you guys check the police blotters after school, so you’ll find out anyway, but I wanted to tell you myself. First off, I’m gay, I have a boyfriend even, You’ll meet him tomorrow, We kind of have a date today, Second, My dad kind of caught us making out yesterday.” He paused, allowing depression to flit over his face, “And fell down the stairs trying to take a swing at me, which is how the whole thing wound up on the blotters. Cops apparently show up for that kind of thing. Dad was announced DOA, but I doubt he’s going to have much of a funeral.”

 

“Oh my god, Xander are you ok?” Willow asked, worried for him.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve got a great support group, you guys and now my guy.” he said, giving a smile, “You’re taking the rest of the confession well.”

 

“I kinda suspected,” Buffy said, “You make a _lot_ of comments about guys’ looks.”

 

“And I really think you had a crush on Jesse,” Willow said softly, “I’m just happy you have a real chance at happiness.”

 

Xander smiled, “Thanks, Wills.”

 

And that was that. The Lions didn’t press. Which was a good thing, less lying.

 

~~~

 

Xander grinned as he got home, only to be immediately greeted by his two betas, letting them both kiss on him as he opened the door, “We don’t have much time to play boys, we need to be at the Zoo at four, and I want you two set up before then. Tor, did you get the plug?”

 

Tor nodded, nuzzling Xander happily, “I did, it’s not too big, but it should keep you open enough. Kyle said we’re getting Larry today?”

 

“Yesterday’s events made us need to speed things up. I need a public boyfriend,” he said, taking down his pants, “We don’t have much time, get that thing in me so we can get him with us.”

 

“Can I put it in Commander?” Tor asked hopefully.

 

“You bought it,” Xander said with a nod, bending over the couch and waving his now naked ass temptingly at the beta.

 

Tor swallowed, his hands running over the tempting ass, “Thank you!” he said, kissing his back.

 

“No playing Tor, we don’t have time,” Xander warned.

 

“Of course Commander,” Tor nodded, moving to open him up, letting Kyle open the box as he opened the ass.

 

Xander groaned, starting to sport under the administrations of his beta, but fortunately, it didn’t last long, soon enough the smaller plug was in his ass, and wasn’t that an unusual sensation, walking with this was going to be difficult.

 

Tor smiled once it was in, “Are you feeling alright Commander?”

 

“Just need to get used to it,” Xander grunted, standing up with a groan, and somehow managing to get his pants back on with an erection, “Out through the back, I want you ready for me in the spare room next to the Hyena pens, It’s private and has a view of the pens. The bags by the back door are the supplies we need for the spells.”

 

“Yes Commander,” They said in unison, giving him a kiss each before heading out the back.

 

Xander groaned, pacing the living room a bit to get used to the plug in his ass before heading out the front door, walking towards the zoo.

 

~~~

 

His gait was almost normal when he showed up, at exactly one minute to four. Larry was already waiting at the entrance, smiling. “Sorry, I got here early,” he admitted, “I’m a little excited.”

 

Xander smiled at Larry, “I’m a little excited too,” he admitted, “It’s kind of a first for me. I’ve never been on an actual date, When I was with Cordelia she pretty much never let me leave a closet, I guess it makes sense that now that I’m through with her, I’m done with closets entirely.”

 

Larry laughed, “I for one, am glad you’re done with closets, both physical and metaphorical.”

 

Xander grinned, “Me too. Shall we go in?”

 

“Who’s paying?” Larry asked, following Xander to the ticket counter.

 

“I actually have cash for once, so I was thinking about paying,” he smiled, “You can get the food when we get in.”

 

“Fair enough,” Larry chuckled.

 

Xander smiled, paying for their tickets and taking Larry’s hand, leading him into the Zoo, acting like a kid. It was an easy act for him, he let Larry buy them some cotton candy and pretended to ooh and ah over the animals, making jokes as they passed certain ones. The entire time he was leading him to the Hyena pens. Once they were there, he eyed the unused room critically, and then looked at Larry, pulling him to the room. “You know, I don’t think I’m entirely done with closets after all,” he said, pulling Larry into said closet.

 

Larry didn’t get out much more than a laughed, “Xander!” Before Xander’s demeanor changed entirely, pushing him into the waiting arms of Tor and Kyle. The change was like night and day, from the goofy cute boy Larry’d always had a bit of a crush on, to a predator, sexual and dangerous, a smirk gracing the face. Larry looked confused and somewhat panicked, “Xander what’s going on?” he asked, held by two slighter boys who were somehow _stronger_ than he was.

 

Xander smirked, stalking towards the frightened boy, hands moving to unbutton Larry’s shirt, “You’re getting what you’ve always wanted Larry… Me. Just not in the way you wanted. See, I need more betas for my Cackle, and you were just that easy a target.” Xander laughed, wild, Tor and Kyle answered, so did the nearby Hyena cackle, “Get him on the ground boys, I need to do some painting.”

 

Tor and Kyle grinned, pulling the larger boy down to the ground, laying him out and pulling the unbuttoned shirt off, holding the struggling teen down. “Don’t fight it,” Tor said with a grin, “You’ll Love being one of us.”

 

Kyle grinned, “Our Commander is the best, and the sex is amazing.”

 

“Xander, what are you doing?” Larry asked, worried still, struggling even as Xander sat on his crotch.

 

“I’m making you one of us Larry. A Hyena,” Xander said, starting to paint the symbols needed, “After that, I will Claim you as one of mine, and we can decide who to bring in next. We’re not big enough to fight the Lions yet.”

 

“How?” Larry asked worriedly.

 

Xander let his power flare, eyes glowing green in the darkness, “Magic Larry.” he said, before starting the Masai chant, locking eyes on a beta male and pulling the spirit out, bending in to bite Larry’s neck and show the spirit where to go.

 

Larry gasped, eyes glowing green as the male’s spirit took over him, growling as he sniffed, and then nuzzled Xander’s chest, “Alpha,” he breathed, hardening at the closeness of the one his spirit identified as the most desirable female.

 

“Call me Commander,” Xander breathed, hands running over the painted chest, moving to get him out of his pants, “Tor, Kyle, stand guard, I can’t have a human interrupting this.” he said, standing to pull off his own pants, and out the plug keeping him stretched, nearly ripping Larry’s pants off to get access to the growing erection, coating him liberally with the lube he’d taken from his pocket.

 

Larry for his part, didn’t move, his hands moving to touch what he could of his Commander, letting him do what he wanted with him and groaning when he reached down to coat him, He wanted this all so much, wanted to be claimed by Xander, Even the part of him that was still Larry wanted nothing more than to be with Xander, he bent up, kissing him worshipfully, moaning when Xander lowered himself onto him, gasping with the pleasure of it all.

 

Xander groaned, seating himself fully, oh gods Larry was bigger than Tor, and it felt amazing. The pace he started was slow but quickly sped up, moaning his pleasure as he took it from the male beneath him. Soon enough, although it felt like forever, he could feel his end approaching, “Tell me you’re close Larry.”

 

“Oh… please, Xander, I can’t hold out much longer,” Larry groaned, gripping his Commander tightly.

 

“Come for me Larry, I want to feel you end,” Xander moaned, starting to fist his own erection.

 

Those words were all Larry needed, crying out “Xander!” loudly, hot seed spilling into him.

 

Xander cried out, finally ending, his own seed spilling all over Larry’s chest. He panted as he rested a moment, He felt so good.

 

“Commander, someone’s coming,” Tor warned them.

 

“Right,” Xander groaned, moving to get off of Larry, going for the bags of stuff and putting up the lube, before taking out some wet wipes and wiping the drips from his ass, tossing a few clean ones at Larry, “Clean up, fast.” he ordered, putting everything away for now.

 

Larry complied, cleaning the semen and paint from his chest and getting dressed.

 

Soon enough everything was ready to go, Xander taking Larry’s hand, “We were here on a date remember?” he smirked, “Everyone, we’re meeting back at my place, Jessica shouldn’t be home until after dark, and it’s time to teach you how to survive on the Hellmouth.”

 

“Hellmouth?” Kyle asked confused.

 

“I’ll explain it when we get to our den. Until then, remember I can’t be seen with you two. Don’t let the Lions catch you going in and out of my house,” he ordered, sending Tor and Kyle off, before exiting with Larry’s hand in his, looking for all the world like a young gay couple who had just sneaked off for a make out session. They walked around the zoo for a little longer, until Xander recognized a pair from their school, making sure they saw him when he pulled Larry close for another kiss, surprising the new Beta. “There, now the idea that we’re dating will be all over the school tomorrow,” Xander grinned, petting his affectionate beta, “Let’s get back to the den.”

 

“Anything for you, Xander,” Larry breathed softly, nuzzling his Commander, letting him lead him out of the Zoo, “I have a car, I can drive us,” Larry suggested.

 

“Oh, even better,” Xander grinned, “Lead the way.”

 

Larry smiled, leading him to the car, opening the door for his Commander and then getting in the front seat, buckling up before starting the car, “You’ll have to tell me where to go.”

 

Xander gave him the instructions, leading him inside the house, Kyle and Tor were already waiting.

 

Kyle grinned, “I told Tor about the girl in your fridge, he wants some too.”

 

Xander sighed, “Fine, I will make everyone a steak,” he said, heading to the fridge, “I need to teach one of you idiots how to cook.”

 

“I’ll learn,” Larry volunteered, watching Xander start taking things out of the fridge, “Girl in the fridge?”

 

“Humans have the sweetest meat,” Xander grinned, letting four steaks warm, and getting out the big skillet, “tonight is training, You need to learn how to hunt properly, and how to defend yourself on the Hellmouth. We are not the only predators on these streets, and the other predators think you are prey.”

 

“That’s the second time you’ve used the word Hellmouth, what is a Hellmouth?” Kyle asked.

 

“This Town is the Hellmouth,” Xander said, turning to look at this boys, “We’re not the only demons out there, There’s hundreds of kinds, and most of them think humans are prey. The ones you’re most likely to encounter are Vampires, They’ve got deformed faces half the time and drink blood. They’re also easy to kill. A Wooden stake through the heart and they turn into dust. My biggest concern is the Lions. Buffy The Slayer, and her Pride, The Witch, Willow, The Watcher and Warlock, Giles, The werewolf, Oz, and the new Slayer, Faith, She doesn’t go to our school. Buffy, Willow, and Giles concern me the most, They ended the Cackle the first time, I think we should turn Giles, He’s handsome for his age, and we could use the extra magical knowledge, But Buffy and Willow need to be killed. I don’t know if we can turn Oz, I would like him, but he isn’t human, and he’s not much of a concern. As for Faith, without the knowledge from Giles and Willow, all she can do is hurt us, Not change us back. I would rather Die than go back to what we were before.”

 

“I would too,” Larry said, frowning, “Before I didn’t have you, Now I have you, and two brothers to share with. I’ve never felt so free in my life.”

 

Kyle and Tor nodded, Tor speaking, “It’s better for all of us, having a Cackle to love and hunt with.”

 

Xander smiled, holding out his arms and taking his three boys into his embrace, “You’re good boys, I’m glad you agree with me. This is why I can’t be seen with you two until the Lions are dealt with, and why I established Larry as my Boyfriend so quickly, They don’t know about Larry. They have to know I have a boyfriend, the one of you who wasn’t part of the Cackle before is the only candidate.”

 

“We understand,” Tor and Kyle said, nuzzling close, enjoying the moments they had with their commander.

 

Xander smiled, kissing his patient boys. “I love you all, Even when I can’t be with you, remember that. Now, Larry, you wanted to learn how to prepare a steak we would want to eat.” he grinned, going back to the stove.

 

The rest of the night went the same, lessons, in cooking, fighting, and fucking, and somewhat tender moments, establishing the Cackle’s bond.

 

~~~

 

Larry drove Xander to school the next day, and while they had different lunch periods, They met in the halls a bit, by the end of the day, the rumor that Larry and Xander were dating was all over the school, Xander grinning his goofiest as he led Larry to the Library, hand in hand.

 

“I can’t believe you all hang out in the Library after school,” Larry said, They’d rehearsed a little.

 

“The Library is where the Giles lives, And I told you why that’s important,” Xander said with a chuckle as they entered the library, “Come on, I promised the girls I’d introduce you today.”

 

The small group of friends was already waiting, everyone pausing to stare at who exactly he’d brought in.

 

“Larry?” Willow asked, she’d heard the rumors, but seeing it was something else, “Beat you up since freshman year Larry?”

 

“It’s kind of cute if you think about it,” Xander defended, “Anything to get his hands on me, Not that I understood that at the time.”

 

“Haven’t I beat you up before?” Buffy asked, blinking at the embarrassed looking jock.

 

“Yeah,” Larry flushed, “And trust me, it’s a _lot_ less embarrassing now that Xander’s told me what’s going on here.”

 

“Super powers for the less embarrassing,” Xander quipped with a grin, leading Larry in, “So, we looking for anything today G-man?”

 

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that,” Giles sighed, cleaning his glasses, “We have nothing at the moment, but if you wish to be useful, you could perhaps get donuts?”

 

“Yeah sure, Larry has a car it’ll be easier this time,” Xander sighed, rolling his eyes and getting up, “Come on Lar, we’re going on a donut run,” he added, not sounding enthused.

 

Larry looked up, getting up to follow him, “yeah sure, Think I can grab a burger while we’re out?”

 

Xander grinned, “Sure, but Buffy might want some too.” he teased, heading out the door, once it was closed their demeanors changed again, Xander actually smirked. “If those idiots actually knew the extent of my abilities their jaws would fall to the floor,” he mused, heading to Larry’s car.

 

“But that would be dangerous right?” Larry clarified.

 

“For now,” Xander agreed, sighing, before gagging, Larry gagged a moment later. Looking for the source of the smell, they found only Jack O’Toole, Trying not to breathe too much, Xander frowned at the bully, “When did you die, a week ago? You’re rank.”

 

“You trying to start something Harris?” Jack threatened, glaring at the smaller boy, “You’re pretty bold with your boyfriend standing behind you.”

 

Xander scoffed, “Please, I could take your zombie ass with one hand tied behind my back, but you seriously need to do something about that smell, the humans will notice it soon.” He turned to Larry, trying to move upwind of the smell, “How did the wild ones ever gain a reputation as scavengers? I’d have to be starving to want to take a bite of that.”

 

“Wait, you said humans like you’re not one,” Jack said, looking at Xander confused.

 

“I’m not,” Xander said, rolling his eyes, “Neither are you. Frankly, I couldn’t care less as long as you stay downwind and don’t do something completely idiotic like blow up the school or tell the Slayer I’m not human.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d like the school that much Harris,” Jack said, glaring at Xander again.

 

“I don’t, but I do have a use for it.” Xander said simply, “You’re not actually planning to blow up the school are you?” He asked, a bark of a laugh escaping his throat, he cut it off before Larry responded though.

 

“What’s it to you if I do?” Jack asked defensively.

 

“I told you, I need the school right now,” Xander said, sighing and pulling his knife, “Looks like I need to kill you again. Not even worth eating, I feel put out.” This time he laughed enough for Larry to respond, the wild sound echoing in the empty parking lot.

 

Jack seemed a little creeped out by the laugh, but pulled his own knife, “Looks like Katie and I get to get some practice in.”

 

“He named it, a girl name. That’s almost cute. In a pathetic sort of way,” he laughed, moving with military precision, knocking the knife out of his hand and shoving his own into the Zombie’s head, gagging because venting the insides made the smell strong enough for even a normal human to smell. He shoved his knife into the ground to get the gore off of it, wiping it on the grass and putting it away, before sighing, “Come on, back to the Library.” he said, heading back that way at a good trot.

 

When they got back, he forced himself to act winded, “Guys! There’s a really stinky corpse in the parking lot!” he said, getting everyone’s attention. “I have a sensitive stomach, I almost threw up.”

 

“For it to smell foul it must have been dead quite a while,” Giles noted, “Did someone move it there?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be the kind that moves itself so maybe? I just know it wasn’t there this morning,” Xander said.

 

“I believe this is a case for the proper authorities,” Giles said, moving to the phone, “At the very least they can clean up the mess.”

 

“I’m with you there G-man,” Xander agreed, “Can I sit down? I don’t feel too good.”

 

“Of course, I suspect the police will be wanting to speak with you,” Giles said.

 

“Do I have to?” Xander groaned, “This is the second dead body I’ve been near in three days, They’re going to start suspecting I’m a serial Killer or something!”

 

“Yeah Giles, You know how Sunnydale’s worst are,” Buffy said, “Can’t you say you found the body?”

 

Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I suppose I could, but if you want to leave before the police come, you should leave now.”

 

Xander grinned, “That works, If you guys don’t need me I can just spend the day with Larry.” and the rest of my Cackle, but he couldn’t say that aloud, “Come on Larry, let’s go get those Hamburgers we were talking about.”

 

Angel appeared as Xander turned to leave, “Is everything alright? Why does Xander smell like a dead body?”

 

Xander looked at him contemplatively, Hmm… what would the spirit do to a demon? Angel would make a good addition to the Cackle if it worked, He did, however, whine, “Ah man I _smell_ like that thing? That’s it, I’m taking a shower, You can buy me dinner _after_ I get clean.” He told Larry, heading out the door.

 

Angel looked confused, “Who was that?”

 

“Xander’s new boyfriend, Larry,” Willow supplied cheerfully.

 

~~~

 

Xander waited until they were much further to speak this time, No point having Angel hear him, “Hmm… I think I know who our next Cackle member will be. If this works, we have more options than we originally thought, If not, the world will be short one ensouled vampire.”

 

“There’s a Vampire with a soul?” Larry asked confused.

 

“You weren’t paying attention. What was different about the pale hottie that came in at the end?” he asked.

 

Larry looked to be concentrating. “When he came in, the number of heartbeats in the room didn’t go up,” he said surprised, “He’s a Vampire? How did he get a soul?”

 

“Curse,” Xander said with a shrug, “But we don’t need the soul, we need the Spirit and the body. If it works, He could be the turning tide in our battle with the Lions.”

 

“How so?” Larry asked, getting to his car.

 

“Buffy _loves_ him,” Xander said simply, getting in the car, “That is a weakness we can exploit. Get us to the Den, we need to discuss this with the others.”

 

“Of course Commander,” He nodded, starting the car and driving them to Xander’s house.

 

Once they were at Xander’s house, Xander let both of his absent boys give him a passionate kiss, before chuckling when they finally noticed the smell. “I know, I fought a Zombie and now I smell like one, Let me clean up, I have something we need to discuss,” he said, “Larry, why don’t you make the steaks while I get cleaned up?”

 

“Happily, Commander,” Larry smiled, heading to the kitchen while Xander went to get cleaned.

 

When he came down, wearing nothing but a towel, the meat was hot and ready, and the waited only for him to start eating, “It looks good Larry, you’ve done well,” he said, starting his own steak, and watching as the boys did the same after, “So, I think I know who we should take next, But I’m not sure it will work, so we need special supplies.”

 

“What kind of supplies Commander?” Tor asked after swallowing his mouthful hard.

 

“Chains, to hold him down, Crosses, water guns, and as much holy water as we can get,” Xander said, enjoying his meal, “And our stakes in case this doesn’t work how I hope it will.”

 

“Crosses and holy water? Are we turning a Vampire?” Kyle asked concerned.

 

“We are, Angel, Vampire with a soul,” Xander scoffed, “Buffy’s one true love.”

 

“We’re going to use him to take down the lions.” Tor grinned.

 

“If this works,” Xander agreed, “if it doesn’t, one handsome enemy will become dust.”

 

“What do you want us to do?” Larry asked as he finished his girl steak.

 

“You have a car, go get the supplies, I need four lengths of chain, long enough to bind someone to the supports in the shed off the pens, eight padlocks, preferably strong ones, with keys, Four water guns, a few large crosses, and as much holy water as you can get, hit every church in town. Buffy heads out for patrol after dark, I will get what I need from her room,” Xander said, finishing his own meal, “Go now before the stores close.”

 

Larry nodded, getting up.

 

“Kyle, Tor, help him carry the things, bring bottles for the water,” he added.

 

The two nodded, moving to Help Larry. Xander smirked, watching his boys go, The sun would be down soon, he should get over to the Slayer’s house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Jack is almost a cheat as a murder in this chapter. I promise better deaths in the future.


	3. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, How are you enjoying my murder porn so far?

Xander carefully copied Buffy’s handwriting, writing a note to draw out the vampire his sights were set on. When his boys made it to his house, he thrust a bag of supplies at Kyle, “You have the weakest scent, I want you to shower and change, using the supplies in that bag. Then I want you to deliver this message to the old haunted Mansion, That’s where he lives. If all goes according to specifications, we will have him tonight.”

 

Kyle took the bag and complained, “There’s girl clothes in here!”

 

“I need you to smell as much like Buffy as you can. He has enhanced senses too,” Xander pointed out, “I got the biggest stretchiest things of hers I could find, her favorite soaps, shampoo, conditioner, and perfumes, now go shower.”

 

Understanding he needed to follow his Commander’s orders, Kyle sighed, moving to the shower to do as told. Larry snickered, “is he even going to be able to _fit_ in those clothes? Buffy is tiny.”

 

“I got sweatpants and a night shirt, things that are supposed to fit large,” Xander said, finishing the letter and folding it, “They’ll be tight, but they’ll fit.”

 

When Kyle came down, he did look pretty ridiculous, wearing skin tight sweats that barely covered his ass and a sleep shirt that said “princess” on it, but he smelled mostly like Buffy, and that was the important part. Larry and Tor snickered at his appearance though.

 

Xander couldn’t help his own snickers, but he got up and sniffed Kyle, wrinkling his nose, “You smell horrible, perfect.” he said, handing him the note, “Larry, You’re the one with the car, We can’t have Kyle working up a sweat and ruining the disguise, drive him to the old mansion, and then come join Tor and I at the Hyena pens, where we’ll be setting up.”

 

“Yes Commander,” Larry sighed, getting up, “Come on stinky, let’s deliver the letter.”

 

“I don’t think I can take enough baths to get this stink off of me,” Kyle groused, tugging the pants up.

 

“Yes, but it will help lure Angel to us, that is what’s important,” Xander said, glaring at Kyle until the beta ducked his head and headed for the car.

 

~~~

 

When Angel went to head out for the evening, he caught Buffy’s favorite perfume on the breeze, looking around, he spotted a letter. He quickly grabbed it up, reading it carefully.

 

_Angel,_

 

_I need your help, There’s a Braxeth demon at the zoo by the Hyena pens, I can’t trust Faith for this._

 

_Buffy_

 

The fact that she wrote at all was a little weird, but it was her handwriting, and her scent, so he trusted it, rushing off to the zoo.

 

Things didn’t feel right at the zoo, He didn’t sense any demons lying in wait, only humans, as the zoo was still open. It took him a moment to realize that four of the humans were surrounding him. He was startled by the laugh of the hyenas nearby, it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t the Hyenas, it was the humans, The first face he saw was Xander’s. “Xander? What’s going on?” he asked, confused, at least until he saw the water guns and crosses each of the humans had, flinching away from the crosses.

 

“Why don’t we make this easy and step into the supply closet Angel?” Xander asked, a feral grin on his face, “I’d hate to have to scar that pretty skin.”

 

“‘ _Pretty skin_ ’?” Angel asked, looking between the four boys closing in on him, but he was slowly backing towards the closet they wanted him in, “Xander this really doesn’t sound like you.”

 

Xander’s eyes flashed green, he laughed, wildly, the three others responding in kind, “Angel, I haven’t been ‘me’ for a very long time, Now open the door behind you and lay down in the center of the room, no funny moves, These holy water pistols have a lot of range, and we’re faster than we used to be.”

 

Angel complied, he didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t want to try it, he was a bit of a coward that way, but he didn’t stop trying, “Xander, you know we can help, Giles or Willow can…”

 

“Help?” Xander spat, entering the room just enough for the other three to fill in behind him, Larry, being the strongest beta, set about chaining Angel to the floor, “Like the Watcher helped the last time? Pulling the Cackle apart and removing my power? I neither need nor want that kind of ‘help’ Angel.” He paused, moving to sit on his crotch like he had Larry, hands moving to undo the shirt, “I’m sorry about the chains. We don’t know if this will work and I don’t want to take the chance.” He pushed the shirt aside with a grin, feeling the strong chest beneath his hands, “It would be a shame to kill you, handsome as you are, but if this fails, I can’t run the risk of what you know getting out.”

 

Angel struggled in the chains, He couldn’t move much, which was the point really, “What are you planning on doing?” he asked.

 

“We’re going to see what happens when you possess a vampire with a soul, with a hyena primal spirit.” Xander grinned, starting to paint the needed markings on his chest.

 

Angel started to struggle in earnest, there was enough going on in his messed up head without adding another mind to it, “Xander you can’t, this isn’t going to work.” he said, trying to get out of the chains.

 

“Would you rather I just kill you now instead?” Xander hissed angrily, having to pause his painting.

 

That got Angel to still, “Xander please.” he begged, brown eyes locking with brown eyes.

 

“Such pretty eyes could almost be a weapon in its own right,” Xander frowned, returning to his painting, “You will make such a beautiful beta, Angel.” Painting finally finished, Xander started to chant, pulling one of the stronger males from the Cackle into this body, biting Angel to show it where to go and giving a little moan at the taste of the Vampire’s blood.

 

This was where things started to go a bit pear shaped. Angel screamed, back arching in pain so strongly Xander was thrown from him, Thrashing in the chains as some kind of pain overtook him. It ended as suddenly as it started, his body stilling, not even breathing.

 

“Is he dead?” Tor asked confused, watching the unmoving body before him.

 

“If he were dead he’d be dust.” Xander stood, moving to the still body, testing him with a foot, “I can’t say the same for his mind.”

 

“Hey, can you give a vampire a minute to adjust?” Angel suddenly complained, face transforming, but his eyes were green, not gold, “It’s the most amazing thing, like the demon, spirit, and soul have merged, become one. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been alone in my head?”

 

“I don’t know, were you alone in there when you lost your soul for a bit last year?” Xander quipped, grinning down at the bound male, “Who am I?” he asked.

 

Angel sniffed, looking up at him, “Alpha, Master,” he said, “How? you’re human.”

 

“I _am_ the Alpha, of this Cackle,” he said, straddling him again, “And I did turn you, into my beta.”

 

“Why don’t you unchain me so I can service my new Master properly?” he purred, face smoothing, grinding upwards, his erection growing.

 

“Call me Commander,” Xander said, bending in to nip that cold skin again, “And that sounds perfect, I do need to claim my new beta.”

 

“Anything for you Commander,” Angel groaned, “I’m not sure what you should call me. I’m not Angel anymore, But I’m not Angelus either.”

 

Xander grinned, “Would you like me to give you a new name my angelic second?”

 

“Second huh? I like that,” Angel grinned, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Michael, the archangel of battle,” Xander grinned, getting up to pull off his clothes, gesturing to the boys to unchain Angel.

 

“I like that,” the newly dubbed Michael grinned, stripping himself with vampiric speed as soon as he was unchained, moving to kiss his new Commander as soon as he could.

 

“Boys, make sure we aren’t interrupted,” Xander ordered, hands moving over Michael’s taut chest, “Lay back down, I’m going to claim you.” he said, grabbing the lube he always kept on him, reaching back to remove his plug.

 

Michael grinned, “You always prepare before turning a new beta?” he asked, doing as ordered.

 

“Always, it makes claiming them so much easier,” Xander grinned, moving to join Michael on the ground, reaching out to lube up that lovely erection.

 

“I like that idea,” Michael groaned, “You’ve been ready for me since before you cornered me.”

 

Xander groaned, straddling Michael and slowly lowering himself onto him, “Hot hard and ready since I decided to make you mine,” He agreed, pausing when fully seated, “Don’t bite where the slayer can see it.” he warned, “I can’t explain away your bites as Larry getting too excited.”

 

Michael groaned, face transforming again, “But I can bite, _A chéadsearc_?” he grinned, nuzzling into that chest.

 

“We’re animals, Michael, A little biting is foreplay, what does that mean anyway?” Xander groaned, bending in to bite Michael’s shoulder, as if in emphasis.

 

“It's Gaelic, it means first, main love,” Michael gasped, biting was foreplay for more than just animals, he couldn’t stop thrusting up in pleasure as he felt those teeth his own razor sharp teeth biting into Xander’s chest.

 

Xander gasped, he had to freeze or he was going to cum right there. Once he got the sparks to settle he started to move, bending forward so he wouldn’t cum too soon, lapping at the sluggishly seeping wound on Michael’s shoulder.

 

Michael moaned, lapping at Xander’s chest, drinking in the far more freely flowing blood of his Commander, He tasted of power, sex, and aggression, the heady mix shooting straight to his erect cock. Even 200 years of practice wasn’t going to stop him from cumming soon, part of him felt like a newly turned fledge, and Xander was the handsome master in control. He pulled away from the treat only long enough to say, “Not going to last long, _A chéadsearc,_ ” before returning to that delicious blood once again with a long moan.

 

“Fuck… me either Michael,” Xander admitted, fucking himself harder, letting himself get lost in the sensations, “I want you to come first.”

 

That permission was all Michael needed, thrusting up with enhanced vampiric strength, crying out as he came into that incredibly tight ass, his hand moving to stroke his Commander’s cock furiously, wanting to feel him cum too.

 

Xander cried out, hot seed spurting all over the cold chest, biting down once more in passion.

 

Michael mewled, that last bite almost had him ready to go again. He did, however, stop his strokes, lapping at the chest wound one last time to close it, still too far gone to get his face back to normal.

 

Xander panted, taking a moment to come back down from his ecstasy, resting on Michael’s lap, looking down at him, and giving a chuckle, “I think you’ll have to keep your eyes closed in this face until we can get rid of the Lions,” he said, running his fingers over hard ridges, “They’re green now, not gold.”

 

“Lions?” Michael asked, his face finally smoothing back to the handsome visage that had earned his angelic names in the first place.

 

“The Slayer and her group,” Xander said, finally moving to get dressed again, “Only three really worry me, The Slayer, Her Witch, and her Watcher. They were the ones who broke the Cackle the last time, they are the ones who know how to end it again.”

 

“Why don’t we just kill them then?” Michael asked, moving to get dressed as well.

 

“I want to keep the Watcher, his knowledge would be useful, and he isn’t hard on the eyes,” Xander mused, “But when we take out the lions, I want it done in a surgical strike. If we don’t end the Slayer and the Witch at the same time, one or the other will be on high alert, and could be a danger.” He grinned, moving to cup Michael’s cheek, “Although, with you here, Buffy should be easy, I do want one more powerful member before we make our move on the Pride.”

 

Michael grinned, bending in to sniff and nuzzle Xander’s neck, “I have the perfect candidate, Since we know this spell works on Vampires, One of my Grandchilder is in town, Spike.”

 

Xander looked thoughtful, “Spike… He is pretty hot, in a 70’s punk kind of way.” He headed for the exit, “We’ll discuss this further at the Den.”

 

~~~

 

“This is the Den?” Michael asked, wrinkling his nose at Xander’s home, “It’s a dump.”

 

“It’s all we have,” Xander frowned, giving a warning growl.

 

“Not anymore,” Michael said, looking down at the growl, “We can move to the Mansion, It wouldn’t take much to make it ready for your more human needs. I already have all the utilities paid up.”

 

Xander paused, looking thoughtful, “I’ll need to look at it to see what we need to add.” He said, moving close to the taller male, “I almost forgot you had your own place, I’m sure we can make it a perfect den for us.”

 

Michael smiled, bending in to give a questing kiss to his Commander. As he kissed him two things happened, Kyle came out, naked and drying off, having finally gotten the Buffy smell off of him, and Jessica Harris came home early, having been told by her shift head that she needed to spend some time at home, mourning with her son.

 

Jessica was, to put it simply, shocked. Not only was her son’s boyfriend naked in her living room while two other boys sat around like it was the most normal thing ever, her son was kissing a fourth boy. Her Reaction was, needless to say, very mom, “Alexander Lavelle Harris, what is going on here?!”

 

Xander groaned, sounding entirely put out, and not at all embarrassed, “Fuck, Jessica. You are supposed to be working until midnight tonight.” He grumbled.

 

“Xander! I will not have you speak to me like that!” Jessica admonished, obviously the woman didn’t know the danger she was in as the boys slowly surrounded her, “Now tell me what exactly is going on here?”

 

Xander laughed, his boys joining him in the wild threatening sound, “Right now? It looks like I’m going to be killing you,” he said, grinning ferally, “Although I haven’t decided how. If I push you down the stairs like I did Tony the cops will know something’s up.”

 

As Tor and Larry got behind her, Jessica seemed to finally realize the danger she was in, her eyes widening and looking around the room, “You… You killed Tony? How? Why?”

 

“I told you how,” Xander laughed, “As for why, He was a drunk, abusive homophobic asshole, and I haven’t enjoyed a kill I couldn’t eat nearly as much as I enjoyed his death.”

 

“Eat?” She asked, getting panicked now, trying to find a way out. It was far too late for that, the Cackle had her surrounded, eyes glowing as they hunted the frightened woman, “You’re a Cannibal?”

 

“I’m not exactly human anymore,” Xander laughed, before thinking about it, “Actually, that’s the best way to get rid of you. I’m sorry, she’ll taste awful Michael, but a Vampire attack is the best way to dispose of this useless waste of meat.”

 

Michael grinned ferally, his face shifting,a touch of brogue coloring his voice, “She’ll taste a damn sight better than the shite I’ve been eating.” he said, grabbing her and draining her before she could scream.

 

Xander grinned, “Someone drive her car to the liquor store, park out of sight of the camera and dump her body like she was drained there. Then steal any cash in her purse and come back. With her gone, the only ones who need to go home tonight are the ones who have parents that might worry and alert the cops.”

 

Larry frowned, “That would, unfortunately, be me,” he said, “I should get home soon, Mom’ll freak if I’m out after 10, Too bad we can’t kill her too.”

 

Xander grinned, “You’re over 18, Tell her you’re moving out, You’ll never have to leave my side again.”

 

Larry grinned, “That sounds perfect. And if Michael’s place is as nice as he says, we can all stay there.”

 

“I can do the same!” Kyle and Tor said in unison with a grin.

 

Xander grinned, “You can all say your boyfriend asked you to move in with him, no one will question it, and once we have the Lions dead, we won’t have anything to worry about.”

 

“You are brilliant, Commander,” Larry smiled, moving to kiss Xander.

 

Xander chuckled, letting the beta take his kiss, “That’s my job. Now, one of you dump the body, Larry, you should go home, the rest of you, We’re changing the sheets on my parents’ bed, They don’t need it anymore and we could use the extra space.”

 

“But it’s only 9:30,” Larry whined pitifully, he didn’t want to leave just yet, he’d barely gotten to spend any time with his Commander.

 

“I know you want to stay and play pretty Larry,” Xander soothed, backing the taller boy against a wall and undoing his pants, kissing along his neck, “And I do so hate to leave one of my boys wanting.” He pulled Larry from his pants, stroking the growing erection slowly, nibbling the soft skin of his neck.

 

“Oh… Oh god, Xander, please,” Larry moaned, hardening instantly under Xander’s touches, Xander could play him like a fiddle, and his every nerve sung at his touch. He needed the wall to stay upright at this point.

 

“Don’t hold back Larry,” Xander whispered, stroking him faster, waiting until he felt him start to tense before biting down hard on his neck, drawing just a little bit of blood.

 

Larry came with a loud cry, hot seed spilling into Xander’s hand. His legs gave out, but Xander helped hold him up against the wall as he caught his breath.

 

“Feeling better my lovely?” Xander asked, licking the bite once more before smirking up at his spent boy.

 

Larry nodded, dazed, letting Xander put him back into his pants and zip up. When he finally got back to being able to think he spoke, “My Mom’s going to want to know why I’m just now telling her I’m in a relationship serious enough to move in together.”

 

“Give her a modified version of the story we told the Lions,” Xander said, stepping back to let Larry get back on his own feet, “We’ve been together for a while, but I was terrified of my homophobic father and didn’t let you tell anyone. Since he died trying to hurt me after catching us together, I’m not afraid anymore. Tell her I found a cheap apartment and brought you to it to ask you to move in with me.”

 

Larry nodded, memorizing those words, “Ok, I can do that. I love you, Commander.”

 

Xander smiled, stroking Larry’s cheek, “Aww, I love you too, Larry. Now get moving, I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

 

Larry nodded, leaving after kissing the hand on his cheek.

 

Xander grinned, absently licking his hand clean, looking around, and realizing that Kyle had already taken the body and gone, “Well good, someone’s on top of things.” he said, heading to the stairs, “Come on you two, I do not want to have sex on the same sheets my parents slept in.”

 

“Yes Commander,” Michael and Tor startled, following him up the stairs to help.

 

By the time they’d gotten the sheets changed and the worst smells out of the room, Kyle was back, Xander grinned, stripping as he looked at his boys, “Now I have a problem, Two of my beautiful boys deserve a reward, Michael killed the nuisance and Kyle got rid of it. Maybe if you tell me what you want to do with your reward it’ll help me decide.”

 

Michael grinned, moving close to nuzzle at his Commander’s neck, “Let me do the work this time and I’ll make you cum twice, _A chéadsearc_.” He promised, nibbling at Xander’s neck.

 

Kyle whimpered, moving close to Xander’s side, “I can’t compete with that,” He admitted, nuzzling the other side of his neck, “But I would really love to taste you too, Commander, Maybe we can taste each other while Michael shows you how he can do what he promised.”

 

Xander groaned, nipping gently at Kyle, “I think that’s a perfect idea Kyle.” he said, “Lay down with your head at the foot and We’ll get started.”

 

Kyle smiled, nuzzling Xander again before stripping quickly and doing as he was asked.

 

Xander grinned, moving to join Kyle, kneeling in his face, his own face nuzzling the growing erection.

 

Michael grinned, grabbing the ever present tube of lube and joining them on the bed, reaching to open up his Commander, “This doesn’t work if you purposely hold back,” he added, working him over slowly.

 

“Oh Fuck, good to know,” Xander groaned, licking the treat in front of him.

 

Kyle groaned, moving to take Xander in hand and lick at him himself, enjoying Xander’s taste.

 

Michael grinned, opening Xander carefully. This part was for pleasure only, he wasn't going to hurt him if he could help it.

 

“I'm not going to break, Michael,” Xander complained, groaning his pleasure, “get in me already.”

 

“Anything you say, _A chéadsearc_ ,” Michael groaned, slicking himself before slowly pushing in.

 

Xander, having just taken Kyle back in his mouth, groaned around him, which caused Kyle to groan around Xander. It almost started a recurring reaction, but Xander was able to bite back the next groan, returning to his sucking.

 

Michael grinned, but he didn’t give Xander much time to recover, starting his thrusts and making sure to get the right angle, hitting Xander’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Very very soon, Xander had to pull back from Kyle, managing to growl out a “coming!” in warning before biting down on Kyle's leg as he came for the first time.

 

Kyle gasped, pulling back and getting Xander’s spilling seed all over his face, the bite to his thigh pulling his own orgasm from him.

 

Michael moaned, not faltering in his thrusts once, despite the pleasure he felt as his Commander came around him.

 

Xander moaned, looking up as he filled once again and noticing that Tor was watching and jerking off with his eyes locked on the action. “Come here Tor,” he ordered hoarsely, reaching out to pull the aroused beta to him. As soon as he was close enough he swallowed him down hungrily, maybe he’d actually get to taste this one.

 

Tor gasped, Xander was surprisingly talented at this and he was already close from his own strokes, it didn't take long before he cried out, “Commander!” And came hard down Xander's throat.

 

Xander swallowed it all, sucking Tor one last time before letting the flaccid cock go, burying his face in Tor’s thigh with a keen. Michael wasn't lying when he said he would get him to come twice, he was so close again.

 

Michael could feel Xander tensing as his end approached, and bent down, face morphing before biting Xander's shoulder, careful to not bite where it couldn't be covered by a t-shirt, barely holding back for Xander to come first.

 

Xander bit down as he came again, marking Tor’s thigh as contractions wracked his body, this time Kyle wasn't distracted and he swallowed Xander's seed eagerly.

 

Michael came as soon as he felt Xander's end, his own cold dead seed filling the contracting channel, collapsing in exhaustion.

 

It took a good five minutes for Xander to be able to speak, “alright, whoever can move, get us a wet cloth to clean up with, we don't want to be covered in glue in the morning.”

 

Tor was the one who eventually got up, Kyle trying to turn around so he was facing the right direction and Michael so boneless he almost looked dead. When Tor returned everyone cleaned the best they could, before piling together and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think this chapter was much better all around, better murder, tons of smut. Like Angel’s new name? I decided to rename him for one reason, he changes his name with his personality, and he’s neither the good “Angel” nor the evil “Angelus” he’s somewhere in between and entirely different at the same time, so, “Michael” a name connected to the angels, but not the ones he used before.


	4. Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own this, you're in luck, this is the chapter where we go Lion Hunting. Also, there’s some minor fisting and a DP in this chapter. But honestly, this thing is an orgy in words instead of pictures, you were expecting less?
> 
> There’s going to be a lot of Buffy and Willow interaction in this one. The only bad guy I’m writing is Xander, so you’re going to like them before I kill them. They will be nice. Just a warning. I hate bashing, and even when I plan to kill someone off, I refuse to make them unnaturally bitchy.

The Cackle was awoken before the next morning by someone ringing the bell and pounding on the door. Xander cursed, getting up and grabbing his pants, barely pulling them on before he headed down stairs. That was when he noticed the blue flashing lights coming in through his window. Cops. They must have found Jessica’s body. He let his anger at being woken up show on his face, “What the heck?! Mom’s not even home yet it can’t be two am!” he protested, glaring sleepily at the cop standing in his doorway, before managing to look sheepish, “Sorry officer, I’ve had a trying week, What’s so important you woke me up in the middle of the night?”

 

“It’s almost dawn Mr. Harris,” The officer said gently, “The body of Jessica Harris was just found in a nearby parking lot, Your Mother’s dead Mr. Harris.”

 

The Commander let a little of the real Xander through for the most genuine reaction, Shock, horror, and pain rushing across his face, “Oh no, Oh god no, Mom?” he asked, he looked like he was about to faint.

 

“You should sit down Mr. Harris,” The officer said, moving to help him to the couch, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Xander laughed bitterly, plopping onto the couch, “You can make sure she’s cremated. I don’t want her getting up and walking off like half the bodies in this god forsaken town.”

 

The officer blinked, that was an odd request, “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, “Is there anything else?”

 

“You just told me I’m an orphan, forgive me if I don’t know how to react to that,” Xander said, glaring at the pushy officer, “First dad and now Mom… Jesus Christ, who’s next? Uncle Rory? Me? How did she die? Do they know yet?”

 

“It looks like a robbery gone wrong, Cause of Death seems to be exsanguination,” The Officer said softly, “Which is a pretty common way for the gangs of Sunnydale to kill a person.”

 

Xander let out another bitter laugh, “Gangs. Right. Keep telling yourself that.” he said, shaking his head, “I think I need to be alone for a bit. Thank you for telling me, Officer.”

 

“Of course Mr. Harris, Can we have your number in case we need to ask any more questions?” he asked.

 

Xander nodded, giving him the number and seeing him out, before heading back upstairs and throwing on the light, “Everyone get up, Out through the back door. Go home, shower, get dressed, We’ll meet at the mansion after school. Michael, I want you to work on a plan to get Spike. We’re so close to destroying the Lions I can taste it, and once the Lions are destroyed, we won’t have to sneak around anymore.”

 

“Once the Lions are destroyed the only ones who matter are the Cackle,” Kyle said eagerly, getting up lazily and moving to his own clothes.

 

“I’ll have a plan for Spike ready by tonight, _A chéadsearc_ ,” Michael smiled, getting up and giving his Commander a kiss.

 

Xander grinned, letting him kiss him, and then doing the same to the other boys, “Go, before the sun comes up and you’re stuck in this dump all day.”

 

“Can’t have that.” Michael agreed, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. Once the boys were gone, Xander allowed himself a sigh, moving to shower and get dressed before he went down to make a series of important phone calls.

 

The first one was to Uncle Rory’s Answering machine, “Oh god. I don’t know how to say this. The cops just showed up, Mom’s dead, They say it was a robbery gone wrong, a gang attack. They must have gotten her on her way home last night. Call me ok?”

 

Hanging up from that, he called the number that before this all would have been the first he would call, Willow, waiting impatiently for the witch to answer.

 

“Hello?” Willow answered sleepily.

 

“Wills, Oh god! It’s mom, She’s…” He sobbed, taking a moment to ‘gather himself’ before speaking again, “The cops showed up, They said it was a robbery, but robberies don’t result in exsanguination in any town but this one.”

 

“Oh god, Vampire?” Willow asked, sounding horrified herself, “I’ll be right over Xander.”

 

“Thanks, Wills,” Xander said, “Can… Can you tell Buffy? I’m not sure how I’d react telling her one she missed got my mom.”

 

“Of course Xander,” She said with a soothing tone, “I’ll be right over, ok? You want me to bring breakfast?”

 

“That’d be nice. Bring for Three, Larry was supposed to pick me up today,” He said, sounding a little relieved, “thanks, Wills. You’re the best.”

 

“That’s what best friends are for Xander. You take care of yourself, I’ll be over soon,” Willow promised.

 

“Hey, Wills? Could I get a big favor?” Xander asked.

 

“Anything Xander,” Willow promised, “What do you need?”

 

“Do you think you could help me get a cell phone and get the house line transferred to it? I don’t think I can spend a lot of time here right now and I know I’ll be getting a lot of calls,” he asked.

 

“Call forwarding is easy!” She smiled, “I’ll get started on it right away. I’m going to hang up now so I can.”

 

Xander nodded, “I’ll be here waiting, Wills, Thanks so much.”

 

“You need me right now Xander, I’m here for you,” She promised, “Good bye Xander.”

 

“I’ll see you soon Wills,” Xander said, before hanging up with a smirk, he dialed Larry next.

 

“Hello?” A feminine voice answered.

 

“Mrs. Blaisdell?” Xander asked, sounding desperate, “This is Xander, I need to talk to Larry…. Please?”

 

“He’s just getting ready,” She said, concern in her voice, “Is everything alright Xander? You don’t sound very good.”

 

“No, No everything is not alright, Mrs. Blaisdell,” Xander said, the same tone of desperation in his voice, “Can you put Larry on Please?”

 

“Of course,” She said, calling out, “Larry! It’s Xander, He sounds like he really needs to talk.”

 

There was a click, Larry’s voice came on, “I got it mom, you can hang up now,” Larry said, in warning to Xander that they might be listened to, “Is everything ok Xan?”

 

Xander cried a little, he was getting good at this acting depressed thing, “No, it’s not.” he said, “The cops showed up this morning before the sun was up, They found Mom… She’s dead Lar.”

 

There was a gasp and a click, and Larry chuckled quietly, “That got rid of her. I take it you need me to show up to pick you up early?”

 

Xander smirked, chuckling a bit himself, “Willow’s bringing breakfast, it will probably taste horrible, but I need you to play the dutiful boyfriend, so get your ass down here. Now tell me you love me loud enough for nosy over there to hear and get moving.”

 

“I’ll be right over Xan,” Larry said loudly, “I love you.”

 

Xander hung up there, sitting back to wait.

 

Larry was the first to show up, He didn’t have anything to do before he got there, and he had a car. He kissed Xander desperately when he got to him, “I missed you last night, Commander,” He breathed, sniffing in the wonderful scent of his Commander.

 

“Soon enough you’ll be able to be with me every night,” Xander promised, holding the desperate beta close, “How did things go with your mom?”

 

“She wants you to show up for dinner tonight,” Larry chuckled, “But she believed everything she heard.”

 

“Good,” Xander grinned, “Now we should get settled so we look properly depressed when Willow shows up.”

 

“Why don’t I just hold you in my lap?” Larry grinned, moving to the couch.

 

“That works for me.” Xander grinned, crawling into Larry’s lap and kissing the lovely beta as he got settled. From here he could easily switch from making out to looking like he was crying into Larry’s shoulder.

 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, Xander holding back a groan and croaking out, “It’s open.”

 

Willow opened the door, setting bags on the living room table, “I came as fast as I could,” She said.

 

Xander got up out of Larry’s lap and pulled Willow into a deep hug, pretending not to notice Oz coming in with a weird look on his face, “Wills, God I can’t believe this happened. I mean, I always thought I’d get eaten some day, but not Mom.”

 

Oz said nothing, but couldn’t help sniffing the room. This house reeked of men and sex, and not just Larry either. What, was Xander having gay orgies in here? It didn’t make any sense. He supposed he could be mixing the smell of Xander having sex with Larry with the multiple men who’d been in the room recently, but that didn’t feel quite right. Something weird was going on.

 

Larry got up, walking over to Oz, “Man, the way he hugs her, if I didn’t know he was gay I’d be so jealous of her right now.”

 

Oz frowned, “Yeah.” he said simply.

 

“Can’t breathe, Xander,” Willow said, giving a small laugh, “I called Oz so I could get here faster. I picked up your favorite breakfast sandwiches and plenty of jelly. I also picked up that phone you asked for.”

 

Xander smiled, pulling back to let Willow breathe, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Wills, I mean that,” he said, moving to sit down and pulling Larry to sit with him. He reached for the food after he sat down, “So, how do I hook up the phone?” he asked.

 

“I’ll do that for you,” Willow smiled reaching for the cell phone and going to the Landline to fix things up for him.

 

“Thanks, Wills,” Xander said, digging out sandwiches, handing one to Larry and tossing one at Oz, “Thanks for giving her a ride Oz.”

 

“No problem,” Oz said, “Smells weird in here.”

 

“Huh. Weird. You’re the one with the senses,” Xander shrugged, although inside he tensed, The damned werewolf could smell his Cackle in here. He didn’t have much time, “Larry invited a couple of his friends over last night if that helps.”

 

Oz’s eyes widened a little, maybe Xander really was having a gay orgy last night, he just nodded, saying nothing else as he put ketchup on his sandwich.

 

Xander put jelly on his own, pretending to enjoy it as much as he would have before, watching Oz carefully as he did.

 

Larry tried to look slightly embarrassed, he knew the house smelled like sex, “So… you can sense things?” he asked Oz.

 

“I’m a werewolf,” Oz said simply.

 

Xander looked down at his sandwich, “This whole thing feels so surreal.” he said, changing the subject, “I mean, I know it’s pretty common on the Hellmouth, and I’m old enough to be legally responsible for myself, but… I mean… I’m technically an orphan now.”

 

Larry pulled Xander in for a tight hug, “Hey, mom would adopt you in five seconds if you asked,” he said, “And you have good friends who care about you. You might be an orphan, but you’re far from alone. I love you. Don’t forget that.”

 

Xander smiled, giving Larry a kiss, “Thank you, Larry, I needed that.”

 

Willow smiled, patting Xander’s knee, “We’re here for you Xander. We’re your family too, even if we’re not really related.”

 

“Thanks, Wills,” Xander smiled, looking at the clock, “We should get going, we don’t want to be late for school.”

 

Willow smiled, handing him a cell phone, “It should pick up any calls you get from here. You’re meeting us in the Library after school right?”

 

“Yeah,” Xander nodded, “Unless we have to see lawyers or something.”

 

She gave him another hug, “This is the charger, it needs to stay charged or it won’t work. I’ll see you at School Xander.”

 

“Thanks again Wills, I really needed this,” Xander smiled softly, returning the hug, and pocketing the charger.

 

“Bye Xander,” Willow smiled, heading out the door.

 

“She's so nice, it's a shame we have to kill her,” Xander said once they were gone, “but she's a threat, even if she doesn't know that.”

 

“I'm more worried about the werewolf,” Larry said, “he can expose us.”

 

“He’s not going to be a problem long,” Xander shrugged, getting up, “once the girls are dead, we can deal with him at our leisure. Until then, we’ll just lead him to believe things got outta hand. Tell him you know he smelled it and you didn't realize your friends would do that given a house without parental supervision and please don't tell anyone. Act really embarrassed and refuse to give him details.”

 

“I can do that,” Larry nodded, following Xander to the car.

 

“Good, take us to school, we need to put on a sad face for the masses,” Xander said, buckling up.

 

~~~

 

They were cornered by Buffy first thing when they got to the school, She pulled Xander in for a hug, and it was his turn to go “Buffy, Air!” and give a soft smile when she pulled back, “Thanks, Buff, Willow call?”

 

Buffy nodded, “Yeah, I’m so sorry Xander, I wish there were more I could do.”

 

“Hey, you and Faith are out there every night fighting those damned things, You’re only two girls, you can’t stop them all,” Xander said, reassuring the Slayer, that would be laughable if it weren’t so needed, “You’re here now, that’s important.”

 

“Thanks, Xander,” Buffy smiled softly, “You’re really great, I Still wish there was more I could do.”

 

‘ _You could die,’_ Xander thought, although he just let a sad look flit across his face, “Right now All I need is friends Buff, and I got that.”

 

Buffy smiled, “You bet you do.” She agreed, hugging him again, “We should get to class. I’m glad you’re ok.”

 

“Thanks, Buff, See you at Lunch ok?” Xander said with a sad smile.

 

“We’ll be there,” Buffy assured him, waving before she left.

 

“Ugh, do they have to be so nice the day before I can finally kill them?” Xander complained once she was far enough away.

 

“Well, in their defense, their friend just lost his parents,” Larry chuckled, “They don’t know he’s an enemy.”

 

“They won’t until it’s too late if I have anything to say about it,” Xander growled lightly.

 

Larry nuzzled his Commander, “I’ll see you as soon as I can.” he promised.

 

“They’ll expect me to go to the Library after school, meet me there,” Xander instructed, giving Larry a hug for the public before heading to class.

 

~~~

 

Xander was all set to have to spend all day with his ‘friends’ but he was in luck, just as he got to the lunch table, his new phone rang, he answered it with a surprised, “Hello?”

 

“Alexander Harris?” the voice on the other end asked, “I’m glad I was able to catch you, I’m the executor of your Mother’s estate, Your Mother and father both had substantial life insurance, and shortly after your Father’s passing your Mother made sure to have you noted as sole inheritor to both should anything happen to her, is there a chance you can come in and speak to us today? We’d like to get this settled as soon as possible.”

 

“Hold on a second,” Xander said, looking at his ‘friends’ “Guys? I need to take this, Something about insurance. I’ll see you after school ok?”

 

The others nodded, letting Xander walk off. Xander chose a secluded bathroom to continue the conversation, “Sorry about that, I had the home phone transferred to a cell so I didn’t have to stay home all day, You said something about insurance? I didn’t even know you could get life insurance in this godforsaken town.”

 

“Your parents both took out a policy when you were born Alexander,” The person on the other end said, “The premiums in your town are bit higher than average, but your town does have gang problems.”

 

Xander scoffed, “No kidding. So, what do you need me to do?”

 

“Well, if you could come to sign papers and look over the policies we would appreciate it,” They said.

 

“School ends at three, I’ll be there at three thirty,” He said, “This is really going to help, Thank you. I wasn’t sure how I was going to take care of this all.”

 

“Your Father’s insurance was going to be paid today, I will have the check for that when you come in, it will take us a few days to process your Mother’s insurance, and you might want to stop by the bank afterwards to start the process of getting their bank accounts transferred to your name,” they said, “The title of the car and mortgage on the house are already being worked on.”

 

“Wow… thanks,” Xander said, he was crowing on the inside, _money_! He could use that! Killing those two had turned out to be good things.

 

“Shall I make an appointment to see you after school, say four?” They asked giving him the address.

 

“Four’s good, I can get a ride from my boyfriend,” Xander agreed, grinning widely.

 

“I will see you then Alexander, and my deepest condolences on your losses sir,” They said, “Farewell.”

 

“Yeah, bye,” Xander said, hanging up. He couldn’t prevent the long wild laugh that escaped his throat, There was _insurance_!

 

Tor, just entering to go pee, couldn’t stop himself from answering his Commander’s call, looking to see where in the bathroom he was.

 

Upon hearing Tor’s answering laugh, Xander threw open the stall door, moving to the very surprised beta and kissing him deeply, “There’s _insurance_! Those two idiots had _insurance_. We’re going to have money!” he enthused, grinning broadly, “Killing those two was worth it after all. Tell Kyle and Michael, The appointment’s at four. Larry and I will be at the Manor immediately after.”

 

“That’s Great!” Tor grinned, nuzzling his enthusiastic Commander, “Money’s good.”

 

Xander grinned, “I need a minute to not look thrilled,” he chuckled, hugging Tor again, gathering himself and getting a dazed look on his face, “As soon as the lions are gone I won’t have to act depressed anymore,” he mused, heading out.

 

When he returned to the others, lunch was almost over, and he looked surprised, shocked, and a little sad, Willow looked over at him, “What was that call about?”

 

“Mom and dad had insurance,” he said, sounding a little dazed, “The lawyer was calling me about Mom’s estate.”

 

“Oh,” Buffy said, frowning, “Well… at least it’ll help cover funeral expenses?” She asked, “And keep you alive until you can get a job.”

 

“Yeah.” Xander nodded, “It’s just all so much. It’s happening so fast.”

 

“Lawyers need to be on top of things in Sunnydale,” Willow said, “There’s a lot of deaths every day here.”

 

“I guess so,” Xander nodded, “I have an appointment at four, Sorry I can’t really hang out today. Maybe a half hour before I have to go. Tomorrow ok?”

 

“You’ve got important things to do,” Willow said soothingly, “We understand.”

 

“Thanks, Wills.” he said, as the bell rung and they had to get back to class.

 

There were I’m sorries all around after school, But eventually, Xander was able to get away, sighing as he got into Larry’s car, “I can’t wait until we can just _kill_ them all.” he said

 

“Soon, you just wanted one more right, Commander?” Larry asked, starting to drive to the location Xander’d given him.

 

“One more, and we’re getting him tonight. Tomorrow the Lions become the prey,” Xander grinned ferally, “And once the three that can hurt us are taken care of, the rest can fall into place.”

 

“And the Cackle can be together all the time, instead of Kyle and Tor having to avoid you at school,” Larry smiled.

 

“Exactly. And once we can get out of this stupid institution we’ll never have to part from any of the others,” Xander grinned, “Not even the ones who can’t go out in the day.”

 

“That sounds great,” Larry smiled, parking at the somber lawyer’s office.

 

“It does,” Xander agreed, “now, I need to look depressed, we have to see a lawyer about my parent’s deaths.”

 

Larry grinned, but hugged him, “And we’ll never have to be alone again.” he said.

 

“No, we won’t,” Xander agreed, getting out of the car and waiting for Larry to join him. Once the larger boy’s arm was around his shoulder he leaned into him, heading in.

 

The lawyer that greeted them was a tall thin lady with a tight bun, She was also some kind of demon, “You must be Mr. Harris, I’m Dalia Hander, I was handling your Father’s case when I was informed of your Mother’s passing. I’m so sorry to hear about it. The Sunnydale branch of Wolfram and Hart specializes in estate planning, among other things, we’ll help you every step of the way.”

 

Xander was surprised when he noticed she wasn’t human and stretched his senses to see everyone else in the building, almost no one here was human, “Well, that’s a surprise,” he said, smirking, “Since when are there demonic lawyers?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Your senses are stronger than they should be.”

 

“A lot about me is stronger than it should be,” Xander said blandly, “Why don’t we go sit down and we can talk about this cordially, Monster to Monster.”

 

“You call yourself a monster but not a demon,” She pointed out, leading them to her office and taking her seat, “And you _seem_ human, What exactly are you Alexander Harris?”

 

“Bit of this bit of that,” Xander said, taking a seat, “Spell released a couple of previous possessions. Including a Hyena, which is what my boys have. My own mix makes me more controlled than they are.”

 

“Did you kill your parents?” Miss Hander asked, looking at Xander.

 

“Does it matter?” Xander asked casually.

 

“Not to us no,” She admitted, “But if you’re connected to the deaths you can be charged with a felony.”

 

“All the cops know is my Father fell down the stairs and my Mother was killed by a vampire,” Xander said simply, “I’ve been cleared of his stair fall obviously, and since I’m not a Vampire, I can’t be tied to her death.”

 

“Good, good,” She nodded, taking out a check and several papers, “We’ve already taken the estate planning fee for your Father’s case out of the insurance payment, we’ll be doing the same for your Mother’s fees. If You’ll sign the papers here we can get all of your parents' earthly goods transferred to you.”

 

“Hand it over,” he said, reaching for the papers, “I’m not signing away anything I need here am I?”

 

“This is a human case Mr. Harris, No soul clauses involved,” She said, smirking, “Now if you want to sell that, We do have some very good deals for it.”

 

“No thanks,” Xander chuckled, signing the papers, “I’m already going to some kind of hell, I don’t want to give anyone reason to hurry that.”

 

“Smart idea Mr. Harris,” She admitted, handing over the check, “I’ll be getting back to you when your Mother’s insurance case clears, Or if I have any more papers for you to sign. Please, call us if you need anything, The nearby LA branch is very skilled with criminal cases, both human and demonic.”

 

“Let’s hope I don’t need that,” Xander said, looking at the check, “Damn, that’s good.”

 

“Your Mother’s check will be twice that,” She said simply, “Thank you for your patronage, Mr. Harris, I hope to see you again.”

 

“Yeah, to give me Mom’s check,” Xander laughed, which set Larry off. He held up a hand to stop the beta, “Do you know the old Mansion on Crawford?”

 

“That’s Angelus’s Mansion,” She said, surprised.

 

“It’s Michael now, He’s one of mine,” Xander said, “If you need me, I’ll be there.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Harris,” She said, “The Senior partners will be very interested in this news.”

 

“Your Senior Partners know a lot about Angel?” he asked raising an eyebrow, “Tell your senior partners that Buffy’s going to die soon as well. There’s going to be a shift of power on the Hellmouth.”

 

“Keep an eye out for Mayor Wilkins,” The Lawyer warned, looking at Xander, really looking, This boy could be a bigger player than she thought, “He plans to ascend soon, during the eclipse in May.”

 

“As long as it doesn’t mess with my hunting or hurt my boys, I couldn’t care less,” Xander shrugged, getting up, “But thanks for the warning.”

 

“I’m going to tell the Senior Partners about you,” She said, “You’re a very interesting man Mr. Harris.”

 

“Like I said, as long as it doesn’t interfere with my hunting or hurt my boys, I couldn’t care less,” Xander shrugged, before grinning, “Of course, if they ever want to get rid of a pretty boy, I could use a lawyer.”

 

“I’ll tell them that,” She said with a chuckle of her own, “If they like you, they might send you one anyway.”

 

“We’ll see if they like me then,” he grinned ferally, “I do love to get new boys with special talents.”

 

She chuckled, “You only take boys?” She asked.

 

Xander frowned, “I don’t usually get along with women. The idea of adding another female to my cackle makes me want to vomit.”

 

“Another female?” She asked, “I would take that to assume you consider yourself the female of your cackle?”

 

“Hyenas are matriarchal, I am the matriarch of my Cackle,” he scowled, “I will _never_ be a woman, but I am Female, where it counts. Maybe if I can find the right spells I can even make that right. I’d love to have cubs.”

 

“I haven’t heard of a spell that can make a human male have children, but I’ll keep an ear out,” She said, “Of course, I do charge for those services.”

 

“You’re evil Lawyers, literally,” Xander laughed, holding up a hand to stop Larry before he started, “I wouldn’t expect less.”

 

“We do our best Mr. Harris,” She chuckled, “It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope I can meet more of your cackle soon.”

 

“We’ll see,” Xander shrugged, “Good bye, Dalia.”

 

“Farewell Mr. Harris,” She said, “We’ll see each other again soon.”

 

“We will,” he agreed, heading out, Larry following obediently behind.

 

~~~

 

Xander grinned as they got out at the Mansion, moving to greet the three boys he’d been separated from, “Michael?” he asked once the greetings were done, “Have you ever heard of a law firm called ‘Wolfram and Hart?’”

 

“Demonic lawyers,” Michael said, nuzzling his Commander’s neck with a purr, he’d missed him since this morning, “Why?”

 

“They apparently do a lot of estate planning on the Hellmouth,” He chuckled, waving the check, “Imagine my surprise when Mom’s lawyers turned out to be demons. I think the one likes me, She asked why I only take men.”

 

“How much is the check?” Kyle asked excitedly.

 

“250,000. Mom’s is going to be twice as high,” Xander said, grinning, “We’ll have enough to turn this place into a paradise.”

 

“We need a big couch,” Tor grinned, “Something we can all cuddle on. And two king beds pushed together in case the Cackle gets too big for just one.”

 

“And a big freezer for the bodies,” Xander said, “and a table to eat at. And butchering equipment.”

 

“Better clothes,” Michael said, “You all dress in such poor quality stuff.”

 

Xander chuckled, “Before we spend it all, I need to know, have you figured out how to get Spike?”

 

“I thought we should tell him the truth,” Michael said, “Right now he’s hurting, He feels weak, unwanted. You can offer him power, a family, and a lover who would never be unfaithful or leave him.”

 

“Is the Vampire idea of ‘faithful’ Only having sex within the family?” Xander asked with a wry chuckle, “You think he’ll take it.”

 

Michael chuckled, “Yes it is, and yes he will. He’ll take anything to get away from the pain he’s in.”

 

“How do you get him to trust us with this offer? He knows you as dead and me as the Slayer’s pet,” Xander pointed out.

 

“I figured I’d approach with two girls, Give him one and drain the other, You can show up and complain about wasting the meat, we’ll see what happens from there,” Michael shrugged, “If it doesn’t work, we can have the others surround him like you did me.”

 

“We’ll get the supplies from your change and head out as soon as it’s dark then,” Xander nodded, “If this works, You deserve a reward, if it doesn’t, I’ll find a way to punish you,” he warned.

 

“I would expect nothing less Commander,” Michael said honestly.

 

“Good boy,” Xander praised, resting a hand on Michael’s chest, “Now, it’s still a few hours until dark, And I know we need to start moving supplies from the old den here, but I missed you, my boys.”

 

“We don’t really have time to play Commander,” Larry said sadly, “If we don’t show up for dinner my mom will freak out, and might call the cops.”

 

Xander sighed, “Your mother is irritating,” he declared, “Find a way to break off from her soon.”

 

“We can have her killed if she gets too annoying,” Larry suggested.

 

“We’ll see,” Xander sighed, “Let’s get prepared for tonight, first we need to bring our supplies here, Then I suppose Larry and I have to go to his Mother’s for dinner. I’m Lucky the Colonel tried Drama before joining the Military.”

 

“The Colonel?” Michael asked confused.

 

“One of the two possessions that made me who I am now, The Colonel, and the Alpha,” Xander said, “The Colonel being a very gay man who joined the military to get away from women entirely, The Alpha being the Alpha Female of the Hyena Cackle.”

 

“That’s why you’re so good at all this. Controlling the others, and yourself, The Hyena Alpha isn’t pure, Her control is, but you aren’t pure hyena like the boys. You’re closer to me,” Michael said, surprised.

 

“I suppose you could say that yes,” Xander agreed, “But because I have that control, I’m able to share it with my beautiful boys.”

 

Tor smiled, nuzzling Xander, “You’re a better Alpha this time than you were the last time.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that Tor,” Xander chuckled, petting his head, “We need to get ready, I’ll try to be back before dark.”

 

With that the boys went back to Xander’s house, gathering the stuff they would need for tonight, before dropping Tor and Kyle back off at the new Den and Larry driving Xander to his own house, “I wish I could stay with you tonight,” Larry said with a sigh.

 

Xander seemed to think about that, “Actually, I have an idea for that,” he said, “I’ll talk to her after dinner.”

 

“Really?” Larry asked, looking hopeful.

 

“Really,” Xander grinned, hugging him and putting on his depressed face, “Let’s go.”

 

Xander let Larry hold him as they walked into the house, giving weak smiles as he was introduced around and using ‘seeing lawyers’ as the reason they were late, The meal they were sat down to would probably have been delicious if it weren’t cooked so well.

 

Mrs. Blaisdell smiled, looking over at the boy just last night her Larry had announced he was in love with and moving out to move in with, “So, Xander, Tell us about yourself.”

 

Xander gave a bitter laugh at that question, “What’s to tell? I’m useless, I don’t make the best grades, all I’m good at is joking, my own dad hated me so much he fell down the stairs trying to take a swing at me, I’m pretty sure my best friend looks at me like a particularly stupid puppy, and the only adult that ever gave a rat's ass about me was just killed on her way home from work.” he paused, tight bitter expression softening as he glanced at Larry, “And somehow despite all that one of the hottest, sweetest guys I’ve ever met loves _me_ and I really don’t see why.”

 

Larry frowned, pulling Xander into a hug, “Hey, don’t talk about yourself that way. You’re better than you think and the only reason your grades are so low is you insist on taking AP courses so you can stay in class with Willow for some insane reason. You are sweet, funny, and did you even _see_ yourself in that speedo when you were on the swim team? I was barely even out yet then and I couldn’t stop staring.”

 

Xander smiled, laughing just a little, holding Larry tight, “Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you.”

 

“That’s just the sadness talking,” Larry said, “Just wait, you’ll be back to your funny beautiful self in no time.”

 

“Thanks, Larry,” Xander said softly, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Larry smiled, “Now eat, I think my sister’s been put off her dinner.”

 

Xander cracked a smile, “Sorry about that,” he said, sounding embarrassed.

 

That production prevented any more prying questions at the rest of the meal, and once it was over Xander tried to get a moment alone with Larry’s parents, “I’m sorry about that at dinner,” he said, looking a little panicked, pacing just a little, “It’s just… It’s been a very bad week for me. First my dad, and coming out to everyone, and then Mom… if it weren’t for Larry I don’t think I’d be here right now. Which is why I wanted to talk to you guys alone for a minute,” He paused, looking them over before starting to pace in earnest, “I know he told you what I asked him yesterday, and I know you guys think it’s too soon, you’re too young, all the cliche stuff, but it’s really real, you know? Larry and me, it feels like a forever thing, and I really don’t think I can be left alone right now. I really can’t be alone right now. I wanted to ask… I wanted to beg you to let him stay with me. To skip however long you wanted to wait because I can’t be alone. I’m already falling apart.”

 

“You’re asking us to let our son move in with you… tonight?” Mr. Blaisdell asked, looking at the desperate seeming boy, “You’re right it’s sudden.”

 

Mrs. Blaisdell frowned, but nodded, “It’s sudden, but I can see why he needs it,” She said softly, resting a hand on her husband’s leg, “Xander doesn’t have anyone but Larry right now. He doesn’t think his best friend really likes him and his parents were just killed. I think we should let him.”

 

Mr. Blaisdell looked at his wife, but nodded, “If you’re sure, I don’t think we can stop you. You’re both almost 18, and My wife is right, you look like you really need Larry right now.”

 

Xander stopped his pacing, beaming happily at them and giving them a quick hug, “Thank you! I can’t thank you enough for this.” he said, rushing out to give Larry the good news. He grinned as he hugged Larry and whispered in his ear, “They fell for it.”

 

Larry smiled, kissing Xander passionately, Only to hear an “eww” from his little sister, “I guess I should go pack a few things then?” he asked.

 

“I’ll help,” Xander offered, letting Larry lead him up to his room.

 

“You’re a surprisingly good actor Larry,” Xander said, once they were alone.

 

“You’re not the only one who thought of Drama as the last bastion for the young gay man,” Larry grinned, “I just didn’t stick with it because Football was more important.”

 

“I’m glad you did, it’s useful. Let’s get you some clothes,” Xander said, “And hurry, it’s dark already.”

 

“Yes Commander,” Larry said, grabbing his luggage he never used and throwing clothes in it. Once it was full he closed it and grinned, “Let’s go.”

 

Xander grinned, kissing Larry again, “Just think, you don’t have to leave my side ever again,” he said.

 

Larry grinned, kissing his Commander back, “I like that.” he said, moving to say goodbye to his family before leaving.

 

Once they got back to the manor, they armed up, crosses and holy water pistols, before making their way to the cemetery. They stopped to pick up two mewling terrors of girls, and once they found Spike, Michael approached, surprising the blonde. “Brought you a treat,” Michael said, tossing one of the girls at Spike and draining the one he still had.

 

“Bloody Fuck, Angelus? You’re dead!” Spike protested, not touching his screaming girl.

 

“Not quite,” Michael said, dropping the body and letting his childe see the green in his eyes.

 

Xander tutted as he approached, crouching at the body on the ground. “We need to get that bigger freezer. This is such a waste of good meat,” He complained, looking up at the still surprised Spike, “Oh for fuck’s sake. Eat that thing or I’ll kill her myself.”

 

Spike blinked, but did as he was told, tossing the body aside, “Somebody tell me what the bloody fuck is going on? Why’s Angel… Angelus, whatever the bloody fuck he’s calling himself now got green eyes? And since when does the Slayer’s boy toy approve of killing?”

 

“I’m not really the Slayer’s anything anymore,” Xander said, propping himself up on a nearby tombstone, “As for Michael, which is what I’m calling him, His eyes changed color because he’s one of mine. He thought you’d like the chance to do the same.”

 

“It’s more power than you ever thought possible,” Michael said, looking up as the other boys slowly surrounded the other vampire, “More freedom than just the demon gives you, a family to protect you, to hunt with, and someone to love, who will love you for the rest of his life, and only ever punishes you if you’re bad.”

 

“I don’t like punishing my boys,” Xander agreed, running a hand down Michael’s cheek, “I much prefer rewarding them.” He walked up to Spike, reaching up to rest his hands on the still transformed face, “You’ll forget about all the pain she’s put you through. A century of emotional torture and what ifs in the name of love will be gone. In her place, only one love will matter, One love who would do _anything_ for his Cackle. Someone who will _never_ turn you away or replace you with another. I can’t say you’ll be my only, I already have four and I have plans for more, but I can promise to love you completely like I love all of my boys.”

 

Spike’s face softened, now blue eyes locking on chocolate brown, “That sounds too bloody good to be true,” he said frankly, “What’s the catch?”

 

Xander smiled, dropping his hands, “The Primal does change a person, You just have to look at what’s in front of you to believe that,” he said, gesturing to himself and Michael, “And I am the Alpha, The Commander, and that means I’m in control. That’s the only catch, and as soon as you join us, we’re going Slayer hunting.”

 

“And I suppose I won’t care about those catches once it’s done?” Spike asked wryly, looking at Michael again, before looking back to Xander, “Alright. Don’t see why not.”

 

Xander beamed, “You won’t regret your choice Spike,” he promised, offering the bleached blonde his hand, “Just come with us.”

 

Spike took his hand, following him to the Zoo. If he still had a soul he’d feel like he just sold it, but something told him the offer was on the up and up. ‘Michael’ and Xander at least believed what they were saying, and honestly, he was so bloody tired of hurting he’d take any path out of it.

 

They’d had to break into the zoo, it was too late for it to be open, but once they had, Xander brought them to the Hyena pens, instructing Spike to lay down and starting to paint the symbols he needed. A chant and a bite later, and Spike screamed, although his pain and moment of inhuman stillness was much shorter than Michael’s had been.

 

Spike opened his eyes, face transformed, once yellow eyes now green, sniffing the air and bending up to nuzzle Xander’s chest, “Beautiful,” he breathed.

 

“It’s time to claim you my lovely new vampire,” Xander grinned, kissing Spike deeply, careful of the razor sharp teeth, “Get the pants off.”

 

“Anything you say luv,” Spike agreed, tossing his pants off as soon as Xander moved to do the same, grinning when Xander removed his present for every one of these things plug, “Ya’ve been ready for me have ya pet?”

 

“I’m always ready for my new boys,” Xander grinned, straddling Spike again, kissing him deeply, “no bites where I can’t cover it until we kill the Slayer.”

 

“But I can bite,” he grinned, “Looks like Michael already has.”

 

“Oh yes, I’ll bite back even.” he groaned slightly, reaching down to coat Spike’s erection.

 

Spike groaned, nuzzling a spot on Xander’s chest, near the armpit, a good place to bite if you don’t want it shown, “Bloody hell yes.”

 

Xander moaned, moving to slowly seat himself on Spike’s erection, stilling only when fully seated, “Oh that’s good,” he said, starting slow sure strokes.

 

Spike growled, biting down as Xander moved, lapping at the delicious blood as his hands explored Xander’s body, listening for every gasp and groan.

 

Xander let out a low keen, moving faster, loving the feel of his beta’s bite, wanting more. Very soon, Xander’s edge approached. Pulling Spike’s face back from his bleeding chest, Xander kissed him fiercely, groaning at the taste of his own blood on his beta’s lips, before bending in to nuzzle at Spike’s neck. “My turn. Cum for me, Spike,” Xander demanded, before biting down hard, lapping at what blood his own blunt human teeth could pull, cumming hard around him.

 

Spike cried out, the combination of the order, bite, and Xander’s orgasm pulling his own from him, his hands digging into soft skin. “Oh bloody fucking _hell_ that was good,” He breathed, nuzzling Xander again, not wanting to let go.

 

“No kidding,” Xander agreed, groaning in pleasure as he came down.

 

“We should get back to the Den before the security guards make their rounds,” Michael reminded, moving to get the wipes.

 

“Ya always did know how to ruin a good time,” Spike complained, finally letting Xander go.

 

Xander sighed, “He’s right though,” he admitted, taking a wipe and cleaning up.

 

Spike sighed, cleaning up, getting dressed after and going for his pack of cigarettes, Which Xander immediately grabbed, crumpled, and tossed away, “Oi! Those were my fags,” Spike complained.

 

“They reek,” Xander scowled, “You’re getting that coat cleaned too. I won’t have one of my boys stinking. How did a vampire ever pick up a habit that involved fire in the first place?”

 

“Calms me down,” Spike defended, and man was that pout adorable, Xander had to bite back a groan.

 

“How is it pouty vampires are so damned cute? You’re supposed to be vicious killers, not kitty cats,” Xander asked, sounding exasperated, “First Michael with those puppy dog eyes almost convincing me to stop his ceremony, now you with that kitten pout. I swear cute vampires will be the death of me,” He sighed, reaching out and hugging Spike, “I take care of my boys, If you are nervous, tell me why and I will kill it, If you want to hunt, we will hunt, and if you need sex, we will have sex. Use that nervous energy, don’t hide it.”

 

Spike chuckled, “You know, Dru used to call me her kitty cat,” he mused.

 

“She was probably on the receiving edge of that pout too many times,” Xander chuckled, “And while Hyenas are closer to Felidae than Canidae, we are still another family. You are a kitten no longer. You might act like a cub sometimes though.”

 

“You got that right,” Michael said under his breath.

 

Xander chuckled, “Let’s go my loves, It’s time to make our new den ours.”

 

“When do we get to kill the Slayer?” Spike asked, following the others out.

 

“Tomorrow, I doubt we can isolate her today. We should discuss that tonight actually,” Xander admitted, moving with the boys to jump the high fence, “I want to kill Buffy and Willow, and kidnap Giles in the same night. We could use Giles’ knowledge, and he’s not hard on the eyes, a bit old, but handsome.”

 

“Why all in the same night?” Spike asked as this was his first time hearing this.

 

“Buffy, Willow, and Giles are the ones who were there for the first undoing of the Cackle,” Xander frowned, “When we make our move, we will be exposing the Cackle to scrutiny, and to be honest I am tired of having to hide my relationship with my boys.” he paused, clearing the high fence and waiting for the others to do the same, “Now that I have you, I think we’re strong enough to take on the Lions, we’ll do it as soon as we can.”

 

“Lions being the Slayer and her gang,” Spike nodded, “Ya know, save this need ta be with _you_ , I don’t feel much different.”

 

“Unlike the other boys, you were a ruthless predator before the change,” Xander said with a chuckle.

 

“We need another car,” Larry said, wishing they didn’t have to walk all the way home.

 

“As soon as the cops release it, I’ll be getting one,” Xander frowned, “Michael has that convertible, but it's a two seater, and Giles has a car, but it’s this tiny classic thing.”

 

“I got a DeSoto,” Spike said helpfully, “Big American Muscle car.”

 

“There we go, more cars,” Xander grinned, “More than enough to get us around this town in style, carry a few bodies.”

 

“Speaking of bodies,” Michael said, “What do you plan to do with Buffy and Willow? You can’t afford to have any more bodies connected to you.”

 

Xander frowned, “I want to _eat_ Buffy,” he said, “Under that perfume she wears she smells delicious, and all the books say Slayers taste amazing, but we don’t have room in the freezer for more than her right now, I don’t know what we can do with Willow.”

 

“Could turn her and stake her,” Spike suggested, “That way the only body we have ta worry about is dust.”

 

Xander paused, and then grinned and gave Spike a kiss, “that’s a perfect idea, Spike. Thank you,” he smiled, turning to Michael, “He was a perfect addition Michael, thank you for recommending him.”

 

“Does that mean I get a reward, _A chéadsearc_?” Michael asked with a grin.

 

Xander grinned, opening the door to their den finally, “I think you both deserve one,” he said, “But how exactly?”

 

“Ya could take us both,” Spike grinned, “bet ya’d like that, being all stretched out tight with us both in ya.”

 

Xander shuddered, giving a little groan, “Now that sounds amazing.” he agreed, already starting to strip as he walked into the mansion.

 

The others took his cue, leaving their clothes in the living room, although Michael grumbled something about having one of the boys clean the living room when they were done. Very soon there were six very naked and very aroused hyena men, Most of them trying to get their scrap of affection from their Commander.

 

Xander made sure to give the three who weren’t in on the fun a very thorough kiss and grope before turning his attention to the two vampires. The two vampires were like a study in contrasts, Spike was lean, lithe, bony in places, all sharp edges and angular planes, Michael was muscular, broad, softened just enough that his edges were smooth. Spike’s bleached blonde hair and blue eyes promised a rough fuck, all fire and passion, Michael’s dark hair and soft brown eyes whispered of long gentle lovemaking and cool winter days snuggled by a fire. The best part being that these two studies in masculine beauty were all Xander’s. Xander let out a long moan as Spike’s hands ran over his body, positioning himself behind him as Michael kissed him, taking the front.

 

“Gonna have to open you real wide for this pet,” Spike said, nuzzling Xander’s neck as his hand moved between his legs, readying him for a spreading.

 

Michael’s hands moved over Xander’s torso, trailing kisses and human mouthed nibbles over his body, “Just relax, _A chéadsearc_ , We’ll take care of you,” he promised.

 

“Oh god yes,” Xander groaned, legs spreading for Spike as Spike started with two lubed fingers, Xander was already plenty stretched from earlier, so he moved to three quickly, which caused Xander to groan louder.

 

“That’s it pet,” Spike said, working the fourth into him, licking a few scabbed over bites, working his hand in before finally getting the thumb under, smirking at Xander’s gasp, “That’s it Pet, Got my whole hand in you now. Never been this stretched before have you?”

 

“Oh god,” Xander breathed, it felt amazing, “Spike, stop playing, I want to feel you both.”

 

Spike smirked, shifting his hand in just the right spot, Xander nearly came right there, “Anything you say, Commander,” he said, pulling his hand out, getting more lube on it and reaching to stroke Michael, guiding the older vampire to their Commander’s waiting hole.

 

Michael groaned, allowing Spike to guide him, pressing into Xander with a moan, Spike following a few moments later. It took the Vampires a moment to get a rhythm going, and before they even could, Xander cried out, cumming hard, the first of, he hoped, two this time. Xander’s orgasm didn’t help with the ‘finding a rhythm’ process, but it did cause both vampires to vamp out, Michael managing a warning, “not the neck,” as his mouth sought purchase on Xander’s skin.

 

Xander panted a moment, coming down only slightly before saying, “Arm, I can wear sleeves, it’s winter.” With that instruction both mouths found different arms, If he hadn’t just cum Xander would have cum then and there, He did manage a “so close!” in warning, bending in to find his own place to bite, finding purchase on Michael’s shoulder and biting down.

 

That bite caused Michael to cum, groaning against the arm he had no intention of letting go of, his hand moving to stroke Xander to finish. Xander came shortly after, Michael’s hand bringing him to his end with a loud groan of his own. Spike was next, Emptying into Xander two short strokes later, holding the beautiful boy close. He was the first to let go to talk, “Fuck pet, that was amazing.”

 

Xander groaned, pulling back to lean against Spike a little, “You weren’t even on this end,” he teased lightly, panting still.

 

Michael finally gave up his arm, nuzzling Xander gently, “You should get some sleep, _A chéadsearc_ , You have a busy day tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” Xander yawned, then shivered, “I’m cold, One of you switch with a human and get me the blankets.”

 

Michael sighed, since he was closest, he switched with the nearest human, Kyle, Spike reaching down to pull the blankets over their bodies. Once that was done, everyone snuggled in tight, ready to sleep for the night.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Xander decided against his usual thorough shower, Nothing Oz could say today would have time to worm its way into suspicion before it was too late. Actually, if he told Willow anything it might do better to isolate her after school. He gave the four he couldn’t take with him a deep kiss before letting Larry drive him off to school. He had to bite back a grin when he saw the look of concern flit across Oz’s face when he saw him for the first time that day, but other than that, the actual school day was uneventful. It was after school that things started happening.

 

Willow approached Xander with her ‘concerned look’ on, cornering him away from Larry before they got to the library, “Xander I’m worried about you,” She said softly, “You weren’t even gay a week ago and Oz says you smell like sex, a LOT of sex, with multiple guys, and blood. What’s going on?”

 

Xander managed a sheepish look, looking down, “It’s a lot more complicated than it smells, trust me.” He said as honestly as possible, “I can explain, I really can, But not here ok? It’s not safe. Come to my house instead, I’ll tell you there. Just… Don’t Tell Buffy? She gets all ‘I’m the slayer, everything is my job’ and she literally can’t help with anything right now, She’d just make things worse. Please?”

 

Willow knew she couldn’t say no to those sweet brown eyes when they looked at her like that, and sighed, “Ok, We’ll talk about this at your house.”

 

Xander smiled, “That’s great Wills, Say half an hour? I gotta square things with Larry first.”

 

“Half an hour it is, be careful Xander, whatever it is you’re doing,” She said softly.

 

“Don’t worry so much Wills, I know exactly what I’m doing, I promise,” Xander said, moving to find Larry nearby.

 

Larry grinned, “We got her isolated?” he asked when Xander approached.

 

“She’ll be at my house in half an hour, I want you to go get the others and be there before then. Put Michael and Spike in the trunk if you have to,” he said with a grin, “She’ll be dead before dark.”

 

“I’ll make sure we’re there,” Larry smiled, moving to his car to do just that.

 

Half an hour later Willow was at Xander’s door, a little nervous, she couldn’t imagine what was so big that he was having gay orgies and he couldn’t talk about it with the others, but she trusted Xander. Which was honestly the biggest mistake she was making, she just didn’t know it.

 

Xander answered the door with a nervous smile, “Wills! You’re here!” he said, stepping aside to let her in, and immediately locking the door behind her, grinning ferally, “What I can’t decide is if I’m that good of an actor or if you’re just too trusting for your own good.” he said, giving a laugh, calling his boys in, “I like to think it’s a bit of both, After all, Larry and I tried so hard to be ‘normal’ all week, and you had no reason to mistrust your best friend.”

 

Willow froze at the crazy sound of that laugh, her eyes widening when she saw Kyle and Tor, looking confused at Larry, Michael, and Spike, “That’s not possible.” She said, pieces falling into place, “What happened?”

 

“You made a perfect mistake,” he chuckled, “Merged the Colonel and the Alpha. From there it was just a matter of learning how to bring my Cackle back, stronger than it ever was before. Now it’s just a matter of getting rid of the ones who have a chance of getting rid of me. That’s enough monologuing, Spike! This one was your idea, you have the honors.”

 

Spike smirked, “Love ta pet.” he said, face transforming, Willow barely got out a scream before her life was silenced, Spike letting a bare drop of his blood enter her mouth before hoisting the dead body, “Let’s get her chained up, She’ll be dust in a few days.” He said.

 

Xander smirked, “We’ll use the chains we used for Michael’s transformation.” he said, looking at his watch, “We need to gather up my things before we go to the den, And then we have some time before dark, and we can get Buffy.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting through Xander’s things, Michael was insisting on getting him better clothes now that Xander didn’t have to hide, and mentioned that he’d gathered quite a lot of money over the years. Xander was sorting everything else into Valuable and garbage, He didn’t really need the things he’d gathered over his years as a teenage geek, but some of it could be sold for money. With the valuables boxed up and what few items Michael approved of sorted out of his closet, they went home, enjoying themselves for a few hours before they had to be out again, bags for storing Buffy’s body and rope for binding Giles in the two cars they now had, they went to the graveyard where Buffy was going to be patrolling.

 

The Cackle hid out of sight as ‘Angel’ approached Buffy, a smile on his face, “Buffy! I have the best news!” He announced, approaching the petite blonde happily.

 

“You have good news?” Buffy asked surprised, She was wary whenever she saw Angel happy, For good reason really.

 

“I found a way to make my soul permanent, I can never lose it again.” he said, moving close to Buffy, “That’s why I’ve been gone the past couple of days.”

 

“Your soul is Permanent? Angel that’s amazing!” Buffy smiled broadly, hugging Angel tightly.

 

‘Angel’ returned the hug, lifting her off the ground holding her up, helpless, as Xander moved in behind her, he wanted first taste. “It really is,” Michael agreed, his eyes locking with Xander’s over her shoulder.

 

“Angel, there’s someone behind me,” Buffy said, starting to try and struggle out of his grip, it was difficult from this position.

 

“I know,” Michael said, his face transforming, grinning, “I promised him first bite.”

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Xander said with a wild laugh, hearing the others join before speaking again to the struggling slayer. “Goodbye Buffy,” He said, biting down on her neck, ripping a chunk of skin off and making a nearly orgasmic moan as Michael and Spike took over, drinking their fill of slayer blood. “Mmm… _Oh god_ ,” Xander groaned with his mouth full, looking at the three waiting humans, “Oh you have _got_ to try that, talk about an aphrodisiac.”

 

At his prompting the others crowded the body as the Vampires finished, each giving their own groans at the taste of the meat. Michael finished with Buffy’s body, moved swiftly to Xander, licking dribbles of blood from the Commander’s chin before kissing him deeply, hands moving to free both their erections. Spike, denied access to Xander by the faster Michael, grabbed the nearest boy, Tor, kissing him deeply as he did the same, leaving Larry and Kyle to do the same to each other. It was quite a depraved sight if you saw it, Six men, faces covered in blood, frotting with each other around a dead girl, but it didn’t last very long, The sexual high brought on by consuming slayer had all six so close already, it only took a few strokes before they were coming with cries into their partner’s mouths, seed spilling between them.

 

After taking a moment to come down, Xander groaned, “Ok, _that_ was amazing,” he said, panting, “We need to put the Slayer in the trunk and clean up before we can kidnap Giles.”

 

“There are baby wipes in my car,” Larry offered, panting himself. The only ones who weren’t panting were the vampires, who didn’t need to breathe.

 

“Then we go to Larry’s car,” Xander said, getting up and heading that way, not tucking in until he was somewhat cleaner, “Now, let’s go get Giles.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Good god, this chapter was almost twice as long as everyone else’s. Sorry about that. I had a lot to fit in here.
> 
> Translation: A chéadsearc (uh KHAYD-shark): First love (not “first” as in a series, but “first” as in “primary”).


	5. Giles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing. This is still mostly porn and murder, you won’t believe who I kill in this chapter! Some kidnapping, injury, and the wonderful mental image of Giles singing. Man Anthony Stewart Head is hot, especially when he sings.

Once everyone was clean and tucked back in, the Cackle drove to Giles’ condo, Xander had the others hide while he knocked on the door.

 

“Xander? What are you doing out this late?” Giles asked blearily, answering the door in his PJs, “You should go home.”

 

“Hey Giles, I really need to talk,” Xander said with a nervous smile, “Do you mind?”

 

“Well yes I rather do,” Giles said, frowning, “I was just headed to bed. Perhaps you could return later.”

 

“It’s really important G-man, please?” Xander asked, moving towards the door anyway.

 

“Unless it’s a matter of life or death it can wait until morning, Now if you don’t mind I was heading to bed,” Giles said crankily, moving to close the door.

 

Xander’s hand moved out to stop the door, showing a strength that Giles knew he didn’t naturally have, his eyes glowing, “That’s not going to work for me,” Xander growled.

 

“The bloody primal is back,” Giles cursed, shoving the door hard and trying to close it, rushing for his nearest weapon.

 

Xander let out a call laugh, kicking the door in and chasing after Giles; Kyle, Tor, and Larry following quickly behind. Spike and Michael, still limited by the magics surrounding vampires, tried and failed at the door, growling ferally as the other four chased after the surprisingly spry older man. Giles for his part, pulled up a short sword Faith had discarded nearby the last time the dark slayer had been in his condo, He managed a heavy slash across Kyle’s chest before he was finally subdued, taken down by four stronger, faster, and frankly, younger men. They pulled him outside where Spike tied the knots, binding the somewhat frightened older man.

 

“So this is what you’ve been studying all those days at the Library, ways to turn even Vampires into primals under your control?” Giles asked, testing the knots and finding them too tight to do much with, “Considering you’ve had every chance to kill me but you haven’t I suspect you plan to do the same to me. My question is how is it you all seem to have so much control over your primals? This would have taken weeks of planning and aside from the now far too coincidental deaths of your parents the only odd thing has been your relationship with Larry.”

 

Xander laughed, it wasn’t a call laugh but that didn’t stop the boys from joining him, “See? _This_ is why I like men so much better than women. Even that witch bitch couldn’t have worked this out like that, and she’s the reason this happened. I’ll give you a hint while we carry you to the car, The Hyena’s not the only thing that’s been in my head.”

 

Giles grunted as Michael shouldered him, “The Soldier. I take it the soldier was gay? The Hyena went on your human instincts for mates.”

 

“He was,” Xander grinned, “And the only thing I regret about that is I can’t have children to take over the Cackle when I’m done.”

 

“And I shudder to think of what would happen with two hyenae possessed vampires without an alpha female to control them,” Giles frowned.

 

“He’s going to be so much fun when we turn him,” Xander grinned, patting Giles’ cheek, “Let’s get to the zoo.”

 

~~~

 

Giles asked a million questions on the way to the zoo. He was resigned to his fate and wanted to know as much as he could before the predator took over his mind. He only hoped that the changes Xander had made, the ones that gave them more control and made the spell work on vampires, would let him retain his own sharp mind. The newly dubbed Michael at least seemed to have his full faculties, but that could be because of the unusual merge of spirit, soul, and demon. Spike didn’t seem much different, but to be honest, Giles didn’t exactly know the vampire well beyond his many attempts to kill Buffy. That thought gave Giles pause, If they were being so bold as to have already killed Willow, as evidenced by Xander’s earlier reference to the ‘witch bitch’ then it was likely that Buffy was dead as well. He said nothing as Spike hoisted him out of the car, heading to the high wall surrounding the zoo.

 

Spike chuckled, “Looks like the fight has gone out of the old man,” he noted.

 

“Untie me and I will show you exactly how old I am, Spike,” Giles threatened, his eyes focusing on Xander as the Vampires moved him into the zoo, “She’s dead, isn’t she? Buffy?”

 

Xander nodded, “She knew about the possessions before, She was a threat, and not an enticing one like you are.”

 

“Enticing? I’m old enough to be your father,” Giles protested.

 

“What was it Faith called you? Silver Fox?” Xander chuckled lightly, following the Vampires up the wall and pausing at the top to continue what he was saying, “You are gorgeous for your age Giles, and your knowledge could be useful for the Cackle, That’s why we’re turning you, instead of killing you.”

 

Giles could only respond with a grunt as the vampire carrying him jumped down, The expression on his face one of sorrow and contemplation. Buffy, his Slayer, the closest he would ever come to a daughter, was dead, and her killer thought him attractive enough to turn instead of kill. It was confusing, to say the least.

 

Xander froze when he realized one of the boys hadn’t joined them, Kyle could be heard whimpering on the other side of the fence. He hopped back up to look down at the injured boy, “That looks worse than it did when we left Giles’,” he noted, noticing the blood on Kyle’s shirt, and looking back at the boys on the other side, “Does anyone know first aid? Kyle looks pretty bad.”

 

“I do, but I doubt you’d let me assist in this state,” Giles said from Spike’s shoulder. Everyone else shook their heads.

 

“I’m not letting you touch one of my boys until you’re Cackle,” Xander growled lightly, “Michael! Larry! Take Kyle back to the Den, Clean him up and try to stop the bleeding. Spike and Tor, you’re with me. We’ll finish this quickly and bring Giles home to patch Kyle up. The way Spike drives we’ll be home in no time.”

 

Michael and Larry nodded, hopping back up over the fence to help Kyle. Spike and Tor started towards the Hyena pens at a run, Xander following behind. They wasted no time there, Spike cutting the bonds and shirt from Giles, holding the older man down while Xander painted the markings. He refused to rush the ritual, That was dangerous, but once the spirit was safely in Giles, he didn’t dawdle, “Sorry, we’re going to have to rush the claiming, One of my boys is hurt.” He said, practically ripping his own pants off and letting Spike do the same to Giles, “I’ll give you a good solid fuck once Kyle’s better.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Giles swore, his hands moving over Xander’s body, “Are we always this horny after the ritual?”

 

“There’s a reason the Claiming is part of it,” Xander groaned, pulling out the plug that he’d had in himself since before they’d killed Buffy and reaching to sloppily coat Giles’ erection before finally seating himself on it, “Oh fuck that’s good.” he groaned, not taking any time before starting his strokes.

 

“Bloody Hell, if this is rushed, I can’t wait to experience a good solid fuck,” Giles groaned, his hands moving to help Xander move, letting his Alpha set the pace.

 

“Don’t hold back, we’re in a hurry,” Xander groaned.

 

“Been so long I don’t think I can,” Giles admitted, reaching to stroke Xander as he moved.

 

“Fuck, Giles that’s good,” Xander groaned, “Getting close…”

 

Giles gasped, “Xander… can’t,” before releasing into him.

 

Xander cried out, the feel of Giles cumming into him, and the erratic motion of his strokes bringing him to his edge, cumming all over Giles. He took barely a moment to gather himself, panting, before saying, “We don’t have time to clean up, Kyle needs us.” and standing, pulling on his pants hurriedly.

 

“Right, the boy,” Giles nodded, moving to pull up his own pants, “Err. My legs are still bound.”

 

“Got it,” Spike said, cutting the ropes, “Let’s go old man.”

 

“You’re over 100 years older than I am,” Giles pointed out with a growl.

 

“Boys! No time for fighting!” Xander admonished, “Come on!”

 

Both men gave a growl, but followed, Tor making sure to gather their things before hurrying after them. With the way Spike drove they were back at the den before anything dried. Giles rushed to the nearest sink to clean up before moving to Kyle’s side, They had him laying on the couch with a towel over the wound.

 

“We can’t get the bleeding to stop,” Michael said, looking worriedly at Giles.

 

“Get me everything you have for first aid, I’ll do what I can,” Giles said, pulling back the towel to see the wound, “This will need sutures.”

 

“I can get a needle and thread,” Michael said, rushing off to get the stuff.

 

When Giles got it, he went through the stuff with a frown, “I suppose asking about any kind of antibiotic would be a loss?” he asked, “Do you have honey?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I like tea,” Michael admitted.

 

“Heat it to scalding, You wouldn’t happen to have any high proof alcohol?” he asked, starting to clean the wound with water he’d gotten from the sink.

 

“Jack ok?” Spike asked, pulling a bottle from his pocket.

 

Giles looked at the bottle, “80 proof, that’s enough.” he agreed, taking the bottle and using the whiskey to disinfect the thread and needle, “This will hurt Kyle.” he warned.

 

Kyle whimpered lightly, “I can handle it,” he said.

 

Xander took the spot by Kyle’s head, taking the boy’s hand, “Of course you can, my boys are strong.”

 

Giles nodded, starting to carefully stitch closed the gash, it took about 25 stitches to close the nearly five-inch gash, but once it was done, Giles took the hot honey, smearing it over the wound to keep the bacteria out and bandaging Kyle well, “Now, no major physical activity this weekend, that includes highly active sex, lay back and let someone else do the work.”

 

“Looks like you’ll be on your back tonight,” Xander chuckled, kissing Kyle, before turning to Giles, “You did beautifully Giles,” he added, moving to kiss the older man.

 

“Call me Ripper,” Giles said, kissing Xander deeply, “It’s bloody weird hearing my last name in the throes of passion.”

 

“Ripper it is then,” Xander chuckled, “I did promise you something Ripper. It’s time to come through on that.”

 

Ripper grinned, moving to kiss Xander again, “Show me the way to the bed and I’ll make bloody sure you don’t regret that promise.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Xander nearly purred, nipping at Ripper’s neck.

 

“Bloody hell yes,” Ripper growled lightly, nipping right back.

 

Xander grinned, getting up and leading Ripper back, calling as he left, “And someone shove the slayer in the fridge, I’ll butcher her tomorrow.”

 

Ripper growled lightly, “I’m still upset about that.”

 

“You experienced her death as a human,” Xander shrugged, kissing Ripper to calm him down, “But she would have tried to stop this, us, and that means she needed to be killed.”

 

“I understand,” Ripper said, kissing Xander back, “You only want to protect us.”

 

“Exactly,” Xander said, opening the bedroom door and pulling Ripper to the bed, his hands trying to get Ripper’s PJs off, “Now I think we both have a promise to live up to.”

 

Ripper let out a soft growl, his own hands moving to remove Xander’s more substantial day clothes, “You’re covered in bites.” he couldn’t help but notice once the shirt was off.

 

“Don’t you want to add your own to the mix?” Xander grinned, helping him get their clothes off, kissing Ripper again, “We don’t have to hide the marks anymore.”

 

“Does this mean I’m the first one who gets to be seen?” Ripper asked with a grin.

 

“Oh yes,” Xander grinned, backing onto the bed and pulling Ripper with him, “Now that there’s no one who can figure out the ‘primal’ thing and get rid of it, I have nothing I need to hide.”

 

“Good,” Ripper grinned, moving to kiss Xander again, pushing the beautiful younger man onto the bed, lightly callused hands moving over his soft tan skin, exploring the young beauty before him. Memorizing every groan and growl, he wanted to know exactly how to make his Commander groan. When Xander finally handed him the lube, he took it, coating the fingers of one hand. He knew Xander was probably stretched well enough from earlier, but there was nothing wrong with doing more. Starting with two fingers, he pushed them into that begging hole, enjoying the sounds Xander made as he did.

 

“God, you’re slow,” Xander groaned, his legs spreading at Ripper’s touch, “But I don’t hate it.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not as direct as a Vampire or a teenager,” Ripper chuckled, scissoring the fingers open, then hooking them inward, “But the indirect method has its merits.”

 

Xander cried out at that move, reaching down to grab Ripper, “Fuck, Ripper, if you make me beg I will _hurt_ you,” he threatened with a groan.

 

“Then I better not make you beg,” Ripper said, removing his fingers and replacing them with something far better, moaning lowly as he pressed into Xander’s far more than just willing flesh.

 

“Fuck!” Xander cried out, the feeling of Ripper pushing in making him cum, hard between them.

 

Ripper groaned, pausing once fully seated, hands stroking over Xander’s heated form, “Tell me when you’re ready for more luv.”

 

Xander groaned, panting a moment before groaning out, “Move now.”

 

Ripper gave a groan of his own, starting his thrusts with a sharp angle, bending in to nip at Xander’s Neck.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Xander growled, taking Ripper’s neck in his own teeth, giving him a real bite.

 

Ripper growled, reaching to start stroking Xander as he bit down hard, It was all he could do to not cum himself as he worked to get Xander to finish. Only when Xander grunted loudly against his neck, cumming finally between them did Ripper let himself finish, biting down once more as he came.

 

It was only after a few moments spent panting and licking the bites they had caused that they realized they weren't alone on the bed. Michael, Spike, and Larry were having sex right next to them. Michael had both teeth and cock buried in Spike, Spike had the same buried in Larry, and Larry had a blissful look on his face as he bit Michael's wrist. Xander grinned, wiggling out from under Ripper just enough to reach out and take Larry into his hand, stroking him until he came and set off a chain reaction. Larry bit Michael harder, causing Michael to cum and bite Spike harder, which caused Spike to cum and bite Larry harder, which caused Larry to cry out and nearly cum again. Once the three were finished, Xander smirked, licking the cum from his hand as they collapsed in a heap onto the bed, “I love seeing my boys together. Did Kyle and Tor stay in the living room?”

 

“Yeah,” Michael panted, looking up at his beautiful Commander, “the bed doesn't have enough space for Kyle's chest wound and Tor didn't want him to be left alone.”

 

“I'm glad he's not alone,” Xander smiled, “get some sleep, we need to move everyone in tomorrow, and since he has the most we want to keep, you and Spike will be helping Ripper. How much money do you think we have?”

 

“Including the check from your dad’s life insurance?” Michael asked, “A bit over $1,300,000 give or take. Depending on how much Spike’s bringing with him.”

 

“Left most of that with Dru,” Spike admitted.

 

“I have a couple hundred thousand put away, I was thinking of buying a store after Graduation,” Ripper said.

 

“Man we are loaded,” Larry grinned from the bottom of the pile of bodies.

 

“Good, I have some ideas for making this place more liveable as a Den,” Xander said, “Starting with turning this room into one giant bed.”

 

“One of the smaller rooms could become a closet,” Michael suggested.

 

“I’m sure you’re full of ideas of how to fill it too.” Xander chuckled.

 

“It sounds like we have a big day tomorrow, Why don’t we get some sleep so we can fulfill it?” Ripper suggested with a yawn, “And get off Larry so he can breathe.”

 

“Thanks,” Larry blushed, snuggling close to Spike once the vampires were off of him a bit.

 

“Good night everyone,” Xander said with a chuckle.

 

“Goodnight, Commander,” Everyone answered, letting the others sleep.

 

~~~

 

Ripper, Spike, and Michael set out first, Stopping at a big box store, Ripper, Spike, and Michael picked up packing material, foil, and duct tape, getting to Ripper's apartment before the sun came up to black out his windows. Ripper’s front door was pretty badly broken from where Xander had kicked it in, but nothing was missing, and the front door faced the sunset, not the sunrise, so for the first half of the day the living room should be safe enough. By the time the windows were covered it was just past dawn, and the neighbors were starting to get out and about.

 

The Vampires were also apparently getting bored, Michael grabbing Ripper from behind and nuzzling into the man’s neck, “Why don’t we take a break?”

 

Ripper put the book in his hand into the box, leaning back into Michael’s grip, “Bloody hell, Is sex all you think about?” he complained mildly.

 

Spike grinned, moving to take Ripper’s front, “Vampires and Animals tend ta have the same priorities. Fucking, Feeding and Fighting luv, The animal just added Family ta the list.”

 

Ripper groaned, kissing Spike when the bleached vampire got close enough, his arms going around him. “Very, very good priorities.” He agreed when he pulled back, leaning back to kiss Michael as well.

 

Michael caught Ripper’s lips with a little growl, Spike nuzzling the exposed neck. At least, until a creak from the broken door got the attention of the distracted men, three sets of eyes flashed green as they turned to the door, fading to their normal blues and brown at the sight of an old African American woman with white hair and red nails, looking quite shocked. _“Oh my,”_ She said, blinking at the very intimate position the men were in.

 

Ripper groaned, looking at his church-going neighbor, extracting himself from the two very still vampires and moving to the door, “Mrs. Jones, May I help you?” he asked, sounding irritated.

 

“I saw the broken door and wanted to be sure everything was alright,” She said, glaring disapprovingly at the two men now leaning against each other casually and watching her, “I see you were busy.”

 

“Quite so, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to what I was doing before you interrupted,” Ripper smirked, He was poking for a response with that comment.

 

She sniffed offendedly, “You shouldn't do such things with your front door wide open, what if a _child_ were to see it?”

 

Ripper laughed, “There are no children in this complex, I made sure of that before I moved in,” He pointed out, “What you meant to say is more along the lines of ‘don’t do that, I don’t like it.’ and I can’t help but wonder, what you find more offensive, the age difference, the homosexuality, or the polyamory?” He laughed again, and this time Spike and Michael joined him.

 

“ _Well, I Never_!” She exclaimed, offended, “I am offended by _all_ of it, you and those two _boys_ , doing that with your front door wide open!”

 

“I believe that,” Spike chuckled, moving behind Ripper, wrapping his arms around the seemingly older man, “bugger off, bitch, before ya can’t.”

 

“Behave, Spike,” Michael warned, a hint of the Irish in his voice as he moved towards the door, smirking merrily at the mildly freaked out old woman as he casually wrapped an arm around both other men.

 

“The Homeowner’s Association will be hearing about your behavior,” Mrs. Jones warned.

 

Ripper chuckled, “Farewell, Mrs. Jones. You needn’t worry too much, I’m moving out today. If you see us again after tonight, it won’t be for long.”

 

She would have taken that to mean he’d be avoiding her after this, if it weren’t for the dangerous smirk he gave her at that comment. She looked mildly threatened, and scowled, “Well... _Bless your Heart_.” She said, turning to leave.

 

Michael and Spike laughed at that, Michael reaching out to close the door, managing to get it to latch with his superior strength. “If we see her again we’re eating her,” Michael said with a little growl.

 

“She’s probably stringy and bitter,” Ripper said with a chuckle, turning to Michael, “Now, where were we?”

 

“I think you were just about to move this to the bedroom,” Michael chuckled, kissing Ripper again.

 

Ripper groaned, returning the kiss, pulling back with a groan, “I should warn you, I haven’t let anyone bugger me in over 20 years, My backdoor is more than a little rusty.”

 

“Jus’ means ya need a good oilin’ up luv,” Spike grinned, nipping at Ripper’s neck.

 

“Oh? And which one of you will be doing the oiling?” Ripper asked with a grin.

 

“Depends on where you want us to be,” Michael grinned, “There’s so many ways we could have you, Both of us in you, you in the middle, one at either end…”

 

“The last one,” Ripper said, groaning as he leaned into the two vampires, “Any of the others I won’t last long enough to be much fun.”

 

Spike chuckled, nipping at Ripper’s neck, “We’re gonna have ta work on gettin’ your stamina up Ripper.”

 

“I’ve had sex perhaps 8 times since the 70’s ended, including the twice yesterday,” Ripper admitted, “I’m just out of practice.”

 

“I was out of practice for almost 100 years,” Michael chuckled, “We’ll get you back to speed in no time.”

 

“I'm certainly going to enjoy getting there,” Ripper grinned, moving to the bed table and pulling out a barely used massage oil/lube, “now, someone said something about oiling me up?”

 

Michael returned the grin, reaching to grab the bottle, “Get on your knees Ripper,” He ordered, reaching to pull Ripper’s PJs off. He really did need to change after this.

 

Ripper let out a groan, moving swiftly to comply as his pajamas fell to the floor. His ass and erection were on full display as he turned to watch the two vampires undress. “If you bite, don't cover Xander's,” he said, and honestly who would have ever thought he would be telling a vampire where to bite? Even in his wildest days, casting black magic for the high, the idea of going to a suckhouse repulsed him. He supposed it was just different when the vampire in question was someone he knew, trusted, and cared about. That was another weird thing, trusting and caring for two vampires that just yesterday he would have quickly staked, but they were family now, Cackle. And that was the best part of the primal, the sense of belonging.

 

He was pulled from his reverie when Spike’s erection came into his line of view, the bleached blonde vampire smirking, “Feel insulted luv, you zonin’ out while I’m gettin’ undressed.”

 

Ripper grinned his hands moving to touch the lithe body before him, moaning loudly as Michael’s hands moved to start opening him up, “I was just thinking about how much I love this, and how strange it all is,” he admitted, “Even in my wild teenage years I would have never taken up with a vampire. Now I belong, more than I ever had, and two vampires happen to be part of that family.”

 

Michael smirked, leaning in to kiss Ripper’s back, his fingers spreading in that tight hole, “We love you too, Ripper.”

 

Ripper moaned loudly, “That’s the amazing part isn’t it, The love our Cackle shares.”

 

“You’re thinking too much, Ripper,” Michael complained, hooking his fingers in to find his prostate and get the physically older man to stop thinking, “Just enjoy it.”

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Ripper moaned, his cock twitching as he fumbled reaching for Spike’s, “you keep that up and I won't be able to.”

 

“Think that was his plan luv,” Spike chuckled, his hands moving to guide Ripper’s head where he wanted him, “Sides, ya got better things ta do than talk.”

 

“I do don’t I?” Ripper asked with a groan, his hands moving to Spike’s erection, moving in to take it into his mouth.

 

Spike groaned as he felt that warm mouth engulf his cold cock. Fuck, he should have taken up with humans sooner. There was something amazing about how warm and willing they were. When Michael finally entered Ripper, the groan the human let out made Spike’s game face come out, he couldn’t resist pulling the hand the graying man wasn’t using up to his mouth.

 

Michael locked eyes with Spike, bending over Ripper's back to bring his mouth to his neck, opposite the bite Xander had left, feral green eyes giving the cue before both vampires bit down. Ripper had to force his fingers into his mouth to keep from accidentally biting Spike's cock, his groan of pleasure as he came dragging Spike's own orgasm out of him and causing Ripper to choke on Spike's cold cum. Ripper sputtered and coughed as he pulled off, but that didn't stop him from groaning as he felt Michael finish in him. “Bloody hell, that was good,” Ripper admitted once he could breathe again.

 

“Almost choked you there, luv,” Spike chuckled, “you alright?”

 

“Boneless, tired, a little dizzy, and the human nasal cavity wasn't meant to take semen, but other than that I feel bloody amazing,” Ripper sighed, moving just enough to lay on the bed.

 

Michael and Spike took a side each, holding tight. “Maybe you should take a nap,” Michael suggested, “Spike and I can do the packing while you recover.”

 

“I’d rather you stay here,” Ripper said softly, “the packing can wait for a short nap.”

 

“We can do that,” Michael chuckled, brushing gray-brown hair out of beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Bloody right we can,” Spike agreed, “jus’ sleep, luv, we’ll take care a ya.”

 

~~~

 

Packing at Larry's house wasn't nearly as fun, they arrived in time to get fed breakfast and got very little time alone, although Larry did let slip that they were moving into the Crawford Mansion with their rich friends Michael and Spike before Xander could get him to shut up.

 

Moving Tor was far more interesting. Kyle's house was just shouting he was moving out, to which the response was “good riddance!” and grabbing his best clothes, but Tor’s dad was home, and he did not like the way Kyle held Tor’s hand.

 

“I'm not going to have this kind of faggot behavior in my house, boy!” The mountain of a man shouted, moving angrily towards the two.

 

“It's a good fucking thing I’m moving out then isn't it?” Tor growled, for once he wasn't afraid of his dad, he knew he and Kyle could easily kill the man.

 

Tor’s dad swung to punch the mouthy teen, but his words of fury vanished when Tor’s eyes flashed green and the slight teen caught his punch without effort, “how the hell?” He asked.

 

“We’ve had an upgrade,” Tor snarled, squeezing the fist in his hand so hard the bones started to crack, sending the large man to his knees in pain, “I'm only going to say this once asshole. I'm moving out to live with my boyfriends, you are going to sit in the living room and leave us the fuck alone, or Kyle and I will be eating you for lunch. Literally. You probably don't taste anywhere near as good as the girls we have in the freezer, but you’d be hot and fresh. And if you tell anyone about this encounter, we’ll tell them it's your passive aggressive way of trying to break me and Kyle up, if they push, they'll be lunch instead. You understand?”

 

The heavy man nodded, frightened by his son’s words and strength, “stay in the living room or get eaten, don't tell anyone about the eating part.” He agreed, cringing in pain.

 

“Good,” Tor smirked, letting go of the hand and watching his father scramble off.

 

Kyle grinned, wrapping his arms around Tor, “that was sexy, watching you scare that asshole off. Like a little piece of the Commander when Xander's busy.”

 

Tor grinned, turning to kiss his injured cackle mate, “glad you liked it, let's get to my room.”

 

“How about we _really_ piss him off while we’re up there?” Kyle grinned, kissing him back.

 

Tor grinned, “Alright, but Ripper said I have to do the work,” He said, pulling him towards his bedroom.

 

Kyle grinned, following Tor, to his room and starting to pull off his clothes as soon as they got there, kissing his best friend and Cackle-mate, hands moving to entice.

 

They didn't get very far in their undressing before the door burst open, Tor turning towards the door and pushing Kyle out of the way. Two gunshots rang out, fortunately for Tor it was birdshot and his dad was a piss poor shot, but the range was close, and it did a lot of skin damage. Tor growled, rushing the man and grabbing the shotgun, hitting him upside the head with the butt end until he stopped moving.

 

“Shit Tor you’ve been shot!” Kyle exclaimed, moving too fast and grunting as his own stitches popped, “fuck!”

 

“I'm going to call Xander, He’ll know what to do,” Tor winced, hand going to his side as he went for the phone, dialing Xander's cell.

 

“Xander Harris,” Xander answered, not recognizing the number.

 

“Commander, it's Tor, my dad just shot me and Kyle's popped a stitch,” Tor said, whining slightly.

 

“I need to take this Mrs. Blaisdell,” Xander excused, rushing off to talk, “I take it the fuckwad’s dead?” He asked with a growl.

 

“Yeah but someone had to have heard that gunshot,” Tor whimpered.

 

“Get Kyle out of there, he can't be seen at the death of another homophobic dad,” Xander ordered, “Larry and I will come pick him up and take him to Ripper, I need you to call the cops. Tell them you told your dad you were moving out to live with your boyfriend, and he shot you, you turned to try and stop him and whited out from the pain of the shot. You don't know how he died, but you're pretty sure that you killed him in self-defense. Emphasize the fact that you’ve been shot, and you hurt. I’ll send Larry for you once you're able to call back after you call the cops.”

 

“I’ll do my best Commander, I love you and wish you were here,” Tor nodded, gesturing to Kyle to get his clothes.

 

“I love you too, Tor baby, you take care and make sure we can get you soon,” Xander replied, “now hang up and call 911.”

 

Tor nodded, doing just that, “the Commander said you should run, He and Larry will be by to take you to Ripper.” He said before the operator picked up.

 

“911, what's your emergency?” The operator asked in a friendly tone.

 

“Help, I’ve been shot and I think my dad's dead,” Tor whimpered, letting all of his pain out through his voice as Kyle escaped.

 

“What’s your address? I’ll get an ambulance and some police over as soon as I can,” The Operator said calmly.

 

Tor gave his address, whining, “It hurts.”

 

“I know it does sweetie, the Ambulance will be there soon. I need you to get a towel or something similar and press it against the wound, Do you know what you were shot with?” She asked

 

“Dad’s shotgun, I think it's birdshot,” Tor said, moving to find a towel in the bathroom to press against his side, “It’s bleeding really bad, but I can still move.”

 

“The Ambulance will be there quickly,” She assured him, “I’m going to try and keep you on the line until they get there. Are you alone?”

 

“Yeah, It was just me and Dad home,” He said, whimpering again, “It’s hurting worse, is it supposed to hurt worse?”

 

“That’s the adrenaline wearing off,” She assured him, “It’s perfectly normal, Just keep pressing the towel against the wound to stop the bleeding.”

 

A knock at the door got his attention, “Door’s open!” He called, “I think that’s the ambulance.”

 

“Good! I’ll let you go then sir, The Paramedics can help you from here,” She said with a smile in her voice.

 

The Paramedics rushed to the back, moving to help Tor to the stretcher and frowning at the injury, “You’re lucky it’s birdshot, what happened here?”

 

“I told my dad I was moving out to live with my boyfriend. He said ‘good riddance’ and I thought that was it, but he shot me while I was getting changed, and I tried to get the gun away but everything went white,” Tor panted, as the paramedic put fluids in him, “When I could see again He was just laying there. I think I killed my dad,” He whimpered.

 

“It looks like your dad was trying to kill you, so I don’t think the cops are going to push this one,” The Paramedic joked, wheeling him to the Ambulance, “We’ll get you to the hospital, The cops can talk to you after we get those pellets out of your skin.”

 

“Hurts,” Tor whimpered.

 

“We’ll take care of that,” he promised, putting a little morphine in the drip.

 

Tor didn’t remember the rest of the trip.

 

~~~

 

Down the street Kyle looked up as Larry’s car approached, getting in as soon as they stopped, “How bad did Tor look?” Xander asked worriedly.

 

“There was a big hole, and a bunch of little ones,” Kyle grunted, holding his hands to his chest, “But I just saw the ambulance, so he’ll be ok. He’ll call us as soon as he can.”

 

“I don’t like having one of my boys injured where I can’t get to him,” Xander growled, starting towards Ripper’s house.

 

“We’ll get to him soon,” Larry promised, “First we need to get Kyle back to Ripper.”

 

Xander nodded, “He’s that way, hurry.”

 

~~~

 

Michael had to answer the door, Frowning at the smell of blood on Kyle as he wrestled the broken door open, “That’s not just your blood.”

 

“Tor’s been shot, and we had to kill his dad,” Kyle said, as Xander helped him to the couch.

 

“Oh goodness, put Kyle on the couch and fetch me my first aid kit from the bathroom,” Ripper ordered, moving to help Kyle, “Spike, get me some hot soapy water.”

 

“On it,” Spike said, moving to the kitchen to do just that.

 

Michael came back from the bathroom with the large first aid kit, handing it to Ripper as Xander helped Kyle lay down. He quickly undid the bandages on his chest, looking over the damage, “Considering the shape you said Tor was in, you’re lucky you only popped a few stitches.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt as bad as last night,” Kyle admitted, looking up at the older man.

 

“Good.” Ripper nodded, reaching out for the soapy water Spike brought in to clean Kyle’s chest, This time he was able to use a numbing agent from his kit before the stitches, closing the wound again and putting an antibiotic on him before bandaging him again, “You’re healing faster than I’d expected. Not Slayer fast, but faster than a normal human. This is a good sign.”

 

Kyle grinned, “it means the Hyena makes us heal faster.”

 

“That it does,” Ripper agreed, “And you need to relax. Commander, can you take him back to the den to lay down?”

 

Xander nodded, “I’ll make sure he relaxes,” he said, “After that there’s some shopping I needed to do for the den, To make sure there’s enough room in the bed for our injured boys.”

 

“My Personal Effects are packed already, I can leave Michael and Spike to packing the weaponry and books and drive you to the stores, that way Larry can watch Kyle and be on Call for when Tor calls,” Ripper offered.

 

“Good idea Ripper, thank you,” Xander nodded, “Come on, we’re going back home.” he told Kyle, helping him up.

 

Kyle got up easily, nuzzling his Commander, “Ripper’s really good at this.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Xander smiled, moving to hug Ripper, “Come on, we need to get Kyle home, and measure a couple of rooms.”

 

Ripper chuckled, “Let me bring the first aid kit.” he said, packing that up before looking at the two vampires, “When it’s time to pack, if you break my guitars I’ll put holy water in the shampoo.” He threatened.

 

“You play Guitar?” Xander asked surprised.

 

“I sing too,” Ripper chuckled, “There’s an open mic tomorrow night, Why don’t I perform something for you?”

 

“I’d love that,” Xander grinned.

 

“Good,” Ripper grinned back, leading the others out of the room.

 

“Larry, I’m going leave the phone with you. We need to get more just in case we have to separate again,” Xander frowned.

 

“I never liked the infernal things,” Ripper complained.

 

“I’m sure Michael and Spike share your dislike,” Xander chuckled, “But they’re useful.”

 

Larry smiled, taking the phone, “I’ll leave the hospital name with Kyle so you can come when you’re done.”

 

“Thank you, Larry,” Xander smiled, actually petting Larry's head before looking around, “we need to get some measurements, but I doubt Michael has a measuring tape. Come on Ripper, We’ll get the tape, a notepad, and lunch, then we'll come back, get the measurements we need and go shopping for some new furniture. I want enough bed space for Tor and Kyle to be able to sleep with us and still nurse their wounds, and a couch big enough for everyone.”

 

With that he turned to leave, letting Ripper follow him.

 

~~~

 

When they finally got to the furniture store, Xander let his senses stretch out, checking to see if there was anyone who would be easier to understand what he had in mind. Imagine his luck when one of the saleswomen wasn't human.

 

A very different salesman approached him, smiling, “can I help you?” He asked.

 

“No, I want her to help,” Xander dismissed, moving to the one demonic saleswoman.

 

The woman in question groaned, moving to say quietly, “I took the day shift to get _away_ from demonic customers. I’m not selling another bare mattress to someone sniffing around for a discount.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not looking for a discount,” Xander smirked, “I just want someone who doesn’t wonder if he should call the cops when I ask how many beds I can fit squished together in one room.”

 

“Well, I suppose that depends on the room and why you want so many in one,” She said, “Do you have the measurements?”

 

“This one,” he said, showing her the room measurements he got earlier, “We like to den together, and I’m planning on 8 of us, but there could be more.”

 

She looked at the measurements and pulled out a calculator, “Hmm… This room is huge! Is this a dining room?”

 

“Master bedroom, Crawford Mansion,” Xander grinned, “So how many beds?”

 

“You’ll want a little storage, I think two headboards, four king beds, arranged in a square,” She said, “Are there closets?”

 

“Next page,” Xander said, “I was thinking of getting some extra storage for them, There’s going to be a lot of guys using them and not much of our clothes are hung up.”

 

“I can fit a couple dressers in here,” She agreed, looking at that page, “Thank you for marking off where the hanging space is. Is there anything else you’re looking for?”

 

“The biggest couch you have,” Xander grinned, “Something that’ll seat at least 8, and your biggest freezer.”

 

“We have a fine selection of sectionals you’ll love, you can add extra parts to make them bigger.” She grinned, she sensed a big sell here, “It’s more expensive, but might I suggest the Memory Foam mattresses? They don’t have frames like spring mattresses, so the connecting corners won’t be uncomfortable when you lay over them.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Xander said, “We got plenty of cash and anything that makes my boys more comfortable.”

 

She grinned, “Let me show you to the beds and you can pick one out.” She said, leading him that way. “So, I have to admit, I don’t know what species you are,” She said softly, “If you told me a little more about yourselves I could help better.”

 

“If I tell you, I want you to know if you tell anyone else I’ll kill you, and you don’t smell good enough to eat,” Xander said with a growl.

 

“Full confidence here,” She said reassuringly, “My species isn’t very strong, Human in almost all ways but one.”

 

“Hyena Primals,” Xander said, looking for her reaction, “So far I’ve turned five humans, including myself, two vampires, and I have plans to turn a werewolf, if it works.”

 

She looked surprised, “So… anything can become a Primal? Or is it only things that were once human?”

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t have any plans for any full demons,” Xander shrugged, crossing his arms, “And I don’t like women, so don’t be thinking you can get any more strength from me.”

 

“Oh no,” She said, “I’m lucky I can pass for human, and that’s after some corrective surgery and spells, and even then I have to say I recently lost a lot of weight. My cousin Clem couldn’t pass for human if he tried, I don’t need _more_ demon in me. I’m just curious.”

 

“Good,” Xander growled, before turning his attention to the furniture she showed him.

 

They wound up purchasing four Memory Foam King size beds with frames and box springs, two identical headboards, four dressers and a sectional couch with three recliner pieces, a Chaise Lounge, and a couple extra normal pieces, in black leather and mahogany, and a huge stainless steel freezer. Everything ordered, Xander cut the check, paying for rush delivery, set up, and take away, They’d do all the work there, which was good, because two of his boys were injured, and another two were stuck elsewhere until sundown. Everything settled, and paid, Xander grinned, turning to Ripper, “Come on, we gotta wait for the delivery men.”

 

And then they left, making a stop for sheets, comforters, and pillows before heading home.

 

Xander went to the fridge for a snack when they got home, “Crap, I forgot to butcher the Slayer. Can’t do it now, we have humans coming.”

 

“She’ll keep a few hours for the deliveries,” Ripper pointed out.

 

And with that, a knock was heard at the door. Xander growled lightly and answered, guiding the delivery guys to their tasks before helping Kyle off of the couch they were replacing. They brought the couch in first, setting that up and letting Kyle lay back down, then the dressers in the closets, then the beds. Xander set Ripper to making the beds and new pillows as he went and butchered the Slayer, and soon all the tasks were done, the sun was down, and Spike and Michael returned with Ripper’s things. Once everyone’s stuff was moved in Xander decided they were going to go pick up Tor, Everyone getting in a different car as they headed to the Hospital.

 

The doctors were surprised to see so many men showing up so close to the end of visiting hours, but they led them back to Tor. Xander immediately moved to Tor’s side, carefully hugging his missing love, before growling at the nearest nurse, “Get the doctor, I need to know what happened.”

 

“Yes sir,” The Nurse nodded, his sense of self-preservation making him avoid the growling strangers, rushing off to get the doctor.

 

The Doctor came after a while, giving a smile at the gathered men, hovering protectively over the injured boy, “Tor’s pretty lucky, if his attacker had been a better shot he might be dead. There were over 100 pellets removed, and we weren’t able to get all of them, but it didn’t penetrate any vital organs or blood vessels, it’s mostly tissue damage. A _lot_ of tissue and muscle damage, I don’t want Tor moving around very much, but if you can promise to keep him to bed and make him take his medication, he should be able to go home.”

 

Ripper stepped towards the doctor, offering his hand, “Rupert Giles, I assure you we will make sure that Mr. Kittridge will be cared for to the best of our abilities, I’m well trained in many forms of first aid, so I will be watching his care.”

 

The Doctor shook his hand, “I have to confess, I feel strange signing him out to someone who isn’t related, but according to the police, Tor’s only living relative was his father, who is the one who was holding the gun, so I suppose I have no choice, how do you know Tor?”

 

“I’m the Librarian at their school, Tor and Larry came to me when they decided to move out together,” Ripper lied easily, “There aren’t many gay men in this town and even fewer that these boys feel they can trust. Both Tor and Xander knew that their fathers would object to their relationships with Larry and Kyle, When they found out about my own with Michael they came to us for help. No one expected the tragedies that happened to happen, but I assure you, my partner and I will make sure the boys are well cared for until they are able to care for themselves.”

 

“You seem like an honorable man Mr. Giles,” the Doctor nodded, “I’ll get the aftercare sheet. I want Tor to be careful when moving around, no bathing for 72hrs, keep the wound clean and dry, change the dressing once per day, no bending or picking up anything over 5lbs, he should take the antibiotics until the bottle is empty, and take the pain medicine every 6 hrs as needed, come back if he gets worse, or you suspect an infection and don’t forget to follow up with your own doctor. He can go back to school in two weeks.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Ripper smiled, “If you’ll get us the prescriptions and release forms, we’ll be on our way. Can you fill them for us or will we need to find a pharmacy?”

 

“We have a pharmacy attached to the hospital, we can send Tor’s information down there,” The Doctor nodded, “Let me give him one last shot before he goes, Don’t give him any painkillers for another six hours.”

 

“The shots make me dizzy,” Tor complained.

 

“So will the pills, but it’s better than hurting,” The Doctor said, heading out to get his stuff.

 

Soon enough they had Tor out of the hospital, and his pills filled. Xander put Tor and Kyle on the edges of the bottom beds, and it was the first night since they’d been changed anyone in the Cackle went to sleep without sex

 

~~~

 

Sunday was a lazy day, Tor and Kyle were forced to relax, laying together on the couch for most of the day, Some of Ripper’s things were unpacked, and Michael frowned at everyone’s clothing, declaring that as soon as Tor was back on his feet everyone was going shopping for clothes. Ripper spent a good part of the day locked in a far away room, practicing for the open mic that night, and kindly requesting that Xander not listen in, when he wasn’t tending Kyle and Tor at least. It wasn’t until they carefully helped a cranky Tor into the car so they could all go to the performance that anything interesting happened.

 

The first interesting thing was, of course, Ripper’s performance.

 

Ripper smirked as he got up to the front with a boom box and his electric guitar, taking his place at the mic, “Now, I know the feeling here is usually more acoustic than electric, But I felt like a little Billy Idol tonight, in honor of a very special young man in the audience. He’s the gorgeous Brunette currently being leaned on by the bloke who looks a bloody awful lot like the singer in question.” He grinned as the audience laughed, including the cackle, and Spike flipped him off, “Yes Spike, we’ve heard it all before,” he added with a grin, before starting his song.

 

(The song is “Cradle Of Love” By Billy Idol, It’s on his Vevo, look it up)

 

_Well rock the cradle of love_

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily It's true_

 

_Well rock the cradle of love_

_I rocked the cradle of love_

_Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily It's true_

_Well now_

 

_It burned like a ball of fire_

_When the rebel took a little child bride_

_To tease yeah so go easy yeah_

 

_Cause love cuts a million ways_

_Shakes the devil when he misbehaves_

_I ain't nobody's fool_

_Come on shake it up_

_Whatever I do_

 

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily It's true_

_Sent from heaven above that's right_

_To rob the cradle of love_

_Yes the pages of love don't talk decently It's true_

 

_Yeah flesh for your Romeo_

_Ah yeah baby_

_I hear you moan_

_It's easy y'know how to please me yeah_

 

_This love starts my rollin’ train_

_You can't stop it_

_It ain't in vain_

_I ain't nobody's fool_

_Come on shake it up_

_Whatever I do_

 

_These are the wages of love_

_Rock the cradle_

_These are the wages of love_

_Ooh yeah_

_Rock the cradle_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 

Ripper really went off on his guitar for the riff, He wasn’t just standing there singing, He had some performer in his history.

 

_Well it burned like a ball of fire_

_When the rebel took a little child bride_

_To tease yeah I know how to please you yeah_

 

_Well my love starts a rollin’ train_

_You can't stop it_

_It ain't in vain_

_I ain't nobody's fool_

 

_Come on shake it up_

_Whatever I do_

 

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Sent from heaven above_

_That's right_

_To rock the cradle of love_

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Yeah cradle of love_

_That's me mama_

_I robbed the devil of love_

_All right_

_Cradle of love_

_If you tease me tonight_

_If you sleaze me all right_

_If you appease me tonight_

_And let me ease you_

_Cradle of love_

 

When the performance was over, there was cheering, mostly from the Cackle, and Xander moved up to Ripper, kissing the man passionately, much to the chagrin of the few audience members who hadn’t taken the hint when a 45-year-old man performed ‘Cradle of Love’ for a teenage boy and the ones who had been disgusted since the announcement.

 

One such person happened to be a fellow teacher at the high school, who gave an angry look as she approached the pair, “Rupert! How long has this impropriety been going on?” She asked.

 

“Friday evening,” Ripper said with a chuckle, his arms around Xander’s waist as the other members of the Cackle, aside from the injured ones, started to gather behind them.

 

Xander grinned, “I move fast.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t be telling Principal Snyder about this.” She threatened.

 

Ripper laughed, “Go ahead, If you get me fired it keeps me from having to bloody quit.”

 

Xander laughed at that, and the entire Cackle joined him, The other teacher seemed suitably creeped out by that, getting more so as Michael joined the cuddle with a smirk, and Spike leaned into Xander. “You really think any of my boys, no matter their age, needs a damned job? We have over 2 Million right now,” Xander said, grinning, leaning into Ripper, “The only reason he hasn’t quit already is school hasn’t started again since.”

 

“There is something incredibly wrong with you,” The woman said, eyes wide, smelling strongly of fear, before storming off.

 

Xander smirked, “Come on, let’s get our injured boys up and get home, Tor shouldn’t be up this long.”

 

Spike grinned, moving to the injured Tor and picking him up, much to Tor’s protests, “I can walk!”

 

“Yer not supposed ta be sittin’ up right now,” Spike teased, carrying him out of the room.

 

Kyle stood before Michael could get the same idea, grinning, “You really creeped out Mrs. Langston.”

 

Xander grinned, “Good, maybe we can keep her from bothering us.”

 

When the group got outside, they were approached by a strange vampire, “Mr. Harris? I’m Mr. Trick, I work for the Mayor. I couldn’t help but see your work Friday Night, and the Mayor would like to speak with you.”

 

Xander frowned, glaring at the strange vampire. He remembered the warnings from his lawyer at Wolfram and Hart, watch out for the Mayor. “Would he now?” Xander asked sounding interested, “By my work Friday, I’m guessing he’s talking about Buffy?”

 

“He is, and the fact that you seem to be collecting attractive men, of every stripe,” he added, giving a nod, “Angelus, Spike, It’s good to see you again.”

 

Michael went into game face, green eyes glowing, “What do you want Trick?”

 

“I’m just here to give you, all of you, a formal invitation to meet with the Mayor, He has something important coming up and He thinks you might want to be on the ground floor,” Trick said calmly, although he took mental note of Michael’s green eyes.

 

Xander seemed to think about it, “Larry, get Tor and Kyle home. I want Michael, Spike, and Ripper with me. We’re going to see the Mayor.”

 

“Michael?” Mr. Trick asked confused.

 

“I’m not Angel, and I’m not Angelus, The Commander gave me Michael,” Michael said simply.

 

“The archangel of battle, it suits him,” Xander grinned, “I hope you don’t mind if we take our own cars to the city hall.”

 

“Not at all, I’ll just tell Mayor Wilkins to expect you,” Mr. Trick smiled, “Take care, I hope to see you at City Hall.”

 

Spike put Tor in Larry’s car, making sure the most vulnerable members of the Cackle were safe before rejoining his Commander and the others, “So, what’s tha plan?”

 

“We kill the Mayor,” Xander said bluntly, “I don’t like the idea of someone even those lawyers are afraid of controlling this town as much as he is. But he’s powerful, so we’ll have to go about this carefully.”

 

“An attack would get us all killed,” Ripper said, “How do you plan to kill him?”

 

“I’m going to use my wiles to get close,” Xander grinned, “If he saw the attack on Buffy, That means he saw what happened afterward, and he knows we’re a highly sexual species. The Mayor is nothing if not polite to the highest degree, I’m thinking he’s the kind who gets all flustered when anyone, even someone he’s not attracted to, flirts with him. I use that politeness to get close, and then I’ll slit his throat. Let’s hope that works on his species.”

 

“I can’t help but wonder what kind of demon Mayor Wilkins is,” Ripper mused.

 

“We’re about to find out.” Xander grinned, “Spike, you wouldn’t happen to have any eye makeup in your coat?”

 

“Actually, I think I do,” Spike said, checking his pockets and pulling out an eyeliner, “No tellin’ how old it is, Might not work.”

 

“Help me put it on. If this is going to work, he needs to see me as feminine, and I’ve never put this shit on in my life,” Xander said, moving over to Spike.

 

“You’re lucky I lived through the 80’s pet,” Spike teased, helping Xander apply the eyeliner.

 

“So did the Colonel, But he wasn’t that type,” Xander chuckled, holding still for Spike to finish, “Better, I need your shirt,” he said, taking off his own shirt.

 

Spike took off his shirt with two quick movements, handing it to Xander and taking Xander’s own slightly larger shirt. “Never thought I’d see you tartin’ yourself up, Commander,” he mused, watching as Xander put on the shirt, slightly open, and tousled his hair in the car mirror.

 

“There’s an old concept, called the Honeytrap, where someone uses their sexuality to take down the enemy,” Xander said, moving his knife to a wrist sheath hidden in his sleeve before finally getting into the car, “That’s what I plan to do, Now let’s go.”

 

The other three entered the car, Ripper insisted on driving, he didn’t want Spike putting them all at risk. When they got to the City Hall, Xander paused to give each of his boys a kiss, whispering “Stay close” before starting off to enter the still open doors. He completely ignored everyone in the area until someone tried to stop him from entering the Mayor’s office.

 

“Sir, you can’t just barge in-” The night secretary started, getting cut off when Xander turned glowing green eyes on him.

 

“I was invited, and I’m not the kind of person who likes to wait,” Xander said with a slight growl, before entering the office unimpeded.

 

Mayor Wilkins startled when the door was opened, standing as Xander and his boys entered the room, “Mr. Harris! I’m glad you could make it, make yourself comfortable.”

 

“I think I will,” Xander smirked, moving to, and hopping up onto the desk in front of the Mayor, slipping his shoes off and pulling one long leg up in a subtle but deliberate gesture that brought the attention to his crotch and his cute face, leaning on his knee, “Your Pet Vampire got my attention, Mayor Wilkins, It’s your job to keep it.”

 

“Right,” Mayor Wilkins said, clearing his throat and taking his seat as the other three gathered around the desk behind their Commander, “I must say I was very impressed with your actions last Friday, Not only have you amassed what seems like quite a powerful group of men, There are two Master Vampires and a Warlock/Watcher in this very room, but how you took out the Slayer was pure artistry. How you used Angel’s change in allegiance to pull the Slayer into a false hope and then made sure to crush her spirit before killing her, beautiful. I could have lived without the display afterward, But I understand everyone’s instincts are _different_. May I ask what your plans are for the other Slayer?”

 

Xander shrugged, still leaning on his knee, making sure the Mayor’s attention was only on himself, “Faith is different than Buffy. She’s like me, Female but not a _woman_ , A predator, an Alpha. As long as she doesn’t get in the way of my Cackle, or my hunts, I don’t have any plans to get rid of her.”

 

“You consider yourself female?” The Mayor asked, surprised, eyes darting to the exposed crotch a moment before looking back at Xander’s face.

 

Xander smirked lightly, his loose foot moving to catch the Mayor’s chair, just between his legs, “This body may have been born male, but the Spirit is Female. It gives me the best of both worlds. The fierce nature of the female, without any of the weaknesses of the woman. My only regret is I can’t give birth to my own pups.”

 

“Er _, Right_ , You know that warlock Ethan Rayne might have a spell to help you with that,” Mayor Wilkins said, trying not to let the boy notice his actions were getting to him, “Anyway, the reason I asked you to come here was to extend an offer of alliance. In 102 days an eclipse will give me the chance to ascend, Tuesday night I plan to start my 100 days of immortality leading up to it, I’d like to invite you and your… men to join me for the ceremony.”

 

Xander grinned, using the foot on the Mayor’s chair to pull the man closer, reaching out to pull him close, hands moving to either side of his neck, “You know, Power is very attractive in a male.”

 

“Mr. Harris this is hardly appropriate,” Mayor Wilkins said nervously.

 

Xander smirked, right hand meeting left wrist behind the Mayor’s back, pulling the hidden knife there, “You made one mistake though,” he added, Slicing into the Mayor’s neck, “You told me you weren’t immortal yet.” Xander continued to cut until the head was off completely, throwing the severed head into the fireplace before grabbing a kerchief from the desk to clean his hands and knife, putting it back in the sheath, “Come on boys, we have a warlock to find.”

 

There was quite a commotion in the front room when Xander exited with blood on his sleeves and the Mayor nowhere in sight, one secretary screamed when she went in to check and saw his headless body, Mr. Trick saw them coming and tried to run, but he didn’t get far.

 

“You!” Xander called out, “Trick, right? I take it you’re Mayor Wilkins’ primary contact to the underground?”

 

Mr. Trick nodded, freezing in his tracks, Michael and Spike were both older than he was, they could catch him easily, “Yes, yes I am, Do you need something?”

 

“Do you know how to get ahold of Ethan Rayne?” Xander asked, tilting his head.

 

“Of course, it might take some time, however,” Trick said, he was honestly a little scared, if this kid killed the Mayor that easily.

 

“Good, you have a week,” Xander said, “Or you’ll join your Mayor.”

 

“What happened to the Mayor?” Trick asked, worried.

 

“I threw his head in the fireplace, after I cut it off,” Xander said viciously, eyes glowing green, “Now find me Rayne. Mayor Wilkins was kind enough to tell me he had a spell I need before I killed him.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Trick said, swallowing, “Will you be taking over for Mayor Wilkins?”

 

Xander laughed, and the three with him joined him, “Hell no. I couldn’t care less about this town, so long as it keeps the status quo, and the prey stay sweet, delicious and unaware that they’re prey, and my Cackle are safe, I won’t change a thing.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Trick nodded, “I’ll just be going to find the warlock now.”

 

“Oh, and, Trick,” Ripper grinned, “Tell old Ethan that Ripper’s back, and he wants to say hi.”

 

Xander gave a laugh at that, he and his boys leaving the city hall to its panic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A note on Mrs. Jones. She’s partially based on of my evil racist fourth-grade teacher (She was black, and I was the only Mexican kid at my GATE School) and the Mean little old Church ladies I’ve had the misfortune to meet living here on the bible belt the past ten years. “Well… Bless your heart” is how the mean little old church ladies say “Go fuck yourself” down here. I had a hard time writing her. Sexy Cannibals, I have no trouble writing, Mean people I apparently do. I’ve no problem writing Murder and mayhem but get stuck writing a bit of ‘polite’ homophobia.  
> AN2: All information on Kyle and Tor’s wounds were heavily googled and passed by the woman who was once California’s youngest Nursing assistant (my mother is still the coolest person I know). I’m sorry if it’s somewhat unrealistic, I did my best. Also, I had no plans to injure Tor or kill his dad when I plotted this chapter. That kinda wrote itself. The Mayor was the big death I had planned for this chapter, and I’m very proud of how I handled him. He was so fun to write. Like if my dad were evil.


	6. Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I’m getting heavier on the plot aren’t I? These chapters are getting long, and I’m pretty sure they’re only going to get longer. Let’s turn a very cute Werewolf, shall we? Also, some Rimming in this chapter.

Xander woke everyone early Monday morning, save Tor. Gathering everyone in the kitchen as he made steak sandwiches out of Slayer meat, four of them, and instructed Michael on how to make steaks for Tor later, and himself if he wanted to try the meat. Once Michael could cook the rare steak, he turned to his three human boys, smirking, “Alright, Today we’re getting the werewolf, and these sandwiches feature heavily in that. Larry, Kyle, I want you as affectionate as possible at school, If anyone asks about Tor, tell them the truth, He was shot by his father moving out to live with _us_ , make sure they know about Larry and me, not just you Kyle, and he’s recovering from his injury. If they ask, do tell them about Tor’s dad’s death. I want those rumors getting back to Oz. Larry, I want you to skip and come to our lunch, We’ll position ourselves upwind of Oz, I want him to smell what we’re eating, it still smells enough like Buffy he’ll make the connection. Spike, I want you in the Library, hiding in wait, I want you to do this instead of Michael because Oz knows you’re an enemy. Ripper, If you encounter Oz before school is out, you know nothing. You don’t know why I’m all over the boys, and you’re worried about Buffy and Willow. If he comes to you with his concerns encourage him to corner me in the Library after school. Oh, and make sure to lock up for lunch, The Slayer meat tends to rile us up and I want to enjoy that without worrying about the wolf interfering. Once School is over, I’ll send Kyle and Larry away and head for the Library, If we’ve all done our jobs right, Oz will think he can corner me there, and he’ll follow me in. That’s where we corner him. When I give the call, I want Spike to take hold of Oz, it’s too far from the full moon for him to be too much of a fight, Ripper, make sure you have one of those darts on hand, we’ll need them to get Oz out of the Library. After that, it’s just a matter of seeing what happens when I call the spirit into him.”

 

Michael grumbled, “And I guess I just get to stay home and take care of Tor?” he asked.

 

Xander smiled, moving to his grumpy second, kissing him passionately, “You have the most important job, Michael, making sure that the rest of the Cackle is safe. Once we have Oz we’ll need to lock him up here until dark, which will be a few hours, and we still have that witch in the basement that needs to wake up. Keep an eye on the things we’ve already started, while we take care of the last boy I plan to take,” he grinned, bagging the four sandwiches, handing one to each of the humans present, “Keep those safe until lunch, we don’t want to be late.” he said, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door.

 

The others took a moment to realize that Xander wanted them to follow him, grabbing their own stuff and heading out, Spike grabbing a blanket to throw over his head to protect from the morning sun.

 

~~~

 

When they got to the school, Ripper parked as close to the Library as he could, ushering Spike into the library, while Xander had Larry park next to Oz’s van. How lucky they were that Oz was still near it, looking anxious, “Hey, Xander, have you seen Willow?” he asked.

 

Xander grinned, “Not since she came to my house to confront me about my boys,” he said, “I hear you’re the one who told her about them.”

 

“Your boys?” Oz asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning.

 

“You already know about Larry,” Xander said, wrapping an arm around Larry, before doing the same to Kyle, “And this is Kyle.”

 

“Aren’t you usually hanging out with Tor?” He asked, still frowning.

 

Kyle grinned, “oh yeah, He’d be here right now, but when he told his dad he was moving out to live with us the bastard tried to shoot him. Don’t worry so much, He killed the bastard before he could finish it, Tor’s just got a bad flesh wound, He’ll be back to school next week.”

 

“And now the reason I was hiding my boys is long gone,” Xander added, reaching out to pat Oz’s cheek, “Don’t be so serious Oz, you’re too pretty to frown so much.” With that, he grinned, leading his two boys off towards the school.

 

Oz turned around, sniffing at the leaving boys, “I guess I’ll just find Buffy then.”

 

Xander laughed at that, “Good luck.” he said, leading his boys inside.

 

~~~

 

Ripper went to the Principal’s office as soon as Spike was hidden in the Library, smirking as he looked at the troll-like man that ran this school, “Consider this my official resignation.”

 

Snyder frowned, looking up at the very different-seeming Librarian, He’d certainly relaxed his dress code already, “And why exactly are you resigning?”

 

“Pretty simple, really,” Ripper smirked, crossing his arms, “Beautiful bloke who goes to this school asked me out Friday night, and I’d rather have him than this bloody job. So, I’ll keep running the Library until you can find a replacement, but after that, I’m out.”

 

“You’ll give up your livelihood for this boy?” Snider asked, he couldn’t imagine anyone doing that.

 

“He’s over 18 Snyder, in this society that makes him a man,” Ripper chuckled, “And I don’t need to worry about that, we’ve had quite a windfall. Together we’re millionaires.”

 

Snyder frowned, now that he understood, “I see. I’ll get started on finding your replacement, Call me before you show up tomorrow.”

 

“I really doubt you do _see_ , Snyder,” Ripper dismissed, “I hope I won’t have to see you again.”

 

“Before you leave, will you tell me who this boy is?” Snyder asked curiously.

 

“I’m sure someone will tell you soon Snyder,” Ripper scoffed, turning to leave, “Farewell.”

 

When he got back to the Library Spike had his hands around some stranger’s throat, “Bloody Hell, Spike, can’t I leave for five minutes without you killing some parent?”

 

“He knows who and what I am,” Spike said, loosening his grip so the stranger could breathe, “That makes him a threat, Commander don’t like threats.”

 

“Killing in the Library is a threat too,” Ripper sighed, moving over to the stranger and taking him into a hold, his hands behind his back, “Now, tell me who you are before I let Spike finish you.”

 

“Wesley Wyndam-Pryce,” the man gasped out, “Your father said he was worried you’d become corrupted, but no one expected you to have gone completely evil.”

 

Ripper laughed, it was a pack laugh, but Spike wasn’t compelled to answer, “You’re the Watcher they sent to replace me. Well, aren’t I glad they sent someone completely incompetent. One of your slayers is dead already, but I’m sure we can use you to control the other one. We’ll see what the Commander says.”

 

“Who’s this Commander? How are they controlling you both?” Wesley asked nervously.

 

“You really are incompetent if you think we’re going ta tell you shite,” Spike chuckled.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Ripper chuckled, “Spike, get the ropes, we’ll have to depend on the tranqs for Oz.”

 

Spike grinned, “Bondage, fun.” he said, moving for the ropes, starting to tie the new Watcher up, “now Watcher boy, ya make too much noise an’ I’m goin’ ta hurt ya.”

 

~~~

 

Oz was even more upset at lunch, when Xander joined him, sitting on Larry’s Lap and kissing Kyle before the three of them took out their sandwiches. Xander’s eyes locked with Oz’s as he took a bite, the other two doing the same behind him. One tiny breeze and Oz’s eyes widened, locking on the rare meat the three boys were eating, “That’s….” he said, growling slightly.

 

“It’s what Oz?” Xander asked with a smirk, “You’re not about to comment on something you can’t possibly know in public are you?”

 

Oz glared for a moment, before getting up and storming out of the area, he couldn’t take what his senses were telling him, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Xander and his boys finished their sandwiches quickly, and with no small amount of somewhat erotic noises. Once they’d finished they headed to the library, Xander stopping the others and hiding them away, Oz was trying to get into the Library, but Ripper was doing a good job at pretending no one was in, as evidenced by the big “Closed for lunch” sign on the door. Once Oz gave up and left, Xander led the others to the door, giving three sharp knocks and waiting patiently. Ripper let out a pleasured groan, finally getting to eat his sandwich while Spike opened the door.

 

“Hate ta interrupt ya when yer all riled up from tha Slayer meat, Pet, but we gotta problem,” Spike said, ushering the three men in and gesturing to the man tied to the chair, “looks like tha council sent a new Watcher.”

 

“And I'm sure if we kill him they’ll just send another one,” Xander growled, looking at the man, moving to look at his face, “he’s kind of pretty, if useless. Was he easy to catch?”

 

“He’s a bloody idiot,” Ripper said from the edge, “Bloody Hell, You weren’t kidding about Slayer tasting amazing.”

 

“Glad you like it, Ripper,” Xander chuckled, “Spike, why don’t you lock the idiot in the book cage, and then we can all work off this Slayer meat high?”

 

“You’re _eating_ the Slayer? She was your charge!” Wesley exclaimed, outraged.

 

“Well, I’m still a little miffed about that,” Ripper admitted, “I loved Buffy like a daughter, but the magic makes that unimportant, and this is possibly the best thing I’ve ever tasted, a true aphrodisiac. I see why Demons like eating them so much.”

 

Xander chuckled, “If you’re lucky Watcher, you’ll figure that out for yourself, If you’re not, You’ll be the next dinner.”

 

Spike moved to Ripper’s side, “Oi, give me a taste a that ‘fore ya finish it.”

 

Ripper sighed, holding out the last bite for Spike to take, moving to lock Wesley in the cage, since Spike was distracted, before moving to kiss his Commander deeply, “For now, I think we have something more interesting to take care of.”

 

Xander grinned, kissing Ripper back, reaching into his pack to pull out a tube of lube, “Good, I didn’t pack this for nothing.”

 

Spike grinned, moving to join Ripper and Xander, “Meat’s almost as good as tha blood.”

 

Xander grinned, giving Spike a deep kiss before handing him the extra tube of Lube, “I love you, Spike, but you have to be in the middle of everything. Go have fun with Larry and Kyle, This is the Library, and what teen hasn’t had sexy Librarian fantasies?” He smirked, pulling Ripper with him to the nearest table and hopping up, kissing Ripper again, his hands moving to unbutton Ripper’s shirt, “It’s not a book I’m hoping to check out today.”

 

Ripper laughed, kissing Xander back, his own hands moving to undress the beautiful young man, “How about I check you out instead?”

 

“ _Oh, Dear Lord_. Are you really all going to have sex with me right here in the room?” Wesley complained, embarrassed.

 

“If you don’t shut up Watcher, I’m going to have Spike knock you out, and I don’t mean with the tranq darts we have in the other cage,” Xander warned with a growl.

 

Wesley quickly shut up, letting the strangely possessed men have their fun.

 

Ripper grinned, his hands moving to pull off Xander’s pants now, kissing him worshipfully as he exposed the body of the beauty before him, dropping his own trousers as soon as he had Xander nude. He grabbed the lube to start opening his Commander up working quickly, They didn’t have much time.

 

Xander groaned, “Hurry, Ripper, I’m good enough,” he said, reaching to pull him closer with his legs.

 

“Anything for you, Commander,” Ripper breathed, kissing Xander deeply as he finally pushed himself in.

 

Xander let out a moan as Ripper entered him, legs closing around Ripper’s hips as he leaned back, “Fuck me, Ripper.”

 

Ripper groaned, complying easily, starting with slow thrusts but swiftly speeding up, soon moans and skin slapping against skin were the only sounds in the library. The First grunt of orgasm came from Larry, biting down hard on Kyle’s neck while Spike did the same to him, Kyle was next, and finally Spike. The sound of his boys cumming made Xander groan, reaching up to guide Ripper’s mouth to his own neck, as he bit down on Ripper’s. He grunted his own orgasm as Ripper bit down, Ripper doing the same as soon as Xander came. Everyone but Spike panted as they came down, Larry was the first to speak.

 

“Man… During school sex is officially the best,” he said with a chuckle, “Too bad Tor and Michael had to stay home.”

 

Spike chuckled, his hands moving over Larry’s body as he moved away from the two boys, “If I know the grandpoof well as I think I do, He prolly fed Tor tha Slayer meat like tha Commander told ‘im ta, an’ a generous portion a his own blood ta help the healin’, gettin’ ‘em both riled up an’ then fucked ‘im as carefully as possible.”

 

Xander chuckled, “As long as he doesn’t accidentally reinjure Tor in the process good for them.” he said, kissing Ripper before moving to get his clothes together.

 

“William’s Grandsire is Angelus,” Wesley said from his cage, “Am I to believe that this Michael is Angelus?”

 

Xander chuckled, “Michael has this tendency to change his name with his personality, since making him one of my boys merged the cursed soul with the demon it gave him a new personality, he let me give him a new name.”

 

“Good Lord. You expect me to believe that you’ve created a form of the Primal Possession spell that not only gives the possessee more control of the spirit but works on Master Vampires of Angelus’ caliber?” Wesley asked incredulously.

 

Xander growled, giving a glare to Spike and Ripper, crossing his arms, “Alright, what have you two been telling the prisoner?”

 

“Nothing, honest,” Spike said, surprised and looking down in submission.

 

“Glowing Green Eyes are the most telling sign of a Primal possession, and when I asked what the Commander was, Mr. Giles used the word Alpha, it was easy to infer from there that there was a Primal possession,” Wesley said imperiously, “and from observing your reactions to each other, I believe the Primal in question is a Hyena. Very few species combine a need to be penetrated with an Alpha position. What I want to know is how you all seem to have so much control. The main issue with a Primal possession is it is just that, A possession. There’s never enough human left to have the kind of control you all exhibit.”

 

Xander laughed, moving to the book cage and crouching down to get to eye level with the bound man, “Alright, he’s useless physically, but this one’s smart. Looks like he got all excited from our show too, He might make a good beta.” Xander stood, chuckling, moving to get his clothes on finally, just as the bell rang. He hurried, making sure he was all in before grabbing his backpack and heading for the door, “Make sure you’re open for Period Five, It’s Oz’s free period. Knock this one out and stuff him in a closet if you have to.”

 

“I’ll make sure that Wesley and Spike are well hidden from Oz’s senses come fifth period,” Ripper assured Xander, “You better get to class, I quit this morning so I can’t be giving you passes.”

 

Xander chuckled, “I’ll see you after school then.” he said, heading out with his youngest boys.

 

~~~

 

Oz did show up fifth period, and he looked nervous, pacing as he entered the Library, “Giles, I think something’s taken over Xander,” he announced, looking up at the man he knew he could trust, “At first I thought it was Larry, Since Xander started dating him he’s smelled like sex, a lot of sex with multiple men, but today it’s like everything’s changed. He showed up with Larry and this other guy Kyle, and he mentioned Tor who apparently killed his dad this weekend and got shot. When I asked if he’d seen Willow he laughed and said not since I sent her after him Friday, and he laughed again when I said I was looking for Buffy. At lunch, they had these sandwiches… it was definitely human meat, and I really think they might have been _eating_ Buffy.”

 

Ripper frowned as Oz spoke, “You’re telling me you believe that Xander has turned to Cannibalism? What did you say the other boys’ names were?”

 

“Tor and Kyle,” Oz said, “Why?”

 

“Oh goodness, This has happened before,” Ripper said, cleaning his glasses, and trying not to grin, “Tor and Kyle were part of the group that ate Principal Flutie, Xander was the leader of that group, but he was distracted by Buffy at the time. I believe the possession that led to that incident may have returned. If we can isolate Xander again the others will follow, as they did three years ago. Can you help me capture him?”

 

“Yeah, He’ll probably come here after school like he usually does, we can capture him then. Maybe use the gun we use for me?” Oz suggested.

 

“That sounds like a perfect idea, Oz,” Giles said with a nod, looking up as another student entered the room, “now, why don’t we find that book we need?”

 

~~~

 

Xander couldn’t help but smirk as he walked to the Library, sending Kyle and Larry away to lure Oz with him. He knew the werewolf was stalking him, his senses were too strong to trick like that, but he played ignorant as he walked unaccompanied into the Library, giving a cheery “Hey G-man” as he waited for Oz to attack.

 

And attack he did, Oz rushed Xander as he entered the Library, pinning the somewhat larger brunette to the Library door, “What The hell are you?” He asked, giving a little growl of his own.

 

“It’s a little early for your beast to be showing Oz,” Xander said, giving a laugh, and Ripper and Spike answered, Spike, moving with inhuman speed to pull Oz off of Xander, pinning the werewolf.

 

“He’s gonna have more beast in him soon enough, Pet,” Spike said with a smirk.

 

“Spike?” Oz asked, shocked at the vampire holding him still.

 

“He got Angel too,” Ripper chuckled, moving to help Spike tie up the struggling werewolf, “Our Commander can take anyone he wants.”

 

“Man, I wish Ripper had been as easy as you, Kyle’s still healing from that,” Xander chuckled, looking over the bound boy, “You were the second easiest capture.”

 

“What was easiest?” Oz asked curiously.

 

“Came along willingly didn’t I?” Spike chuckled.

 

“I don’t really count you as a capture, I was thinking about Larry. It’s amazing what a boy will do when he thinks he’s going to get some,” Xander chuckled.

 

“What are you going to do with me?” Oz asked, frowning from his bonds.

 

“They’re likely going to try and possess you with the Hyena Primal the rest of them have,” Wesley said from the corner they’d stuffed him into, “Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Watcher, welcome to being kidnapped by the Hyena Cackle.”

 

“Would that work?” Oz asked confused.

 

“Not sure,” Xander shrugged, “I mean, it works on Master Vampires and Warlocks, Why not a werewolf?”

 

“This young man’s a werewolf, and you know it?” Wesley asked surprised.

 

“You are as annoying as the name suggests, Watcher,” Xander gave a growl, “Seriously, who names their kid ‘Wesley Wyndam-Pryce’? Does it sound as asshole to Brits as it does to me?”

 

“Right prat name that,” Spike agreed, patting his pockets and frowning, “Why’d ya take my smokes again?”

 

“Because they reek,” Xander said, moving to still Spike’s hands with a touch, “now what’s got you worked up?”

 

“Not enough fight,” Spike admitted, his hands moving to Xander’s.

 

“Then we’ll find you something to kill,” Xander chuckled, “So much better than those stinky things anyway.”

 

Larry and Kyle came into the Library with a grin, “We get him?”

 

“Yep,” Xander grinned, searching Oz’s pockets and tossing his keys at Larry, “Get his Van, we’ll need it to carry two tied bodies.”

 

“On it Commander,” Larry grinned, heading out to get the Van.

 

“So, with these two tied up, we don’t have to worry about more threats?” Kyle asked, hand reaching to scratch his chest, although Ripper stopped him.

 

“Don’t touch that until we get home,” Ripper ordered, “We can’t have you busting another stitch.”

 

“There’s always Faith,” Xander growled softly, “Even if we control the Watcher’s influence in this town, we don’t control Faith, and if we kill her who knows what kind of Slayer will be called, I’d rather deal with a known quantity than unknown.”

 

“Considering how competent the Watcher they sent is not,” Ripper said, looking at a cringing Wesley, “I’d say the Watcher’s council thinks the opposite.”

 

Xander grinned, “Then we give Faith our help,” he said, “If we can convince her we’re the lesser of two evils. But that can happen next week. Right now we have too much on our hands, and with any luck, we’ll be talking to Rayne soon.”

 

Ripper chuckled, “You know, Rayne was the first guy I ever buggered. He could be fun to have.”

 

“We’ll see,” Xander said, looking towards the door as Larry walked in.

 

“The coast is clear for now, I think you and those girls are the only ones who ever came here after school. You want me to move the guys? Ripper and I can do it since Kyle’s still hurt and Spike’s flammable,” Larry offered with a grin.

 

“Good idea, let’s get home,” Xander agreed, “The Van doesn’t have back windows, so Spike should ride in it with the prisoners.”

 

Ripper sighed, picking up Oz because he was the smallest and Larry was the fittest. Larry grinned, picking up Wesley and throwing him over his shoulder, stopping by Xander for a kiss before following Ripper out to the Van.

 

Xander chuckled at Larry’s antics, moving for Spike’s blanket, “Let’s get you into the van, I don’t want to see you smoking of any kind,” he teased, kissing Spike.

 

Spike chuckled, kissing Xander back, “course ya don’t Pet.” He said, getting the blanket over his head. Kyle followed with a chuckle, trying not to scratch his itchy chest.

 

~~~

 

All was _not_ well when they returned home, Michael looked over drained and Tor was refusing to take his medication, “You work so much better and don’t fuzz my head,” Tor complained.

 

“Tor! Do what Michael tells you,” Xander ordered, “I’m not letting you injure my best fighter because you don’t want to heal the human way!”

 

“If I’m your best fighter why did you leave me here?” Michael asked crankily.

 

“Michael, We’ve been through this,” Xander said, watching as Ripper and Larry brought in the prisoners, “Someone had to watch Tor and the impact of seeing me control someone Oz considers an enemy made his capture easier.”

 

Michael let out a soft growl, but turned his attention to the others, “Who’s the extra?”

 

“The New Watcher,” Xander shrugged, “We’re still deciding what to do with him. If we kill him that might expose us, but I’m not convinced we should turn him yet. We have more important things than a bumbling Watcher to worry about right now.”

 

“Right, like taking care of everyone’s injuries,” Ripper said, getting out the first aid kit, “And take your bloody pills Tor,” he added, handing Tor the pills.

 

Tor grumbled, but took his pills, letting Ripper change his bandages. “I hate these things.”

 

“Yes, well no one expected you to be shot,” Ripper said, looking at the wound, “You’re healing fast, it’s obvious you’ve taken too much from Michael. No more Vampire Blood for at least 48 hours, you don’t want to heal _too_ fast, it can cause undue scarring.”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Tor complained, “I _hate_ being hurt.”

 

“No one likes being hurt,” Ripper said, putting a new bandage on before moving to check Kyle’s wound, “Good! I can take the stitches out.” Ripper said, getting out the little scissors, “You still need to baby the wound a little longer, but you should be right as rain soon enough, No scratching, I know it itches, that’s because it’s healing.”

 

Kyle grinned, letting him remove the stitches, “Good, We’ll have everyone healed up in no time.”

 

Ripper grinned, “That we will.”

 

Spike growled lightly, “Bloody Sun’s taking too long.”

 

Xander chuckled, moving to Spike, “I know, you and Michael need to get out to hunt, but I don’t want either of you getting hurt, so you have to wait.”

 

Spike grinned, reaching to pull Xander close, “Could distract me, Pet,” he said, giving a little sexy growl.

 

“Now that sounds like fun,” Xander grinned, kissing Spike passionately, before turning to Michael, “You want to come, Michael?”

 

Michael smiled, moving to kiss Xander himself, “I’m never too drained for you.”

 

Xander kissed Michael back, smirking as he pulled back, “Good because I want to taste you this time.”

 

“You always know how to say the right things,” Michael teased, nipping at Xander’s lips.

 

Xander grinned, his hands moving to unbutton Michael’s pants.

 

“Oh goodness, if you’re going to have sex in the living room, could you at least put Mr. Oz and I in a different room?” Wesley called out from where he was left on the floor.

 

“Spoilsport,” Xander chuckled, turning to look at the bound Watcher, “not like you didn't enjoy watching last time, _watcher_.”

 

“I don't,” Oz said gruffly.

 

“Oh you will,” Xander chuckled, “by the end of tonight you'll be just as excited to join as the rest of my boys.” He turned, grabbing his vampires’ hands, “come on boys, looks like we need to take this to the bedroom.”

 

“You shouldn't let the prisoners tell you what to do,” Michael growled.

 

“I'm just making them a little more comfortable, Michael, we want them compliant after all,” Xander soothed, pulling Michael close, “now come on, you promised to let me taste you.”

 

“Mmm, I did didn't I?” Michael grinned, kissing Xander before letting him lead them to the bedroom.

 

As soon as they got to the room Xander started to strip, grabbing the lube and crawling onto the bed to watch the far more dressed vampires strip. He reached out to pull them close, grinning, “you two really are the most beautiful of my boys.”

 

“Glad you think so, Pet,” Spike grinned, kissing Xander as soon as he was naked, joining him on the bed.

 

Michael did the same, his hands moving over Xander's body as he took the other side of him, “you're the most beautiful one here, _A chéadsearc_ ” he breathed, kissing his Commander passionately.

 

Xander groaned, kissing his way down Michael's body, moving so Spike could access himself, which Spike did, his own lips moving over Xander's back as his hands stroked that beautiful ass, spreading his cheeks to expose the small seeming hole. Xander had to pause when Spike bent in and started licking the lovely pucker, lavishing attention on it. “Fuck, Spike that's good,” Xander groaned, his cock twitching at the pleasure.

 

Spike chuckled, letting the vibrations move down Xander's spine, a finger joining his tongue as he prepared him. It took Xander a moment to get back to his work on Michael, hands circling his erection, his lips returning to his path down, pausing only once to speak, “Spike… feels great but I want you to fuck me,” before his lips finally got to their goal, encircling Michael's erection and letting out a moan.

 

Spike followed Xander's order, pulling back from his treat to slick himself and push in, pulling another moan from the beauty before him, and a groan from Angel.

 

Xander wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to taste Michael, but he knew he tended to bite when he came, so he wanted Michael to cum first. This goal in mind he started to hum as he worked him over, taking as much of him as he could in his mouth.

 

His efforts were rewarded soon enough, Michael giving a warning, “Xander, _A chéadsearc_ , I’m getting close.” Just in time for Xander to pull back enough to taste him.

 

When Xander moved back he had a small trail of pearly white leaking from one corner of his mouth, and Michael couldn't resist surging forward, licking up that trail, kissing Xander deeply, and reaching to take his cock in hand, stroking him roughly. Xander gasped into the kiss, Michael's hand pulling him over his edge. Spike cried out bare moments later, jerking as he too came, collapsing against Xander, toppling him into Michael and causing a pile of sated, happy men.

 

“Oh fuck, that was good,” Xander chuckled lightly, his arms moving around Michael, “are you two going to be ok until we can go hunting, or should I send someone out to kidnap someone?”

 

“I could snack on that Watcher without killing him,” Michael suggested.

 

Xander frowned, “you feeding on someone unwillingly and leaving them alive feels too much like rape for me to be comfortable with that.”

 

Michael sighed, “I'm sure I’ll be fine until dark. You certainly seem a bit too protective of this Watcher.”

 

“We’re predators, not _abusers_ ,” Xander said with a growl, “hunting and killing for food or protection is one thing, but I won't allow hurting people for nothing, or hurting people we have to take care of. Until we decide to keep or kill him, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is someone we have to take care of.”

 

“You’re Compassionate, Pet,” Spike said, kissing Xander’s neck, “Could be dangerous, but we’ll tell ya if ya’re bein’ too much.”

 

“If Rayne has the spell the Mayor told us about, I’ll be a mother. Compassion is a good trait for a mother,” Xander pointed out, moving to get out from between his two Vampires, “We should get dressed, We still need to plan how we’re separating tonight.”

 

“You really want to be a mother don’t you?” Michael asked, sitting up and watching Xander pull on his clothes.

 

Xander froze, “I don’t talk about my separate selves often because despite having the memories of three different creatures, I’m one being. The Colonel would have loved a boy to raise, but he couldn’t stand being with a woman long enough. The Hyena was a mother before she was called to me, raising pups was the best thing about being a predator. As for Xander… He feared becoming his father, Tony Harris was an abusive drunk in a loveless marriage, But Jessica… for all she couldn’t leave Tony, She did her best to be a good mother, Be it in drawing Tony away, Healing his hurts, or taking care of him, She loved Xander. So I suppose, for all three of the sides that made me the creature I am today, becoming a mother has an appeal becoming a father never would.”

 

Michael was too shocked by the words to respond, so Spike was the one who stood and took Xander in his arms, It was very strange to see their Commander so vulnerable, “We’re gonna get that Spell, Pet, an’ ya’ll be a great Mum.”

 

Xander chuckled, “We’ll get that spell if we have to torture it out of the warlock. And I will have the strongest pup ever born.”

 

“Do you have any ideas on who you want to father it, _A chéadsearc_?” Michael asked, moving to hug Xander himself.

 

“Not yet, We’ll see what happens with Oz,” Xander said, shrugging, “Now let’s get dressed, the sun will be down soon enough.”

 

Xander then shrugged out of their embraces, moving to get his clothes on. Spike did the same, but Michael frowned, feeling lightly rejected before moving to get his own clothes back on

 

~~~

 

Once the sun was down, Xander separated people, “Alright, we don’t need everyone for this change, and Michael and Spike need to hunt pretty badly, So I’m going to send Michael and Spike out for their hunt, Kyle, You watch the prisoner and Tor, Ripper and Larry, you carry Oz with me, we’re going to the Zoo,” Xander paused, chuckling, “Oh, Someone needs to prep me first, Who gets the honor this time?”

 

“Can I?” Tor asked excitedly, “I can’t do much else, But I can do that.”

 

“What a lovely idea,” Xander smiled, moving to kiss him, “Spike, Michael, go hunt. If you find something extra tasty we have room in the freezer for the meat, Larry, go grab the plug and the lube.” He grinned, starting to undress, and no complaints from the others would stop him this time, although the hesitating vampires did, “Go, Hunt, The health of my boys is paramount, and that means hunting.”

 

“You’re really going to have sex in front of us?” Oz asked, watching as the disappointed Vampires left.

 

“Oh no,” Xander chuckled, “Tor’s just going to put a plug in me while I give him a blowjob, The one I’m going to fuck tonight, is you, Oz.”

 

Tor whined lightly, “I don’t get to get you off too?” he complained lightly, watching Xander undress.

 

Xander smirked, moving over Tor, so his ass was in Tor’s face and his face was in Tor’s crotch, leaning a little off to the side to avoid Tor’s injury, “I’m going to make you cum, and I’m going to leave, We’ll see if you can make me cum first.” He challenged, starting to pull Tor’s sweats off.

 

Tor let out a happy noise, bending up a little to take one of Xander’s balls in his mouth, his hands moving over that beautiful ass, “I think I can do it.”

 

Xander groaned, filling at that touch, “Good, I hate putting pants on with an erection,” he said, getting to Tor’s cock finally, nibbling gently up the side.

 

Tor groaned, reaching out and taking the stuff he needed from Larry as soon as the larger boy came into the room, suckling gently on Xander’s head as he poured the lube onto that beautiful ass, working it in with a little groan. He had a task, he had to get his Commander off before he came himself, that in mind he pressed his fingers to the front as he pushed them into that wonderful hole, seeking out that spot on the inside.

 

Xander moaned around the treat in his mouth when Tor found that spot, taking as much of Tor into his mouth as he could as Tor worked him open, He may want Tor to win this contest, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy.

 

Tor almost came at that, but he knew he couldn’t, so he cheated a little, flexing the muscle of his side and using the pain to stave off his orgasm, hiding the gasp of pain by swallowing Xander’s cock as much as he could, adding the next finger as well, Xander was almost ready for the plug.

 

Xander cried out around the intrusion in his mouth, The swallowing throat and probing fingers pulling his orgasm from him, his seed shooting down Tor’s throat.

 

Tor swallowed like a champ, only pulling back when Xander was finished, letting himself finally cum into Xander’s own mouth as he slipped the plug into him.

 

Xander swallowed what he was given, rolling to the side with a chuckle, “You’re getting better at that Tor.”

 

“I only want the best for you Commander,” Tor grinned, his hands stroking heated soft skin as Xander finally moved off of the injured boy.

 

“Larry, Ripper, take Oz to the Van,” Xander said, starting to get dressed, “Kyle, make the Watcher a little more comfortable, He’ll be tied up here a while, and get him something to eat, I’m sure we have something in this house that isn’t human.”

 

“Speaking about that,” Ripper said, “I understand our craving is for meat, but we still have human bodies, I think we should vary our diet more.”

 

“You cook it, see if you can get the boys to eat it,” Xander chuckled, heading out the door, following Larry who was carrying Oz.

 

“Cooking Vegetables in a manner carnivorous teenage males will eat it,” Ripper frowned, “This will be a task in hiding things I believe.”

 

“Probably,” Xander chuckled, getting in the van and letting Ripper drive, “But you knew it was going to be a task when you suggested it.”

 

“Perhaps, but I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t love you all and want you healthy,” Ripper said, moving to touch Xander’s hair before starting the Van.

 

“Having a van is pretty useful,” Larry said happily from the back, “I’m glad you decided to take a guy with a van.”

 

“What are you planning to do if this doesn’t work?” Oz asked from where he was tied down.

 

“We’ll kill you,” Xander said flatly, “We’ll keep the van, it actually is pretty useful. Put a curtain up and we can move Michael and Spike around in the daytime without sticking them in the trunk of the Desoto.”

 

“You know I’m not gay right? What if that doesn’t work but the rest does?” Oz asked.

 

Xander laughed at that one, “Just because this body is male doesn’t mean anything else is,” he pointed out, “Ripper, how do your senses see me?”

 

“Part of me perceives you as male, far too young for me, part of me sees you as the Alpha Female of the Cackle, The biggest, strongest, most desirable mate,” Ripper said frankly, “And frankly it’s the latter instinct that’s the strongest. Rupert Giles would never have been attracted to Xander Harris, but this new Ripper can’t help but be attracted to his Commander.”

 

“I was gay for Xander before this whole thing began,” Larry said, “So I really don’t think I count, but for me, it’s like he’s my whole world, and all the others are just… additions, bonuses. I love all of my brothers, really, but Xander’s the one I love more than my life, my soul. If Xander asked me to choose between one of my brothers and him I’d kill the brother in an instant, but I’d kill myself before letting Xander go.”

 

“Quite eloquently put Larry,” Ripper said from the front, “And well described. You can’t understand yet, Oz, because you are not yet one of us, but if this spell works, and considering that it worked on Michael I’m sure it will, You will understand with every fiber of your being.”

 

“You know, I like hearing myself described by my boys,” Xander teased, “We’re here, let’s get him over the fence.”

 

“This would be easier if you hadn’t sent the Vampires all off to hunt,” Larry teased, “They can leap this thing in a single jump, carrying someone.”

 

“Quit complaining, Larry,” Xander chuckled, “We’ll get him over the fence no problem.”

 

“So how do we plan to do this without a Vampire’s strength?” Ripper asked, stopping the car at the same place they’d jumped with him.

 

“We’re stronger than humans, Just not as strong as the Vampires,” Xander said, “I’ll go over first, you stop at the top, Larry can toss Oz up to you, you drop him down to me.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Larry said, picking up Oz and starting out of the Van.

 

Ripper nodded, “I think that will work, I hope none of us drop him, however, I’d hate to have to fix another one.”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Xander chuckled, heading to the place they had picked for jumping, There weren’t any animals on this spot, and it was close to the Hyenas. He climbed over the fence easily, looking up and smirking when he saw Ripper Straddle the fence, The last time Ripper was on this fence was his own turning, “Alright, I’m ready!” Xander called up.

 

Ripper nodded, looking down at Larry, “Toss him,” he said.

 

Larry grinned, Tossing Oz like a football, up and into Ripper’s arms, Ripper caught him easily, holding onto the fence and calling out to Xander before dropping the bound werewolf down to their Commander, who caught him just as easily, and grinned, taking the chance to feel him up, “You’re hiding muscle Oz, You’re going to be a good choice.”

 

“You know I’m not looking forward to this right?” Oz asked dryly.

 

“You will,” Xander chuckled, carrying the slight werewolf towards their spot by the Hyena pens. Once they were there, Xander used his knife to cut off Oz’s shirt, painting on the needed markings before cutting his bonds, using his weight and strength to pin the now struggling man beneath him, starting his chant. Oz stilled instantly when Xander got to the bite, and after that, it got a little weird. When Xander moved to undress, Oz moved with him, attacking with lips, kisses and gropes, growling as his hands moved to quite literally rip off Xander’s clothes. “Fuck, Oz, I liked those pants,” Xander complained, But he didn’t just lay down and take it, using his own strength to push Oz back on his back, his hands pulling off Oz’s pants.

 

“Umm… that’s never happened before,” Larry said, surprised as he watched the two in the bizarre fight/foreplay.

 

Oz groaned as Xander’s hand reached down, stroking his sizable erection and adding lube, before he pushed Xander back onto his back, pulling the plug from his ass and causing Xander to moan.

 

“An educated guess,” Ripper said, watching Oz mount Xander, who pushed Oz back to try and take over again, biting Oz’s neck this time, “Is that Oz was already an Alpha before his change, an Alpha Male Werewolf, what we’re seeing right now is a strange combination of two Alphas fighting for Dominance and the sexual congress between an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female. Hyenas don’t have Alpha Males, so Oz’s behavior is incongruous to the Alpha in Xander, but the beasts within recognize each other as mates, not Rivals. I’m more curious as what will happen when Oz meets Michael. Michael has established himself as the most Alpha of the males, but he definitely defers to Xander, I get the feeling Oz will not, not fully. There may be a dominance fight when Michael tries to out Alpha a true Alpha. If this were a full moon my money would be on Oz winning that fight, but we don’t yet know how the werewolf will translate to the Primal.”

 

Oz didn’t push Xander back this time, his hand reaching to stroke Xander’s erection as Xander worked, He only moved to take over once again when Xander came with a shout, continuing his strokes and pumping fast, waiting until Xander came a second time to finally release himself, with a howl of his own. Once they were finished, Oz rolled off, both men on their backs, panting on the floor, “Fuck that was…” Oz gestured with his hands, waving away.

 

“I think that might have been the best sex I’ve ever had,” Xander laughed, panting himself, “You ripped my pants.”

 

“You cut off my shirt,” Oz countered with a grin, “They were right you know. Everything they said.”

 

“I love you too, Oz,” Xander grinned, turning to kiss his newest boy, hands moving over pale skin, “We should go home, this floor is filthy.”

 

“Yeah,” Oz said, but he made no move to leave, his hands moving over’s Xander’s back.

 

Ripper rolled his eyes, tossing the scattered pants at the couple, “Guards are coming, we can’t afford to lay here all night.” he said simply, gathering the supplies they’d brought with them.

 

Xander sighed, moving to get dressed, and trying to get the ripped pants to stay on, “Should be fine until we get home anyway,” he shrugged.

 

Oz gave a little growl, but did the same, The ripped pants and cut shirt made the pair a sight, they looked like they’d gotten into a fight, but no one really cared, heading out back to the Van. Oz immediately took the Driver’s seat, leaving Ripper to the back with Larry, “So, when do I get to move in?” he asked, starting towards the Den.

 

“As soon as you can,” Xander purred lightly, grinning, “I like my boys living with me.”

 

“Cool.” Oz nodded, driving back to the mansion.

 

~~~

 

Wesley was surprised by the look of Oz and Xander when they came back, Oz still had paint on his chest and Xander’s pants literally fell off as soon as they got in the door. Michael and Spike were back from their hunt already, Michael cleaning crankily when Xander calmly stepped out of his pants and left them there, Oz tossing the ruined shirt and going to sit on the couch, pulling Xander to sit with him as he put his still shoe clad feet up, “Get your shoes off the couch,” Michael complained at Oz, picking up the ruined clothes, “And wash your chest, that couch is brand new we want to keep it that way.” he let out a noise when he saw the state of Xander’s pants, “I _liked_ these pants.”

 

“You wanted to buy new ones anyway Michael,” Xander dismissed, kicking off his own shoes before curling up next to Oz on the couch.

 

“Did you hear me, I told you to get your shoes off the couch,” Michael said, moving to physically push Oz’s feet off the couch.

 

Oz reached out with a speed faster than even Xander, growling and stopping Michael’s hand, “Don’t touch me.” he warned.

 

“Then get your damned shoes off the couch,” Michael growled back, moving to force his feet off again.

 

This time Oz’s growl was deeper, his pants ripping apart as he transformed, attacking Michael, eyes glowing green.

 

Michael’s face shifted, tossing the lighter werewolf off of him, his own glowing green eyes locked on the furry form. Kyle yelped as the claws raked across his recently healed chest and knicked him as Oz was thrown past him. Oz paid them no mind as he got up tackling Michael, pummeling him into the fancy marble floors. The pair rolled over and over, fighting with claws and teeth and inhuman strength until Oz got on Michael’s back, claws around his neck like he was trying to rip Michael’s head off.

 

Xander shot up, shouting “ _Enough_!” and moving towards the pair, somehow getting the bestial Oz to stop his yanking, “Dominance battles are _non-lethal_. Michael is defeated, let him go.”

 

Oz growled, looking down at Michael, who slumped in his grip, he knew when he was beaten, and finally letting him go, to scamper off, turning his attention to Xander, sniffing at the exposed ass, reaching up to touch him.

 

Xander scampered away, “Oz, I love you but you are _not_ touching me furry,” he said, locking eyes with the werewolf, “Go human again and we’ll talk.”

 

Oz growled, but seemed to understand him, Shivering as he slowly changed back, tackling Xander now that he was human again, growling out a “ _Mine_.”

 

Xander groaned at that, pressing against Oz, “ _Yours_ ,” he agreed, “Oz, baby, if we’re going to fuck you need lube, you’re too damned big to take me raw.”

 

“I got it!” Kyle called out, grabbing the lube from earlier and tossing it at them.

 

Oz caught it easily, kissing Xander deeply as he coated himself with the gel, and then used two fingers to make sure Xander was still ready from earlier before finally pushing into that tight heat.

 

Xander gasped and groaned at Oz’s rough treatment, his legs wrapping around the slighter man’s waist as he pushed into him, holding the worked up Werewolf close. God, Oz was good with that monster of his. He couldn’t help but wonder how often Willow got to see this side of Oz before he’d had her killed, but all jealous speculation was stopped when Oz reached down to stroke him in counterpoint to his thrusts. Fuck, No way Wills ever got to feel this, girls weren’t built that way. All thoughts entirely fled his mind at that point, he was getting so close already, so soon after the two in the Zoo. When Oz bit down on his shoulder Xander cried out, cumming hard around that monster within, but Oz didn’t stop, even as Xander returned the bite. Oz didn’t slow any of his movements until he felt Xander convulse again, finally letting himself go and cumming with a howl.

 

Xander panted as Oz lay against him, “Fuck… How do you do that?” he asked.

 

“Do what?” Oz asked, looking up into those chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Every single time, I cum twice. The only times Michael ever got me to cum twice he had help, and Ripper used his hands for his time, you do it almost naturally,” Xander said, yawning.

 

“Guess guys can take more than girls?” Oz said, “Willow always said it hurt, she didn’t like it.”

 

Xander laughed, “Well, I for one, love your pocket monster. I’m just too sore to move right now,” he grinned, “And cold, someone get me off this floor and carry me to bed.”

 

Oz chuckled, getting up and picking Xander up, “Which way?”

 

“Not you,” Xander laughed, “You’re covered in rough bites, Let Ripper patch you up.”

 

“I will, once I get you in bed,” Oz grinned.

 

Xander grinned, bending up to kiss Oz, “Fine, put me on the couch and get patched up, _then_ carry me to bed.”

 

Ripper sighed and pulled out his first aid box, “Kyle first, it looks like that throw may have reinjured his chest, I want to make sure he doesn’t need stitches. Then Oz, because he’s actually alive the wounds may be more grievous. I’ll do Michael last, very little can actually kill a vampire, although if Oz had succeeded in pulling off his head that would have.”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that Kyle, wasn’t exactly in control of where I was going,” Oz excused.

 

“No problem, that was our first dominance fight and Michael was starting to get on everyone’s nerves anyway,” Kyle said, letting Ripper look at his chest, “Hey, does this mean I’ll be transforming like Oz?”

 

“We’ll see what happens on next week’s full moon,” Ripper said, cleaning the wound, “It looks like you didn’t reopen the old wound, just caused some superficial scratches.”

 

“Good,” Oz nodded.

 

Once Kyle was once again bandaged across his chest, Ripper turned his attention to Oz. He was looking for wounds but his eyes couldn’t help but stray to his most attention-grabbing feature, “Good lord, no wonder Xander calls you a Monster. That must be 21 centimeters flaccid!”

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad one?” Oz asked mildly.

 

“Most certainly a good one,” Ripper said, clearing his throat, finally getting to Oz’s wounds, “I at least am interested in trying it.”

 

“Cool,” Oz smiled, letting Ripper put a few butterfly bandages on some of his wounds and clean him up.

 

“You should get Spike to give you a few swallows of blood,” Ripper said, “With that and your werewolf healing you should be right as rain by tomorrow.”

 

“Alright,” Oz nodded, looking at Xander, “Still unable to walk?”

 

“I’m not going to say no to a ride if that’s what you’re asking,” Xander grinned, nuzzling his new boy.

 

Ripper moved to bandage up Michael, tutting, “You need to hunt again tonight, Fresh blood should help you heal. You’re Lucky You’re already dead, Oz could have easily killed you.”

 

“I don’t need to be reminded,” Michael growled.

 

“Perhaps,” Ripper said, “No one could have expected Oz to be able to change without the full moon, but he was obviously going to be an Alpha. His wolf is Alpha, and you unduly provoked him, because you’re upset that Xander saw you as more valuable to stay at home than to come with him on this particular mission.”

 

“He’s treating me like I’m useless,” Michael growled, letting Ripper bandage him.

 

“No, he is not,” Ripper said soothingly, “He assessed our target, assessed our fighters, and decided that shock and awe would be more effective than having our best fighter there. Someone needed to take care of Tor, he’s injured, and since he needed Kyle and Larry as bait, Myself as the switch, and Spike as the shock, you were the only one left to take care of the wounded. The next time he needs fighters, you will most likely be his first choice.”

 

“I don’t like being left behind,” Michael said sighing.

 

“No one does, But he wasn’t intentionally excluding you, Michael, He was just asking you to stay where you were needed,” Ripper said, finishing up, “Go hunt, Larry and I will clean up this mess.”

 

Michael nodded mutely, he was brooding again, just when Ripper thought the Hyena had broken him of that habit.

 

~~~

 

Xander called a meeting before school again the next morning, looking over his gathered boys, “Kyle, I need you to skip today, I’ve decided we’re going to talk to Faith, and I need my best fighters. Oz, Get your van as close to the Library as you can, so Michael and Spike can get in safely, Ripper, you can get Faith to the Library after school right?”

 

“I can,” Ripper nodded, “She’ll show up if I call her.”

 

“Good, you get her there, and load the air rifles, If she makes a wrong move we’ll tranq her and tie her up,” he sighed, looking at his boys, “I don’t want to have to hurt her, She’s the least womanly female I’ve ever met, and I respect that. The next Slayer would probably be a total girl like Buffy and Kendra.”

 

“I'm sure that the council is hoping for a council raised Slayer,” Ripper said amusedly, “so let's try to prevent that.”

 

“Ugh, exactly. Let’s get to school,” Xander said, grabbing his bag.

 

~~~

 

Lunch was interesting, Larry, of course, had class, so it was just Oz and Xander, and Oz was feeling affectionate. Most everyone at the school didn’t care about the dating habits of weirdos like Oz and Xander, so it went mostly unnoticed. One person, however, did care, and she wasn’t the kind of person her mouth shut when something looked wrong.

 

“Do Larry and Willow know about this?” Cordelia asked, glaring at the affectionate boys.

 

Xander frowned, taking a moment to think up a convincing lie before speaking, “If Larry were here he’d be joining us,” he said frankly, “As for Willow, after what that witch bitch did to us she doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cordy asked, confused, and curious.

 

“She was using magic on us,” Oz interjected, picking up on Xander’s cues, ‘witch bitch’ made him think magic.

 

Xander growled lightly, “I’m pretty sure if she wasn’t using her magic to keep me straight for her own reasons you and I would have never happened. When I figured it out, and only because the incident made her slip on me, I had Giles bind her, Considering how Oz reacted to that, I’m pretty sure she was using her magic to keep him straight too.”

 

“So binding Willow’s magic turned you into a boy slut?” She asked acidly.

 

“Oh grow up Cordelia,” Xander rolled his eyes, “It’s called Polyamory, and as long Everyone is interested, I don’t see any reason to stop.”

 

“Kinda like Larry too,” Oz said, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Good, because Larry likes you,” Xander grinned, before turning to Cordy once again, “See? All non-evil interested parties are in the know and approve. Now, don’t you have someone else to bitch at?”

 

Xander and Oz laughed at that, watching Cordelia storm off in a huff. “She could be a problem,” Oz observed.

 

“If she gets to that, we’ll kill her,” Xander said with a shrug, watching her leave, “Women, how was I ever interested in those things?”

 

“They’re kinda pretty,” Oz shrugged, “But you’re prettier.”

 

Xander giggled, “You’re too much sometimes Oz.”

 

~~~

 

When Faith showed up at the Library after school, She didn’t see what she was expecting, two loaded air rifles aimed at her, two vamped out vampires, with oddly green eyes, and Xander, smirking, sitting on a table with a green-eyed Oz leaning against him.

 

“Faith!” Xander said cheerfully, “Come in, sit down, let’s be friendly.”

 

“I’d hardly call guns and vampires friendly, Harris,” Faith said, moving cautiously to take the seat Xander indicated, “What the hell is going on here?”

 

“To put it simply,” Xander said, standing up and moving towards the seated slayer, “I’m coming out. In all sorts of interesting ways. Spike, Michael, you can stand down, I think Larry and Ripper will be enough if she makes the wrong move.”

 

Faith’s eyes tracked the Vampires as they calmed their faces, joining Oz at the table, “Coming out as What exactly?” Faith asked, her instincts told her Xander was the biggest threat here, so her eyes locked on his.

 

“A Predator, not to put too fine a point on it,” Xander chuckled lowly, moving back to the table and hopping back up, looking down at Faith, “See, I like you, Faith, We have a lot in common. We’re both predators, hunters, Alpha Females, without those pesky womanly problems, don’t ask, I’ll explain after the conversation is over,” he added with a grin, “And we have a lot of the same goals, I think we can work together.”

 

“Excuse me if I doubt there’s a lot a Slayer and some kind of demon have in common,” Faith said, “What are you?”

 

“Now Faith, if I tell you that you’ll know how to get rid of me,” Xander laughed, his boys joining him, “But we do have the same goals. We like this town how it is, Hellmouth closed, Ignorant masses ignorant, just because we pick off a couple of those ignorant masses a night doesn’t mean we’re any less interested in keeping the status quo. As a matter of fact, I personally stopped an apocalypse just Sunday night.”

 

“How did you do that?” Faith asked, interested in that.

 

“The Mayor wanted to open the Hellmouth, but he had this big 100-day ritual he needed to do first, and he wanted to invite me to see it because he liked how I killed Buffy,” Xander shrugged, “I didn’t like that idea, so I killed him instead.”

 

“You killed Buffy?” Faith asked a little growl of her own in her voice.

 

“Buffy and Willow were threats,” Xander said flatly, “For all I want this Hellmouth protected, I won’t have the ones who can and would end this walking around. I killed them in Self Defense only. Ok, premeditated Self Defense, but still. They’re not like you Faith. They can’t see the difference between the Predator, and Evil. If it Kills humans, it must be Evil. I just want my boys to be safe, and fed, I will kill for that, but I don’t kill for entertainment.”

 

“So you’re trying to convince me you’re a good bad guy,” Faith said flatly, “Despite the fact that you’ve killed two of your _own_ friends since whatever it is has come over you.”

 

“What would you have done Faith?” Xander asked, his chocolate brown eyes locking onto hers, “If for the first time in your life, You have strength, and people who _love_ you, no caveats, no exceptions, just love everything about you, and two people whose love has a _hell_ of a lot of exceptions wanted to absolutely _destroy_ that? Would you kill to keep that love? Because I would, and that’s exactly what I did. I kill for only two reasons Faith, to feed my family, or to protect my family. Who I consider family may have changed a bit, but I was _always_ willing to kill to protect those I love. I almost killed Michael a couple of times because of that instinct, It never changed, Just who I consider family and who I consider threats have.”

 

“I thought his name was Angel,” Faith said, looking at Michael.

 

“That’s another one of those things I’ll tell you about if you decide you’d rather be friends than enemies,” Xander shrugged, “And it’s not like I’m coming into this offer with empty hands and platitudes. I have both of your Watchers, Although I haven’t decided if I’m keeping the new one or not. I’m the one with all the power here Faith, and I’m more than willing to share that power, hunt what you want to hunt, keep the Hellmouth free and clear of things that actually are evil If you’re willing to call me ally.”

 

“So my choices are what, work with you or die?” Faith asked.

 

“You have three choices here Faith,” Xander said calmly, “You can ally with me, continue to have access to the weapons, books, and intelligence the Watchers provide; You can leave here peacefully, avoid me and my boys, and we won’t pursue you; Or you can declare me enemy, and you will see the full force of my power bear down on you,” Xander growled the last part, his eyes flashing green.

 

Faith huffed, crossing her arms, looking around and giving a put-upon sigh, “Fine, what does being your ally mean?”

 

Xander grinned, “It means you have the strongest Ally on the Hellmouth is what it means,” He said, digging out his keys, “It also means you look the other way when we act less than human. Now, where are you living right now?”

 

“The Motel on Easter,” Faith admitted.

 

“That is _not_ a safe place,” Xander said, tossing her the keys to his parents’ house, “It’s kind of a dump, but we’re not using my old place, have your own house. We’ll keep the lights and water running, and since the owner is marginally human, Vampires can’t get in without invitation. You know where I used to live right? Fully furnished.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Faith said, surprised but catching the keys.

 

“Now, what are you doing for cash?” Xander asked.

 

“I’m really not…” Faith admitted.

 

“Fuck, No wonder you quit the Watchers, Ripper,” Xander said with a growl, “Listen, We’ll provide food, Clothes, weapons. I’d invite you to dinner, but I doubt we have the same diet,” he grinned viciously at that, “But I want my allies healthy, so I’ll have one of the boys make sure you’re fed.”

 

“Why are you doing all this?” Faith asked, surprised and confused.

 

“Because I want my allies healthy,” Xander repeated, “Besides, it’s kind of like my first foray into mothering, you apparently need some help, I like helping. If you need anything, weapons, study, whatever, we’re at the Crawford Mansion.”

 

“Dude, I am like 2 years younger than you, you are _not_ mothering me,” Faith said, eyes narrowing, “The last thing I need is some weird guy mother. I’ll take the help, until I get on my feet, after that, back off.”

 

“Happily,” Xander chuckled, turning to look at Ripper, “Ripper, Take Faith to pick up her stuff, go grocery shopping, then home. We’ll take over her patrol for fledglings tonight so she can get settled.”

 

“Of course love,” Ripper said, setting his rifle aside and moving to Faith, “Miss Lehane, if you’ll come with me we’ll get you settled.”

 

“This is 10 kinds of weird,” Faith said, getting up, “You still have to explain the whole, ‘female’ and ‘Michael’ thing… and maybe the ‘mother’ thing too.”

 

“I’ll explain everything tomorrow Faith,” Xander chuckled, “Take care.”

 

~~~

 

The patrol that night was uneventful, a few new minions staked, a few more intelligent ones run off, There was more Vampire action at home to be honest. Kyle looked nervous when they came in, “Commander, Willow’s awake.”

 

Xander frowned, “If she’s awake, why haven’t you staked her yet?” he asked.

 

“I can’t,” Kyle whined, “She’s one of us.”

 

Now Xander looked pissed, growling, “no, no fucking way will that whiny, manipulative, possessive _bitch_ ever be part of our cackle,” Xander growled, eyes glowing green as he reached for the stake in his jacket.

 

“She’s female, that makes this a dominance battle,” Michael pointed out.

 

“Dominance battles are non-lethal,” Oz reminded softly.

 

Xander growled but threw the stake away, barely missing anyone before it shattered against the wall, pulling his steel knife instead, “Fine, non-lethal, but after this, she’s banished, I’m not having some _woman_ in my Cackle.”

 

Oz nodded, “Larry, bring Willow in.”

 

“We’ll do this in the garden, less to destroy out there,” Xander said, stalking towards the garden.

 

The vampire Larry led out was confused, wild, more hyena than human, but the presence of so many submissive males soothed her until she caught the scent of the other female of the Cackle, Xander wearing only jeans, boots and his knife. She growled, face shifted, eyes glowing green.

 

“There’s no human left in there,” Xander mused, looking at the growling vampiress.

 

“Minions don’t usually have much ‘fore their first feed anyway,” Spike said, “If we’d known she was gonna be Hyena I’da given her more blood, made her a childe.”

 

“Let her loose, let’s get this over with,” Xander growled, ready for her attack

 

And attack she did, rushing for Xander as soon as she was let loose. Xander was prepared for that, grabbing her outstretched arms and throwing her to the ground, his own glowing green eyes locked on hers. The battle was quick and vicious, Willow’s Vampiric strength was an advantage of hers, but Xander had more wits, more intelligence, and that big knife, and eventually managed to get the bestial woman pinned, his knife tight against her throat.

 

“ _Submit, bitch_ ,” Xander growled, leaning over the pinned vampire tauntingly. She fell for the taunt, jerking up to try to bite his hovering face, but his knife didn’t move and cut into her neck as she did that, making her pull back. Eventually, she whimpered, eyes moving away from Xander’s, head back in obvious submission. Xander stood, sheathing his knife, and growled, “Run away, If I see your face again it won’t be a dominance battle, and I’ll have every right to turn you into dust,” he growled, glaring at the vampiress until she took the hint, running off into the night. Xander growled again, this time his eyes locked on Spike. “Let’s never do that to a woman again,” he said, before storming off and away, getting away from all of his boys, or so he thought.

 

Ripper followed silently, he had an idea of what his Commander planned to do, and wanted to confirm it.

 

Once he was far enough away, Xander called through to Faith’s new number, waiting for her to pick up, “Faith? It’s Xander. Willow’s been turned. She’s a possessed vampire, but definitely a threat. Ignore the green eyes and kill her. I don’t think she’s smart enough right now to turn anyone else.”

 

“If you’re going to want me cleaning up your messes boytoy, you’re going to have to give me more than that,” Faith said, sounding irritated.

 

“I’ll explain what I can tomorrow in the Library,” Xander sighed, noticing the elder of his boys at his back, “But not in front of the boys, I’m not sure they understand this outside of a dominance fight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, take care, Faith.” With that he hung up, turning his head to look at Ripper, “I take it you heard that?” he asked

 

“I did, and frankly, I approve,” Ripper said, moving to stand next to his Commander, “Willow may be Hyena, but unlike the rest of us, she doesn’t seem to have much human left. Spike thinks that’s because he turned her as a minion, not a childe, but either way, she’s dangerous.”

 

Xander nodded, “I’m glad you approve. We should get some sleep, I’m beat.”

 

Ripper smiled taking his Commander’s arm, “Let’s get some sleep love.”

 

~~~

 

The vampires were both left at home with Tor the next day, although Larry, Kyle, Oz, and Xander all spent all of their free time in the library. Xander had Ripper talking about the Watcher’s council all day as he contemplated what to do with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Oz and Ripper had plans to do some practice with the Dingos for a special performance. When Faith showed up Xander grinned, waving her over to the loose, lazy looking collection of boys, “Glad you came today,” he smiled, “How are you doing?”

 

“Five by Five,” Faith shrugged, taking a seat, “You promised to answer questions today.”

 

“I did,” Xander agreed, grinning, taking a seat on the table. He liked high seats, “Ask away.”

 

“What are you?” She asked flatly, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m not telling you the specifics,” Xander said, “But it’s a kind of possession, animal possession. My particular species is matriarchal, and I have the spirit of the Alpha female. Imagine my happy surprise when I cornered Michael here when he was still Angel and made him one of my boys. I guess because it’s not a demon, it can still somewhat overtake the demons within.”

 

“So you’re not a demon, just an animal?” She asked, looking up at the innocent-seeming teen before her. She’d been attracted to him before this animal made him gay.

 

“Pretty much yeah,” Xander chuckled, “And in a way, it’s given the few demons I’ve taken more control over their demonic sides. Spike and Michael hunt more like predators than humans now, They only kill to protect and to feed, Oz has more control over his werewolf, he can change at will now. Everyone else is still human, Well, Kyle’s been scratched by Oz, we’re still waiting to see what happens there, and we, unfortunately, discovered that the animal is transferable by the vampire transformation, so we won’t be trying that method of disposing of bodies again,” Xander growled at that, the facade of innocence passing as the beast revealed itself, “We’re new, I’ve only been like this for a month, my boys turned over the process of a week once I got the spell down. Because of how I was changed, and how I changed my boys, we’re different from most animal possessions, more in control. We’re still hunters, somewhat Cannibalistic, but I explained that yesterday.”

 

“So, why do you want to work with me, instead of killing me like you obviously did Buffy and Willow?” Faith asked.

 

“Buffy and Willow would have never accepted this,” Xander said frankly, “They were there the first time, and would have tried to get rid of us again, not understood that just because we’re hunters, doesn’t mean we’re _evil_. You, on the other hand, you’re a hunter yourself, you understand that a need to kill doesn’t mean you need to torture. Besides that, you’re a known quantity, I know you and Buffy quite well, Buffy would have fought us to the last, you probably would too if we ever threatened you, but you understand that existing differently isn’t always a threat. A new Slayer would not be like that.” Xander paused, looking at his boys and grinning, “Besides, after we assessed the Watcher they sent to replace Ripper, We think the Watcher’s Council is trying to get you killed, and we can’t have that.”

 

Faith looked surprised, “The Watcher’s Council is trying to get me killed?” She asked.

 

“They sent an incompetent Watcher,” Xander said, “He’s cute, Sharp as a tack, but completely useless.”

 

“Am I ever going to meet him?” Faith asked, curious about this new Watcher.

 

“Oh certainly. What state he’ll be in when you do is still up for grabs, but you’ll meet him,” Xander laughed, before cocking his head, “Someone’s coming, You should get going, seeing as you don’t go to this school.”

 

“You said you don’t torture,” Faith pointed out.

 

“I don’t,” Xander said flatly, “But, I still haven’t decided if I should make him one of my boys, or just treat him like a useful prisoner.”

 

Faith nodded, “I guess that makes sense. I should get going, boytoy.”

 

Xander grinned, letting her leave, and snarling when she passed Snyder on his way in.

 

“Who was that? She doesn’t go to this school,” Snyder said, frowning at the collection of boys in the room, He’d been hoping to catch whoever Rupert was sleeping with.

 

“None of your business, Snyder,” Xander snarled, nodding his head so Larry and Kyle cut off the exit and crossing his arms, standing, Oz and Ripper behind him, “What do you want?”

 

“That’s no way to talk to your Principal, Mr. Harris,” Snyder admonished.

 

Xander laughed, all of his boys joining in the laugh, “You say that like it should be scary, Snyder, but to me, it comes off as pathetic. A Tiny little dog yapping at the world, thinking it’s the strongest thing because the fences keep it safe. You have no idea what lies in the savannah beyond your little fence.”

 

“This is California, Harris, Not Africa, there are no savannahs here,” Snyder said, not allowing Xander to intimidate him.

 

“Maybe not, Snyder,” Xander laughed again, this time his eyes flashed green, “But we were imported straight from the _Serengeti_. Now tell me why you’re here, trying to threaten me and _my boys_ before we do to you what we did to Flutie.”

 

“If you’re going to threaten me, Harris, Maybe don’t use the name of a man killed by dogs,” Snyder sneered.

 

“Oh, he was eaten, just not by dogs,” Xander laughed, “But you don’t look like you’d taste very good, and I don’t want to get blood on the Library floor. Now tell me why you’re here, or start running little dog. We could use a good hunt.”

 

“Am I the only one here offended by the fact they said _dogs_ ate Flutie?” Kyle asked.

 

“You’re the only one here who was actually involved in eating Principal Flutie,” Oz pointed out.

 

“Boys, you’re getting distracted when there’s prey standing here, scared and too proud to admit it,” Xander said, grinning, his eyes locked on the troll’s own, “I’ll give you a ten-second head start. You better start running, _Troll_.”

 

Xander got to 6 before Snyder actually ran, scared, but he was a man of his word and waited until he got down to zero before running after him with a laugh, his boys following in the hunt. They cornered him in the parking lot, not too far from Snyder’s car, werewolf claws and human teeth tearing into skin with joy. Once the troll was well and truly dead, Ripper went back to lock up, and everyone went home for the night, and to clean up.

 

Tor, Spike, and Michael were a little upset to see them come home covered in blood, the thrill of a hunt clear on their faces, but when Xander explained that Snyder had decided to threaten his boys in front of him, they accepted it. It wouldn’t do to let any kind of threat stand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woo! Dead Troll! As for Willow, I haven’t decided yet, so don’t ask.


	7. Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing! But we’re getting to the heavy MPreg mentions here, from here on out, the biggest topic will be getting Xander Pregnant! The rest of the chapters will span larger amounts of time, I'm not working day by day anymore. The violence in this chapter will be extra graphic as well, I plan a little torture.

Xander had Wesley cut loose, sitting the Watcher up for a chat, “I have decided not to force you to join us. I can't let you go of course, but I'm going to let becoming one of us be your choice. Until you decide to join us, you will be our prisoner, Ripper will listen in on every call you make, you will not leave the house without an escort, and if you make any moves to escape or tell anyone our secret, we will kill you. That's not to say you won't have some luxuries and duties, you can go shopping for your preferred foods, you will be making monitored calls to the Watcher's Council, and you will be working in your official capacity as Watcher. As soon as we get phones for everyone tomorrow I want you to call the Council about getting a care stipend for Faith.”

 

“Considering the circumstances, that seems rather generous,” Wesley said, rubbing his sore wrists, “Why do you care about getting a stipend for Faith?”

 

“Faith is an ally,” Xander said, “And she has no way of legally taking care of herself, I’m taking care of her for now, so she doesn’t have to turn to illegal ways and get in trouble.”

 

“Why are you letting me choose instead of forcing me to turn like all the others?” he asked, looking at the somehow sweet-seeming young man.

 

“Oh, that’s easy. I don’t actually _need_ to turn you,” Xander said, “And Spike came willingly, just FYI. See, you’re kinda cute, like a pup out for his first hunt without his mother, but you’re well controlled as is. Ripper, Oz, Michael, They would have continued to be threats even bound, and I needed them. Michael’s strength, his connection with Buffy, Ripper’s intelligence, Oz really I just wanted, and aren’t I glad I did.” he paused chuckling, “You? I don’t really _need_ you. As long as you’re controlled, you’re no threat, and you’re easy to control. I’d _like_ to have you, like I said, you’re cute, but I don’t _have_ to have you, so I’ll let you pick when you want to have _me_.”

 

“You’re a very hard person to understand Xander Harris,” Wesley said frankly.

 

“That’s because you’re still thinking of me as the Primal, when I’m so much more than that,” Xander chuckled, “This room is yours, you have to pass the master to get out, so we’ll know when you’re moving about. Sleep well, Wesley.”

 

Wesley watched as he left, trying to make sense of the situation. They could have easily turned him or killed him, instead, they were keeping him, giving him freedoms, the ability to work with the Slayer. It was very confusing.

 

~~~

 

The next day was just as confusing, Wesley had free reign of the house, and the Mansion was bloody huge, with two sleepy Vampires and one injured human watching him as he moved around, The rest of the cackle was at school apparently. When they came back they had a bunch of cell phones, a young woman who was likely Faith, and Oz was explaining how to conference call to Ripper, “All you gotta do is punch in the first number, press the green button, punch in the second number, press the green button again and when the second number connects, you press the green button again.”

 

“Are you sure the other line won’t know that I’m connected?” Ripper asked, looking at the simple phone that they’d gotten him.

 

“There’ll be a beep,” Oz said.

 

“But we’ll have Wesley excuse that as his cell phone. The tech is pretty new so I doubt they’ll think much of it,” Xander got out a large child friendly phone and tossed it to Wesley, who fumbled it but caught it before it fell, “It connects to four numbers, Me, Oz, Ripper, and Faith, and if we catch you abusing your free connection to Faith we’ll take that privilege away from you.”

 

“This the new Watcher?” Faith asked, playing with her phone, They got her the one with an MP3 player in it, the Uproar, it was cutting edge tech.

 

“Err, yes,” Wesley said, moving Faith’s side, offering his hand, “Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, I’m the Watcher assigned to your care, although I think we can infer from my situation that I am woefully inadequate at my own care, much less your own.”

 

“Five by five,” She shrugged, “Xan’s gotta protect his first, I get that. Kinda says something that he’s letting ya help me, not just killin’ ya.”

 

“Yes, it really does,” Wesley admitted, looking at the box in his hand, “a Teddy bear? Really?” he complained.

 

“Was the only kids’ phone they had,” Oz said, handing out phones to everyone, mostly simple ones with those new internal antennas, all the phones had the numbers pre-programmed, and he handed Spike, Ripper, and Michael a little slip of paper with the numbers on it, just in case the old farts needed help figuring out how to use it.

 

“Alright, Oz has programmed everyone’s numbers into the phones, and set some speed dial numbers, there weren’t enough slots for everyone, so, for now, the speed dial numbers are Me, Oz, Ripper, and Faith, you can add more later,” Xander said, “Wesley, don’t lose or break the teddy bear, apparently the guy at the phone place has a connection, that thing’s a prototype, most expensive phone we bought. It’s set up to record any incoming calls, so since it would be weird if Ripper answered all your calls, we’ll give the Watcher’s council that number, But Ripper will be listening to any calls you get, either during or after. Oz is the guy face, I’m the girl, Ripper’s the book, and the weird upside down c shape is Faith.”

 

“I would ask why you were the female face, but you’ve made that abundantly clear,” Wesley said, glaring at the friendly bear, but sighing, “Thank you, this is far more than I expected.”

 

Xander smiled, moving over to the young Watcher, “Wesley, I want you to be happy here. Insofar as that happiness doesn’t pose a threat to myself or my boys. Which is why the fancy teddy bear phone instead of a normal one.”

 

“I’m torn between being grateful you’re giving me this when you could have just killed or turned me, and embarrassed that someone will see me using this thing,” Wesley said honestly.

 

Xander chuckled, “When you’re one of us, you can have any phone you like,” He turned grinning, “Ripper, Help the Watcher call the Council, then get his things and do that shopping you’ve been talking about. Faith, since you’re here, let’s catch up.”

 

Oz, for his part, started nuzzling Xander’s shoulder, “You’ve been all business lately.”

 

“We’ve had a lot of business to do,” Xander said, letting out a happy noise, “After this phone call the Watcher will be settled, and we can focus on us.”

 

Wesley watched with a blush, answering his phone as Ripper figured out his own, listening for and eventually hearing, “Watcher’s Council.”

 

“Yes, This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, checking in, I’m sorry it took so long to call, getting settled on the Hellmouth was quite difficult,” Wesley said,

 

“Ah yes, Wesley, I’m glad you called, I can’t seem to get through to the previous Watcher, Rupert Giles either,” the Watcher on the other line said.

 

“Rupert Giles just recently moved,” Wesley said, “He just helped me set up my new phone as he had his set up.”

 

“And what is your new number and address?” Giles grabbed a paper and pen and wrote down the numbers for Wesley to repeat, once that was done he was asked, “And the Slayers?”

 

“Faith isn’t being as difficult as I was led to believe,” Wesley prevaricated.

 

“And Buffy?”

 

“Buffy is…” Wesley paused, looking at the others for directions, Xander, overhearing the name Buffy made a gesture at his neck with his finger, the international symbol for dead, “Buffy has unfortunately been killed, Eaten by something before I arrived, Her group seems to be in mourning, but even more determined to help Faith.”

 

The watcher on the other line made a note of this, pen scratching against paper, “That’s most unfortunate, I’m guessing we won’t be able to convince Faith to leave?”

 

“I believe that Faith is even more determined to protect the Hellmouth now that Buffy is dead,” Wesley lied, “Taking her from it would not be a good idea.”

 

“Alright, if that’s all?” he asked.

 

“Actually no, I was hoping to get a Stipend for Faith,” Wesley said, remembering what Xander had said before, “The place she is currently staying is best described as squalid, and as our only Slayer, she needs proper protection from human difficulties.”

 

“We’ll send the Stipend with your paycheck,” He said blandly.

 

“Thank you, farewell,” Wesley said, letting Ripper do the hanging up.

 

“Good job, Wesley,” Xander grinned, “You’re a pretty good liar. I like that.”

 

Oz let out a little rumbling noise, trying to get Xander’s attention again, his hands moving over Xander’s sides.

 

Xander groaned, “Oz, not now, Faith’s in the room.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Faith leered.

 

“Never stopped you before,” Oz pointed out.

 

“Faith’s female, it’s different,” Xander said, sounding embarrassed.

 

“Good lord he’s Gynophobic,” Wesley said shocked.

 

“What are you talking about,” Xander growled.

 

“Gynophobia is generally characterized by Misogyny, Disgust in the female form, and the assumption that females are a greater threat than males,” Wesley pointed out, “I’m assuming that were I a female Watcher instead of a male one, no matter how easily controlled, you wouldn’t even consider this kind of imprisonment as acceptable, You’d just kill a female Watcher.”

 

Ripper frowned, “That is… actually very true, Hyenae are usually communal, But Xander has stated multiple times he won’t have another female in his Cackle, even going so far as to banish one accidentally turned, and when presented with three people who knew what had happened to change him, He killed the two women and turned myself.”

 

Xander growled, “Now that my weakness has a name, can we drop it?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Ripper said, “Come on Wesley, we need to get food you can eat.”

 

Oz grinned as they left, “Hey Faith, How about starting your Patrol early?”

 

“You just want me gone so you can get Xander to get it up,” Faith accused teasingly, getting up, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

 

“You are going to get me in trouble one of these days,” Xander growled lightly, giving a groan as Oz’s hands started to undress him.

 

“Yeah, but I get you out of it,” Oz grinned, hands exploring dusky skin as he exposed it, “Right now I want my mate.”

 

“That’s definitely a wolf thing, Hyenas don’t do that,” Xander teased, moving to kiss Oz, his hands moving to return the favor.

 

“It works,” Oz chuckled, “The wolf makes me all yours, the Hyena makes me not mind you’re not all mine.”

 

Xander grinned, kissing him again, “Time to exercise the Monster.”

 

“You love calling it that,” Oz grinned, his hands moving to remove Xander’s pants.

 

“It _is_ a monster,” Xander grinned, pulling off Oz’s pants, reaching to bring that thing to life, “Biggest I’ve ever seen, and I love it.”

 

“That’s good,” Oz groaned, filling at Xander’s touch.

 

Xander grinned, reaching to find the lube they kept in the living room, “Make me ready for your Monster.”

 

Oz let out a sexy growl, grabbing the tube and getting his fingers slick, reaching to start opening Xander up. Xander moaned as Oz worked him open, it felt amazing, always, but the main event felt better. Unfortunately as big as Oz was, it took some time to get there.

 

“Oh fuck, Oz, a little burn won't hurt me,”Xander groaned, pushing back on the invading fingers, “want to feel all of you so bad, just use a lot of lube and get _in_ me.”

 

“If that's what you want,” Oz groaned, coating his monster liberally and finally pushing into that almost too tight hole, having to pause once in him.

 

“Oh fuck Oz that's good,” Xander groaned, even just sitting there he could feel him against his prostate.

 

“You ready? Oz asked, not waiting for an answer before starting his thrusts, slow at first, moving as far in and out as he could with each movement, but getting faster each time. He reached around, stroking Xander's erection in time with his own thrusts, listening carefully to the sounds his mate made.

 

“Fuck, Oz, I'm gonna…” Xander managed, before crying out, the first of what was always many orgasms washing over him. It didn't stop Oz, however, the staid werewolf faltering only a little in his quest to give more pleasure than he received. It was when Oz bent forward, biting into Xander's neck that the brunette came again, crying out. Only a few thrusts later Oz let himself finish, groaning as he did.

 

~~~

 

Meanwhile, at the store, Ripper and Wesley were staring at the produce section, Wesley picking out some of his favorites while Ripper tried to decide what to get, “I’m faced with the unfortunate task of finding ways to get teenage carnivores to eat their vegetables,” he complained out loud, “you wouldn't happen to have any ideas?”

 

“My mother always added cheese to make vegetables more appealing, perhaps you could try a variation on that?” Wesley suggested, “make a blood vinaigrette for a salad, I’ve heard that adding bacon to vegetables is popular in this country, you could learn to smoke your own. They say humans are very pig-like,” he froze and then cursed mildly in Latin, “I’m standing here discussing recipe ideas with a bloody cannibal, I feel like the cow on Restaurant at the End of the Universe.”

 

“I would say you are closer to being Arthur than the cow,” Ripper chuckled, “currently disgusted by the very idea of eating an intelligent species, but your personal Ford and Zaphod will bring you around to it soon enough.”

 

“You are not making a good case for my joining you at the moment,” Wesley shuddered, “I am starting to debate becoming vegetarian.”

 

“We offer far more than questionable food sources,” Ripper pointed out, “we offer freedom, strength, family, love, and protection. If our sources check out, there will even be a chance for children. If you ask me, it was worth sacrificing that piece of humanity for the love that being in the Cackle gives us. At this point, I almost believe that if the Primal was taken from me, I would fight to get it back. The connection I feel to the others is stronger than any human connection I have ever experienced.”

 

“And your connection to Xander?” Wesley asked, curious about the answer.

 

“I'm not sure if ‘love’ is a strong enough word for how I feel about the Commander,” Ripper said, gathering vegetables to try to feed the boys, “obsession seems more likely. I would give my life, my very soul to please him, and he has proven that he will do almost anything for us. All he asks of us is our loyalty.”

 

“So if you wished to stay out of the fighting, or the killing, you think he would let you?” Wesley asked.

 

“He would wonder why, but he would let me stay at home if that's what I wished,” Ripper agreed.

 

“That seems rather lenient,” Wesley pointed out, moving to the fish section.

 

“We are comfortable,” Ripper shrugged, looking at the offered supplies idly, “We don’t need more power, Xander isn’t the power hungry type. We have security, to a point, enough money, and rich hunting grounds, Demons to fight and humans to hunt. As Xander would say, there are no lion prides in our Savannah, Only a few Jackals and Wild Dogs.”

 

“And your Cackle is the biggest pack, that you know of,” Wesley said, picking out some fish and wandering to the rest of the store.

 

“Precisely,” He grinned, all teeth, a predator’s smile.

 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t have this conversation in a crowded grocery,” Wesley said, and with that, the talk was over, the two men finishing their shopping.

 

~~~

 

When they returned to the mansion, Ripper was amused to see a nervous vampire trying to work up the nerve to enter the Manor. He was so nervous he didn’t even notice Ripper’s presence until he reached out to tap his shoulder, “Mr. Trick, correct?” Ripper asked, an amused look at the startled expression on the Vampire’s face.

 

“Right!” Trick said, he didn’t want to be here, as easily as this group had killed the mayor, as powerful as some of the members were, he didn’t want to tangle with them, “Ripper right?”

 

“Yes,” Ripper said amusedly, looking back at his Citron, “The Commander will be wanting to speak with you, you might as well help us with the groceries,” he said, pulling some bags out of the trunk.

 

Wesley took a much smaller amount, there was no way the human would be able to match the Vampire or Primal’s strength, Mr. Trick took the rest, following the humans inside, “The new one seems rather skittish,” Trick tried, eyeing the nervous Wesley.

 

“He’s not one of ours yet, just a prisoner,” Ripper said, inviting the vampire in with a “Come on, Kitchen’s this way.”

 

“You brought me a guest,” Xander said, watching the three come in from where he lounged nakedly on the couch.

 

“I found him near pissing himself in the bushes,” Ripper said amusedly, leading Trick to put the groceries in the kitchen, “Wesley, put up the groceries, you don’t need to be part of this conversation.”

 

“Does your Commander lounge around naked often?” Mr. Trick asked a touch nervously, the nudity could be used as an intimidation tactic.

 

“Unfortunately,” Wesley called from his point in the kitchen.

 

While they were in the kitchen, Xander had picked up a wooden stake, playing with it as Mr. Trick came back in, he and half the boys were still naked though, casually lounging on the massive couch, “Mr. Trick, I hope you’re here with good news.”

 

“I got in contact with Ethan Rayne,” Trick said quickly, “He told me he didn’t trust Ripper, He said he’s a Watcher.”

 

“Ex-Watcher, They fired me,” Ripper said mildly, “Wesley’s the Watcher now.”

 

“Your Prisoner?” Trick asked, “So it’s true, you work with the Slayer?”

 

“I’ve also killed one,” Xander said idly, “She was delicious, The current one is… likable, better than whatever the new one would be. We like the Hellmouth the way it is, So we help her out, Keep pesky things like the Mayor and this idiot last year from dragging us all to hell.” Xander gestured to Michael, “You seem like a smart Vampire, I don’t think you’d try ruining this hunting ground, So you I’ll leave alive. Now, what else did Ethan say?”

 

“He didn’t give me much time to get to you,” Mr. Trick admitted, “He’ll meet, Tonight, in public. He said Willy’s at 10:30. I came straight here.”

 

Xander sighed, standing up, “Boys, get dressed, we have a warlock to meet.” Xander smirked, walking over to Mr. Trick, tapping his chest lightly with the stake, “And Trick? If you hear anything that might interest us, Tell us. I’d hate to have to kill you.”

 

Trick nodded, he was lucky he didn’t have a pulse right then, “Right, I’ll keep an ear out for anything that would change the state of the Hellmouth.”

 

“Good boy,” Xander laughed, the entire cackle joining, “You can run away now.”

 

Trick took that invitation as presented, moving to exit the mansion.

 

~~~

 

The Cackle, minus Tor who was at home, nursing his wound and watching the prisoner, arrived at 10, establishing themselves in the bar. One vampire thought that so many humans in the demon bar would be easy pickings, and was turned to dust without even a glance in his direction as the six men took the entire bar.

 

“Hmm… Never had a drink before, what should I get?” Xander asked, curious about the available drinks.

 

“Beer’s usually a good starter, Pet,” Spike said amused.

 

“Alright, I’ll try that,” Xander said with a nod.

 

Larry and Kyle agreed, “Us too,” They said.

 

“I for one, would like a scotch,” Ripper said, looking around the bar for his old friend, he hoped they were early enough.

 

“Me too,” Michael agreed.

 

“Jack and blood,” Spike smirked.

 

“Just a coke, I don’t drink,” Oz added.

 

Willy looked nervously at the six, “I’m guessing asking for ID would be dangerous?”

 

“Yep,” Xander smirked.

 

Willy nodded, serving the drinks quickly, “Of course.”

 

Xander took a sip and frowned, “This stuff is awful,” he complained, sniffing at Michael’s drink and then Spike’s, taking a drink, “This one’s better.”

 

“Can I recommend a cocktail of my own invention?” Willy Suggested, taking the untouched beer back, “Most of the blood drinking types seem to like it.”

 

“Eh, sure,” Xander shrugged.

 

Willy smiled, mixing vodka, blood, and sprite for that sweetness, handing it over, “One Willy’s Red.”

 

Xander sipped it, “now that I like.”

 

“Can I try it?” Larry asked.

 

“Sure,” Xander chuckled, letting the other boy have a sip.

 

“Oh I like that better, can I have one?” Larry asked.

 

“Coming right up,” Willy tried to smile, mixing another one.

 

“I actually like this stuff,” Kyle said, enjoying his beer.

 

“You said he’d get here early to scope the place,” Xander complained, “Where is he, Ripper?”

 

“Perhaps we just arrived earlier than he did,” Ripper said, enjoying his scotch.

 

“Good,” Xander said, sipping his drink and watching the door.

 

The warlock arrived at 10:15, obviously hoping to have arrived first, frowning when he realized he wasn’t, “Ripper, you brought friends. I’m surprised you didn’t bring your Slayer.”

 

Xander laughed, looking over the older man, approaching him with Oz and Ripper at his back, “So this is the ex huh Ripper? He’s not as pretty as you are,” he bent close, giving a sniff and gagging, “What is that _reek_?”

 

Michael moved close, giving a sniff, “Chaos magic, he’s addicted.”

 

Ripper frowned, “Bloody hell, I’m glad I didn’t have these senses back when I was a teenager.”

 

“Yeah, ex or not you can’t keep this one,” Xander decided, “I’m not keeping someone who smells so bad.”

 

“What are you?” Ethan asked, surprised by how they were acting.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Xander chuckled, sitting at the nearest table, scaring off the demons that were seated there, sipping his drink, “The Mayor was kind enough to tell me you might have a spell I want before I killed him.”

 

“Depends on what spell you want,” Ethan said, sitting back.

 

“I want a spell to make me pregnant,” Xander said frankly, “I was told you had it.”

 

“There is a spell that can gift a man with a woman’s reproductive abilities,” Ethan said, “It’s dark as hell, even I won’t touch it. But I know where to get it.”

 

“Killing people doesn’t really matter to me,” Xander smirked, finishing his drink, “Ripper, get me another, Tell him to put more blood in it this time.”

 

“You drink human blood?” Ethan asked surprised, This boy was human once.

 

“I’m more interested in the meat than the blood,” Xander shrugged, “But Willy makes a good cocktail.”

 

“What are you?” Ethan asked again, frowning.

 

“I told you, you’re not going to know,” Xander smirked, “I’m a man, willing to kill to get what I want, and what I want is to have a baby.”

 

“I want a favor,” Ethan decided, “If you were able to take out the Mayor, that means you’re smart and powerful, a favor from you could take me places.”

 

Xander frowned, “If your favor ends up hurting me, my boys, or any children we have, I’ll kill you.” he said bluntly.

 

“That’s more than reasonable,” Ethan agreed.

 

“Good,” Xander said, reaching to shake his hand, “We have a deal then.”

 

“That we do,” Ethan smirked.

 

“Ripper’s still working at the school, deliver the spell there,” Xander said, sipping his drink, “No leaving Sunnydale until we have it.”

 

“I’ll bring it tomorrow,” Ethan said, watching him consume what he knew now contained human blood, “Mind if I speak with Ripper a bit?”

 

Xander shrugged, “If you say anything important, Ripper will tell me.”

 

Ethan watched as the others left, leaving him with Ripper, “I know you won't tell me what kind of magic he’s using on you, but how did you get caught? I would think you too well protected for some warlock that young to put you under his thrall.”

 

“It was actually quite well planned,” Ripper mused, sipping his drink, “Xander knew Willow, Buffy and I were the biggest threats to his current status and his boys, so he took Buffy's lover and used Willow's lover’s senses against her. He killed them both on the same night, and then took me. I suppose I have you to thank for that, your bloody spell on Halloween is what gave him that plotting nature, and distaste for women.”

 

“That spell should be completely gone,” Ethan protested.

 

“Xander's always had this way of mucking up spells cast on him,” Ripper chuckled, “but he's apparently bloody powerful when he casts his own. You would know Michael and Spike better by the names Angelus and William The Bloody.”

 

“ _Bloody Hell_!” Ethan exclaimed, “you, the male half of the Scourge of Europe, do the other boys have any powers I should worry about?”

 

“Oz is an alpha werewolf with complete control over his changes,” Ripper smirked, “and all of us have enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Really though, _Xander's_ the one _you_ should worry about. He has a way of making magic change around him, and a natural ability with it even he doesn't notice.”

 

“What's it like, having this spell on you?” Ethan asked, looking intently at his old friend.

 

“It's everything we wanted as teens, strength, passion, love. You could call it the ultimate magical high, at the simple price of a little lost morality,” Ripper laughed, sipping his scotch again, “not that you have much morality to lose.”

 

“You forgot a price Ripper,” Ethan said, gesturing with his head to the young man at the bar, “you have to follow him.”

 

Ripper laughed so hard at that Kyle and Larry joined in on instinct, “I don't _have_ to follow Xander, I _want_ to. What I feel for him… it's the strongest love I’ve ever experienced. After the change, he becomes your obsession. I would do anything to please The Commander.”

 

“And you think that's a good thing?” Ethan asked.

 

“It's the best thing I've ever experienced,” Ripper grinned, “nothing about who I am now would change it for the world. I dare say that I would not adjust well were the spell to be removed, and I'm not just talking about guilt for the deaths.”

 

“How interesting,” Ethan mused, “how do I convince him to take me?”

 

“Get clean,” Ripper said bluntly, “right now you reek of Chaos magic, you would be a liability and Xander won't allow that. And he won't allow you to use your favor for that either. He already told you he won't do something that will hurt his boys, and you are hurting yourself.”

 

“And if he casts his spell on me, I will be one of his boys,” Ethan nodded, considering it.

 

“Precisely.” Ripper nodded, “he won't take you unless you get clean, Ethan, but I think you would like being one of us.”

 

“I’ll consider it Ripper,” Ethan said, getting up, “I need to find the darkest bloody spell I own. You might want to find a way to tell if a girl is a virgin, it requires the womb of a virgin girl.”

 

“I’ll tell the Commander,” Ripper nodded, “take care Ethan, and think about the offer, a few months of detoxing for more than a lifetime of exactly what you’ve always searched for.”

 

“It's certainly tempting Ripper,” Ethan agreed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it,” Ripper grinned, watching him leave.

 

~~~

 

Tor was back at school the next day, Xander had left the more daylight sensitive Cackle members on Watcher duty. Xander had gotten bored and decided to make out with Ripper while they waited for Ethan, Oz quickly taking the other side, nibbling on the older man’s neck. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to stay like that long, the library door opening and a screeched, “Holy crap is gay contagious or something?” Sounding from the mouth of one Cordelia Chase.

 

Ripper was the first to speak, Xander and Oz growling lightly, “Cordelia, we’re busy, bugger off.”

 

“You’ve all been acting really weird, are you possessed or something?” Cordy asked, crossing her arms at the three men, “I mean, it’s one thing for Xander to run off chasing men, You’re never going to get a woman better than me, it’s another thing entirely for all the men to go chasing Xander back. There’s no _way_ his luck with men is suddenly better than his luck with women.”

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Ethan asked, coming in through the other entrance, “I can come back.”

 

“Ethan,” Xander smiled, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Cordelia gasped, “I _know_ you, You’re that creepy guy who used to raise Demons with Giles! You did this to them didn’t you?” She asked, moving as if to grab the warlock.

 

“Grab her,” Xander ordered coldly, Larry and Kyle moved in and grabbed her quickly. “Where’s the spell, Ethan?” Xander asked.

 

Ethan held up a slim leather-bound volume, “The spell, and aftercare instructions,” Ethan said, handing it over, “Careful with that, books bound in human skin are valuable enough without that spell in it.”

 

Ripper grabbed the book carefully, “Thank you, Ethan, You may go.”

 

“What do you plan to do with the girl?” Ethan asked, heading back to the door.

 

Xander smirked, “You know? I think we may have found our virgin sacrifice.”

 

“Virgin Sacrifice? Xander, what’s _happened_ to you?” Cordy asked, scared, but struggling in the incredibly strong grip of the two men.

 

“To put it simply, Willow did a spell, it went wrong, I’m the result,” Xander smirked, “And you’re going to die soon.”

 

“How do you know she’s a virgin?” Ethan asked curiously.

 

“We used to date,” Xander grinned, “Before the change.”

 

“How unfortunate, what I’ve seen of her she sounds like a harridan,” Ethan chuckled, “Ta, Ripper, I think I like the new you.”

 

“I told you what you need to do to join us, Ethan,” Ripper chuckled, “I’m looking forward to seeing you again.”

 

“So… What’s a Harridan?” Xander asked confused.

 

“Harpy, bitch,” Ripper said, looking over the book.

 

“Oh, Yeah that’s totally Cordy,” Xander chuckled.

 

“Hey!” Cordy exclaimed.

 

Xander ignored her, moving over to Ripper, “So, Does it look right?” he asked.

 

“I think it will work,” Ripper agreed, “The hard part will be keeping her alive with her reproductive organs removed.”

 

“Michael and Spike both have a couple hundred years of torturing under their belts, They’ll figure it out,” Xander shrugged, “Let’s get the ‘harridan’ home.”

 

“Stop calling me that,” Cordy complained.

 

Xander laughed, “We’re about to kill her and she’s worried about calling her names. I knew there was a reason I liked you, Cordy.”

 

“You guys are the reason Buffy and Willow are missing aren't you?” Cordy asked.

 

“I am,” Xander said, “Couldn’t let the Lions rule the Savannah, and they weren’t as tempting as Ripper here. Now someone gag her before I damage her.”

 

Oz was the one to gag her, carrying the fighting girl to his Van after.

 

~~~

 

When they got home, Xander smiled, greeting his housebound lovers before looking at the nervous Watcher, frowning, “Larry, Take Wesley over to Faith’s house,” he ordered, “The Pup doesn’t need to watch this particular ritual.”

 

“ _Pup_!” Wesley protested, “I’m older than you are!”

 

“Yeah, but you’re the one who acts like a pup,” Xander chuckled, “Consider it a compliment Pup, Hyena Females are well known for preferring younger males.”

 

Wesley flushed, “Right… and why aren’t I allowed to see this ritual?”

 

“You wouldn’t like this spell,” Xander said simply, “And we can’t perform a ritual if you’re protesting the entire time. Go spend time with your Slayer.”

 

Wesley sighed, moving to go with Larry finally, but freezing up when Oz dragged the bound and gagged Cordelia into the house, “What are you going to do with that young woman? I thought you only killed threats!”

 

“Cordy _is_ a threat,” Xander growled, “She’s already tried to hurt us, and she wouldn’t give up easily. I dated her long enough to know that. I look at this as two birds with one stone, one relatively minor threat gotten rid of, and the one ingredient this spell needs.”

 

“What is so important that you need a blood sacrifice?” Wesley asked, horrified.

 

“Having pups of my own, Pup,” Xander said calmly, glaring at the Watcher.

 

“So you’re taking a life to create one?” Wesley asked, “That’s a touch hypocritical don’t you think?”

 

“I’m using a life I would have to take anyway to give myself the chance to create life,” Xander growled, “From the second she ran into the Library ranting about me being possessed I knew she was a threat. She has to die anyway, this way her death has more meaning than Dinner.”

 

“I see,” Wesley said flatly, frowning, “Well Larry, I suppose you should take me now.”

 

Xander frowned, watching Larry lead Wesley away, “What else do we need for this Spell Ripper?”

 

“I need Hazelnut oil, Olive oil, Mandrake, Redcap, and Yellow Dock,” Ripper said, “There’s Olive Oil in the cabinet, and I think I saw Hazelnut oil at that fancy grocery Wesley likes, I’m sure the magic store in town stocks Mandrake and Yellow Dock, but I don’t know about the Redcap, I may need to find a drug dealer.”

 

“What’s a Redcap?” Oz asked.

 

“Shrooms,” Ripper said, “A popular hallucinogenic, Actually this entire recipe is rather toxic, I would recommend washing after touching it.”

 

“What are we supposed to do with it?” Xander asked, curious.

 

“It’s made into a paste and used to attach the womb to your stomach,” he said.

 

“So, can we get it all tonight?” Xander asked, looking at the book in Ripper’s hand.

 

“I believe we can,” Ripper nodded, “I know the magic store in town stocks Mandrake and Yellow Rush, we have olive oil and I know where to get Hazelnut oil, The difficult thing to get will be the Redcap. If I need to deal with a drug dealer, I’ll call for Michael’s help.”

 

“With any luck, you’ll be done before dark,” Xander grinned, moving to kiss Ripper, “Want one of us to come with you?”

 

“I will never say no to you coming with me Commander,” Ripper smiled, kissing him back, “but it's likely better for a single man to buy fertility ingredients than a gay couple.”

 

“If you say so,” Xander chuckled, “anything we can do while you're gone?”

 

“You can get started drawing this design into the earth outside,” Ripper said, showing a page to him, “Miss Chase will be staked out on the left side and you will be laying on the right, inside the circle.”

 

“We’ll do our best,” Xander promised.

 

“You will do wonderfully,” Ripper smiled, kissing Xander again, “I will be back.”

 

Xander grinned, letting him go, and instructing the others to stake Cordy to the ground outside so they could get started on carving the symbols into the ground.

 

~~~

 

Ripper stopped at the magic store first, picking up the Rush and Mandrake and going to the woman at the checkout. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a redcap mushroom? I need it for a fertility ritual,” he said, getting out his wallet.

 

The young woman at the register looked surprised, “I’ve heard of Redcaps and Mandrakes being used in separate rituals, but never the same one, It must be a very rare ritual you’re doing. Are you having a lot of difficulty conceiving?”

 

“You could say that,” he chuckled, “Do you have what I need?”

 

She smiled, “Give me a moment, I have exactly what you need.” Ripper watched as she went to the back, good, perhaps she had the redcap after all. He scowled as she started chatting as she looked over the things she had. “I think it’s so sweet that an older couple is trying to conceive, my own parents had me late in life, they’re the ones who taught me what I know about magic,” She smiled, digging behind the cabinet and pulling out a bag of dried red mushrooms, putting one in a little opaque bag and then reaching for a gaudy pink opal talisman in an ornate sterling silver setting that looked vaguely like a pregnant woman on the jewelry rack, “here, this talisman will help her carry to term, I’m also going to call the florist and get you some calla lilies and orchids to put on your altar, it’ll really help.”

 

Ripper schooled his expression into a smile, wondering for a moment what would happen if he ate this woman instead of paying, “Thank you, I’m sure it will help, how much will that come to?”

 

“Well, the necklace is usually $50, But for you, I’ll sell it at cost, so, for all the ingredients… $72.44,” She smiled, bagging it up for him.

 

Ripper pulled out the cash, handing over 75 and stating, “Keep the change, thank you, Which florist will you be calling?”

 

“Calla’s over on Lincoln,” She smiled, “The flowers will be waiting when you get there.”

 

“Thank you,” Ripper nodded, taking the bag, “I have one more thing to purchase before I will be able to go to the florist, but I will pick them up before I head home.”

 

The woman smiled, “good luck, sir! I'm sure you will make a wonderful father.”

 

Ripper waved as he left. If they didn't need this store open he would have killed the irritating woman. Fortunately, he was able to get in and out of the grocery, he wasn't so fortunate with the florist, the woman at the magic shop had been talking.

 

“You must be the guy Lizzy sent over! I'm Johnny, welcome to Calla’s!” The young man at the counter grinned, getting out a bouquet and a hideous orange and green candle, “the bouquet will be $45 even, the candle is free. I made them for my sister and honey they worked miracles. I'm sure you and your wife will love them.”

 

Ripper forced himself to smile, paying for the flowers, he was going to eat the next overly helpful person, usefulness be damned, “thank you, I'm sure we'll get some use out of it.”

 

Johnny grinned, handing over the flowers and candle, “you have a nice day, and good luck!”

 

Ripper scowled as he turned around, because of overly helpful people it was nearly dark, Xander was waiting on him. Hurrying home, Ripper gathered the items he had purchased, heading inside.

 

Xander smirked, looking up at Ripper as he entered, “flowers, Ripper? You shouldn't have.”

 

“The woman at the magic shop got very excited when she heard I was doing a fertility ritual,” Ripper growled lightly, “made me buy nearly $100 worth more shite than I went out for, but at least she had the redcap, so we have all the ingredients we need for tonight's ritual.”

 

“I’m glad I didn’t go, I would have eaten someone trying to sell me more shit,” Xander growled, “What all did she force on you?”

 

“The flowers, this hideous candle, and a charm for a safe pregnancy,” Ripper said, handing the gifts over to Xander, “Girly is the best description for the charm, but it might actually be worth wearing to ensure a safe pregnancy.”

 

“Except for the ugly color of the candle, girly describes all of this,” Xander sneered, “well, they mean well, it couldn't hurt. Shrewd of them to add the air of useful gift to get you to buy shit we don't need, you couldn't say no because it would be suspicious, and the last thing we need is more humans suspicious of us.”

 

“I had a feeling you would feel that way, which is why I purchased the shite instead of ignoring the woman, If I wanted to impress you there are far better ways,” Ripper nodded, “I'm going to get my mortar and pestle and the olive oil and we can get started. You two are sure you can make sure she survives until the end of the ritual?”

 

“Easy peasy, jus’ gotta start a fire ta burn any bad bleeds,” Spike nodded, smirking, “Never tore out a womb before, sounds like fun.”

 

“Best get started on that then,” Ripper said, heading to get the few things he needed, “Commander, You will need to lay naked next to the victim.”

 

Xander chuckled, “Sounds good to me.” he said, undressing.

 

Before long everything was set, Ripper mumbling in Greek as he mixed the ingredients, Cordelia screaming through her gag as Spike cut her clothes off with a smirk and Michael prepared the knives. “Alright, time to start cutting,” Ripper said, “And don’t forget the ovaries and fallopian tubes. This needs to be as whole as possible.”

 

“We’ll do our best,” Michael said, getting out the knife he’d sharpened just for this, grinning fiercely, “It’s been a long time since I’ve opened a person. The soul made me forget how fun it could be.”

 

“No playing around until after the spell, Michael,” Xander warned, “She needs to be alive until it’s over.”

 

“I’ll make sure she is Commander,” Michael smiled, “Hold her down, Spike.”

 

Spike grinned, holding her shoulders while Michael sat over her thighs, cutting into her lower stomach while she screamed behind her gag, carefully moving organs aside and using a metal rod from the fire behind him to cut off bleeds as they developed, pulling out as much as he could of the delicate system, placing them carefully over the paste smeared lower stomach, nodding when he had it all out and burning a few more spots before licking his fingers clean with a grin.

 

Ripper nodded once the organ was placed, looking to the sky and speaking loudly in Greek, “ _Ερμαφρόδιτος, ακούστε την προσευχή μας! Καθώς ήσασταν ενωμένοι με τη νύμφη ενώνετε αυτόν τον άνθρωπο με το δώρο αυτής της γυναίκας! Δώστε του το δώρο της ζωής!_ ” Before a flash of light seemed to hit Xander and Cordelia, throwing the others away and causing both to scream.

 

(Quicky translation: Hermaphroditus, hear our prayer! As you were joined with the nymph join this man to this woman's gift! Give him the gift of life! (No I don’t actually speak Greek, but I’m a huge Greek Mythology fan, and couldn’t think of a better god for this spell than the god Hermaphroditus themself))

 

When the light faded, the womb was gone from Xander’s stomach, and Cordelia’s stomach was healed, although the girl still sobbed behind her gag. Xander groaned, starting to sport a little, “Fuck, Ripper you didn’t warn me this spell was going to make me horny as hell.” he complained mildly, standing up.

 

“It’s probable that your body is reacting to estrus differently than would be normal because of the Hyena,” Ripper suggested, “That’s a good thing, a heat period will tell us when you’re fertile.”

 

“I’m in heat?” Xander asked, dusting the goo off a bit, “Fun. I’m going to shower, if no one joins me I’m going to be very upset.”

 

He walked right by Oz on his way inside, the werewolf growling, “ _Mine,_ ” and flashing green eyes at the others who tried to follow, before following Xander himself, his nose burying in Xander’s neck, taking in the mildly changed and very arousing scent.

 

“I suppose if Oz is going to be possessive of the Commander’s heat, we should just get to eating the girl,” Ripper noted, watching their Alpha Male follow their now functional Alpha Female.

 

“No fair Oz gets to be the only one taking advantage of Xander being in heat,” Tor complained.

 

“Ya willin’ ta challenge ‘im for it, Tor?” Spike asked with a chuckle, “After he kicked Michael’s arse?”

 

Tor shuddered, “I am not an Alpha male, I just wish I was in there with them.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Michael chuckled, “I wonder if I could convince Oz to give me a chance when he’s tired out, I’m dead, and therefore infertile.”

 

Spike grinned, “Sounds like somethin’ we’ll have ta ask, Michael.”

 

In the shower, Xander groaned as he stepped under the hot spray, pressing into Oz as he rinsed the somewhat toxic mixture off his stomach, “Oz… want you in me, hurry,” he demanded, pressing the special bottle of water-proof lube they kept in the shower into Oz’s hand, even as his other hand moved to stir the monster.

 

Oz groaned, nipping at Xander’s neck as he hurriedly worked him open, his senses were almost as affected by Xander’s heat as Xander was, his sizeable erection growing under the Commander’s touch.

 

Xander moaned, pressing into that invading hand, actual showering forgotten as he gave into the lust the heat poured over him. Oz had to be almost as taken over by it as he was, The alpha male not working nearly as gently as he usually did, and too soon, but in some ways not soon enough, he was pushing into him, that beautiful monster burning as he pushed in, Xander crying out, gripping Oz as he settled within him. “Fuck… Oz that feels so good,” Xander groaned, panting, “So close already… don’t stop.”

 

Oz growled lightly, biting down on Xander’s shoulder as he started his movements, wild, hard strokes within him, not noticing some of the paste was on Xander’s cock as he reached to stroke him, Xander crying out as he came for the first time, his body focused on keeping them upright in the slippery shower, and almost failed as his second orgasm washed over him, and Oz didn’t _stop_ , keeping his wild movements until a third one was pulled from him with a groan, Oz finally releasing into the contracting channel. The pair took a moment to gather themselves, regain their footing, before Oz grinned, nuzzling Xander’s neck, “Didn’t know I could do that.” he mused.

 

Xander chuckled, pressing back against Oz, before grabbing for the soap, “Me either. That was fucking amazing.”

 

“Yeah.” Oz agreed, moving to help Xander wash up now.

 

By the time they returned to the living room, where the others were gathering after cleaning up after their feast on Cordelia, Xander was _giggling_. “They’re dancing,” he said, reaching for something only he could see.

 

“Someone’s havin’ a good trip,” Spike noted as their Commander moved to the couch, sitting on Michael and sprawling out.

 

“Melt with me Michael,” Xander giggled, leaning into his strongest beta.

 

“It seems some of the redcap found its way into his system,” Ripper said, “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

 

“He’s been like this since we got out of the shower,” Oz said, sitting next to Xander and pulling the giggling man into his lap.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Xander said, reaching to run his fingers through Oz’s dyed hair, turning to look at the others after, “All my boys are so pretty. I have good taste.”

 

“Damn right ya do, Pet,” Spike said, moving to stroke Xander’s hair, using the voice he always used to soothe Drucilla, If it worked on a crazy vampire, it’d work on a high Hyena, “We saved ya both a good hot piece of tha cheerleader for ya, Why don’t ya eat it while ya watch tha dancin’?”

 

Xander grinned, “That sounds good.” he said, but he didn’t let Spike go to get it, pulling the bleached vampire in for a kiss instead, before pulling back and frowning at the air, batting at something that wasn’t there, “You stay away from Spike, He’s flammable.”

 

“Ain’t gonna hurt me, Luv, Fire Sprites like Vampires,” Spike said, making a guess to what he was seeing.

 

“Good,” Xander smiled, laying back, looking up as Kyle brought them the plates of still body temperature Cordy meat, “Ooo food. Thank you, Kyle, You need to clean up the mess so we can bring the pup home. He’s so cute, He’ll be beautiful like all my boys when he’s ready to grow up.”

 

“Why don’t you just turn him like the rest of us?” Michael asked.

 

“You can’t just force someone to grow up,” Xander giggled, reaching out to stroke Michael’s cheek, “That makes them cold and hard, it has to happen naturally. When he’s ready, he’ll be the most loyal of my boys. Like Spike, Because he chose to join us.”

 

“Makes sense,” Oz nodded, eating his meat.

 

Xander grinned, letting out a sensual moan as he bit into his own meat, “You know, Cordy always had good taste… She tastes pretty good too.” He giggled at his own joke, enjoying his meat, his moans and the way he licked his lips and fingers while he was eating was definitely doing things to the men surrounding him. Not to mention the pheromones and obvious erection he was sporting.

 

As soon as Oz finished his dinner, he pulled Xander back into his lap, kissing him deeply before asking, “Want me to take care of that?”

 

Xander giggled again, straddling Oz, hands moving over the werewolf’s chest, “Mmm… yes…” He agreed, but his hands moved to find the nearest phone, grinning when he found it and dialing, “But first I want my Pup home. Hello Pup!” he added, as soon as Wesley answered.

 

“Xander, I take it the ritual is over?” Wesley asked, sounding a little irritated, and tired, maybe resigned.

 

“Yep!” Xander said cheerily, “The Evil ex that would kill us if she got the chance is gone and I want my pup home. Come home Pup, you can watch the fire sprites with me. Spike says they’re friendly.”

 

“Michael, take everyone, get the mess cleaned up,” Oz ordered, trying to take the phone from Xander, “Commander, let me talk to the Pup.”

 

Xander giggled, trying to keep the phone away from Oz, but Oz eventually got it. Wesley spoke “Hello? What’s going on?”

 

Oz sighed, “Xander’s a little high from the ritual, Redcap. He wants you home, tell Larry to bring you home, but Xander’s in heat, I think he wants you to watch us have sex.”

 

Xander purred, rubbing his ass against Oz’s erection with a groan, “Oh… He’d like that, Pup likes to watch, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”

 

Oz groaned at Xander’s movements, and Wesley spoke, “This is another thing I don’t get a choice about isn’t it?” he asked with a put-upon sigh, “I’ll tell Larry to bring me back, but I’m not watching you cavort about if I can avoid it.”

 

“Just get back,” Oz growled lightly, hanging up, tossing the phone aside as he reached for the lube they kept in the living room, “Michael, Take everyone, clean up the mess in the backyard, I’ll watch Xander.”

 

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Ripper asked with a scoff, although he did head to the backyard to help clean up.

 

Michael sighed, standing gracefully, “Come on, let’s get the yard cleaned.”

 

Xander growled, nipping Oz’s neck, “You’ll _watch_ me? I’m not a pup, Oz.”

 

“No, you’re high,” Oz corrected, running his hands over Xander’s naked back, “Don’t want you doing something you’ll regret because of it.”

 

“You're lucky I'm horny as hell,” he groaned, “slick up, I'm still stretched enough from the shower.”

 

“Yeah,” Oz agreed, coating himself before reaching to help Xander get high enough to push onto that wonderfully massive erection, groaning as he got seated. When he reached for Xander’s erection, he was stopped.

 

“Hands here,” Xander ordered, returning Oz’s hand to his ass, “Don’t think I can go two with these sprites watching. Don’t hold back.” Order given, Xander groaned, starting to move, his strokes as long as he could manage, bent forward over Oz to prevent over stimulation. Not that he really could, as big as Oz was. It felt like it stretched on forever, Strokes, as fast as he could, sweat, sparks, smells, and blending into each other, joining like he’d never joined before. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the sparks and disappearing lines between him and Oz were the mushroom in his system, but he really couldn’t care. It was intense and wonderful in a way he’d never experienced. He nuzzled into oz’s neck, groaning in pleasure as he moved, and when finally… _finally_ , he felt his edge approaching, he whispered, “cum with me, Oz,” before biting down on the soft flesh of his lover’s neck, grunting loudly as he finally came.

 

“Fuck… Xan…” Oz cried out, his own substantial orgasm flooding Xander’s channel, holding his Commander close.

 

“Oh goodness,” Wesley said, freezing in the doorway at the sight of the mess the two were making.

 

“Pup!” Xander said cheerily, looking up and turning around, blood staining his lips, “Come sit with me.”

 

“I’m guessing this is another of those things I don’t have much choice about?” Wesley asked wryly, moving stiffly to the messy pair, still joined, on the couch.

 

Xander giggled, “Don’t worry so much Pup, I would never hurt you, and I won’t let any of the boys hurt you either,” he swatted at nothing in the air, frowning, “I don’t know about these damned fairies, but they seem happy just dancing.”

 

“Right, the redcap,” Wesley said, voice tight as he moved to the sated pair. When he got close enough, Xander reached out and hugged him, sitting him down right next to them. Wesley swallowed when he saw the bleeding wound on Oz’s neck, and the semen smeared between the naked pair, he turned his head to look away from the incredibly sexual scene, but Xander reached out to cup his cheek, stroking hair out of Wesley’s face.

 

“So pretty, pup,” Xander smiled, stroking Wesley’s hair, “You’ll be so beautiful when you’re ready to grow up. Sweet and gentle but just vicious enough. I’ll be proud to call you one of my boys.”

 

“Yes, well, that won’t be for some time,” Wesley said, holding stock still as Xander touched him, he couldn’t deny that some part of him wanted to give in to the temptation that was Xander’s Cackle, To enjoy the love, affection, and sex that was so freely given by this group of men but he wasn’t ready to give up his humanity for it. He wasn’t ready to become a human eating demon, it was everything his family had taught him to fight his entire life. Not that he was very good at fighting it, considering his current situation. “So, I take it the girl is dead now?” he asked curtly.

 

“Don’t worry so much about Cordelia. If it were in her power, she would have destroyed us all,” Xander said dismissively, “She’s no longer a threat, and her life has gone on to power the next generation.”

 

“You’ll forgive me if I’m not as dismissive of the lives of others as you are,” Wesley said flatly.

 

“Aren’t you?” Xander asked with a chuckle, “You wouldn’t think twice about killing Michael, or Spike, or even Me if it came down to it, no matter how nicely we treat you. You wouldn’t blink if someone killed the nice loose-skinned demon from the furniture store. You are a herd animal, Pup, raised by a herd that happens to know how to keep a type of dog on a leash. You only care about Cordelia because she’s the same _species_ as you, You wouldn’t care about any other species, Predator or Prey, and you know it. You send your own charge out to fight for her life every night. She does it because she’s a predator too, and she needs to hunt, but you do it because she’s not your species, and you need your species protected.”

 

“Commander’s got a point,” Spike said, coming in with the rest, everyone slightly dirty from burying the body, “Hunted enough Slayers ta know you watchers aren’t supposed ta get attached, Supposed ta see tha girls as disposable weapons. Watchers don’t care ‘bout a damned thing but keepin’ tha Council in power, no matter how many innocent demons an’ Slayers get killed. They even ask ya ta inform tha blonde Slayer’s mum about her death yet?”

 

“That’s not…” Wesley started, but he couldn’t argue with that, “I’m going to bed. Good Night.” frowning and standing, he headed off to his room.

 

Xander yawned, “mmm… Wesley has a good idea. Carry me to bed Oz?”

 

“Of course,” Oz said, standing and holding Xander to him as he did, walking, still attached, to bed.

 

~~~

 

It was Saturday before Oz and Xander left the bedroom again. Michael had been in charge of making sure Oz and Xander ate something between their marathon sessions, Oz almost couldn’t keep up but he wouldn't let even the dead members of their group take over. In the end, it was Oz and Ripper’s special performance that got them all dressed and into the Bronze, Although Xander looked bored, idly watching Oz and the rest of the Dingos play until the last song.

 

“Alright everyone, Our guitarist Oz asked if he and his friend Ripper could do the last song for you guys,” Devon chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “Everyone, please welcome Ripper to the stage!”

 

Ripper smirked as he walked on stage wearing leather pants and what looked like one of Angel’s silk shirts, half unbuttoned, running a hand along Oz’s arm before pulling the Alpha male with him to the singer’s mic, obviously the two planned to share that. There was a shout from the audience, “Is that the school _librarian_?” which caused Ripper to chuckle, speaking into the mic, “I look bloody different outside of school don’t I?” he asked sardonically, sneering slightly at the surprised students before grinning, his eyes locking on the now interested Xander’s form, adding, “Xander, Love, we’re doing this one for you.”

 

There was a murmur in the audience, a lot of students went to the Bronze, and the only Xander they knew was a student. Most of them didn’t even notice that he included Oz in his statement, at least, not until Oz smirked and stole a kiss before the strains of Hendrix’s version of Wild Thing started, the pair back to back, and as cheek to cheek as they got with the height difference.

 

(Wild Thing, The Jimi Hendrix version, not the damned Troggs version, look it up)

 

_Come on man sing it with me_

_Wild thing, you make my heart sing_

_You make a everything, groovy_

_Wild thing_

 

The way they slithered against each other on the lyric ‘groovy’ made the mind think of things other than ‘cool’, ‘Sexy’ maybe, ‘sensual’ but not ‘cool’.

 

_Wild thing I think you move me_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_Come on and sock it to me one time_

_(tongue click) you move me look out_

 

And the way they kind of bumped ground against each other left no doubts as to what the words “Sock it to me” meant as well.

 

_Wild thing, you make my heart sing_

_You make a everything, groovy_

_Wild thing_

_Yeah_

 

When they got to the solo things really amped up, Ripper moving into a segment of “Strangers in the Night”, faithful to the version he’d had the good luck to see Hendrix perform himself, when he snuck out to a concert while he and his father were in America on Council business back in the 60’s, just before he ran away from home as a teen, Oz on the other hand just started to rock out, Head thrown back as he supported himself against Ripper’s back. There was a look on their faces as they rocked out, like if they didn’t have guitars in their arms, if they weren’t so focused on wild cords and transcendent music, they would be making out right now. They were no Jimi Hendrix, but what they lacked in pure talent they made up for in pure sex.

 

_Wild thing I think I Love ya_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_Come on and sock it to me one more time again_

_Oh shucks I love ya_

 

_Wild thing, you make my heart sing_

_You make a everything, groovy_

_Yeah wild thing_

_Yeah wild thing_

_Yeah yeah wild thing_

_Yeah yeah wild thing_

_Oh sock it to me_

_Wild thing_

 

As his two beautiful musicians rocked out on stage Xander set his enhanced hearing out to the others around him, curious what they thought about his beautiful boys, eavesdropping on the rapt audience.

 

“Holy crap, He’s obviously gay and old enough to be my _dad_ , How is the School Librarian so _hot_?” one girl asked her friends off to Xander’s right.

 

“I don’t know,” one of her friends answered, “Maybe it’s the totally unavailable thing? And how does Xander get all the hot guys? I mean, first he starts dating Larry, and then suddenly it’s like every remotely gay hot guy is part of Xander’s guy harem. I didn’t even think Oz _was_ gay until he started making out with Xander at lunchtime.”

 

“Maybe he just puts out a lot,” one of the girls’ boyfriends said, “They’re probably just having a lot of big gay orgies or something.”

 

“I just wish they wouldn’t fucking do that shit in public,” Another guy grumbled, “It’s bad enough they do it at home.”

 

Xander frowned, He’d heard enough of that conversation. Standing, he moved to the stage, waiting for Ripper and Oz to finish playing before hopping up, moving to the sweaty, overexcited men and giving first Ripper, then Oz, a deep, passionate, and still in the spotlight kiss. He’d love to see that asshole do something about that. “Mmm,” Xander grinned, his arms around both beautiful guitar wielding boys, hands in their back pockets, “I’m not sure I’m entirely over that heat, Why don’t we find someplace private and work off this extra energy?”

 

“If you’re still in Heat I’m the only one going in you,” Oz said with a little growl, nipping at Xander’s neck.

 

“Can you three take your makeout session offstage?” Devon asked with a pained groan, gathering up the cords for the mic.

 

“Jealous, Devon?” Oz asked with a chuckle.

 

“I’d rather not get beat up for having super gay bandmates, thanks,” Devon said, rolling his eyes.

 

“If you joined us that wouldn’t be a problem,” Xander grinned, moving over towards Devon, and frowning when he took a sniff, “Ugh, you reek. I’m not taking in a druggie.”

 

“Please. I’d rather not be part of your… whatever you call it,” Devon said, making a face as Xander let his two boys put up their guitars, “How many boyfriends do you have now?”

 

“Let’s see… Tor, Kyle, Larry, Michael, Spike, Ripper, and Oz,” Xander smirked, making a show of counting on his fingers, “Seven, But I’m working on getting that cute little Wesley, so hopefully soon eight.”

 

“That is some kind of messed up,” Devon cringed, “I couldn’t even juggle that many girls, how the hell do you do it?”

 

“Love, and a little magic,” Xander chuckled, grinning as Ripper and Oz rejoined him, two pairs of arms wrapping around him, “I love all my boys and they love me, and each other.”

 

“The fact that one of your ‘boys’ is old enough to be your father is kinda freaky, man,” Devon frowned, “Get off the stage would you?”

 

Wesley couldn’t help but watch from the table as Xander and the other two gathered their guitars and stepped off the stage, “He’s always so affectionate,” he couldn’t help but observe.

 

“He’d give that to you if you’d let him,” Michael said, watching the Watcher blush, “When he was high after the spell, the first coherent thing he said was ‘where’s my pup?’ You’re already Cackle to him. He’d risk himself for you like he would any of us, kill anyone who would dare hurt you. The only thing stopping you from having everything we all have, his love, and everyone else’s, is you, Wesley.”

 

Wesley blushed, “it’s not that easy,” he said softly, “He’s asking me to give up what makes me human.”

 

“Is that really what makes you human?” Michael asked, “You’re already a predator at heart Wesley, You kill demons without a second thought as to whether they’re peaceful or not. You’d have staked me before the possession, given the chance, even though I was working for the Slayer. All Xander is asking of you is your loyalty, pure and unfettered, You wouldn’t even have to hunt, if after the change you didn’t want to. I can’t say it won’t change you. The Commander likens it to growing up for you. He sees you as an innocent, weak but with potential, and thinks that the primal will give you the strength you need to live up to it.”

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Wesley said softly, frowning, “Taking in a spirit that would make me see my own species as prey… abandoning my loyalties to my family.”

 

“You’re trading one family, one species, that sent you here in the hopes you would get killed, get your _slayer_ killed, for a family that wants nothing more than to protect you, and your Slayer,” Michael pointed out, “Even now, when you’re not loyal to _us_ , we’re loyal to _you_.”

 

Wesley sighed, but nodded, “I understand what you’re trying to say, Michael,” he said softly, “And in a lot of ways, You’re right, I’m just not sure I’m ready to believe it.”

 

“When you are, we’re waiting for you with open arms Wesley,” Michael said, looking up as Xander gestured for them to follow, “Come on, it’s time to leave.”

 

~~~

 

It was another week and a half before Wesley finally caved, he looked shy and nervous as he approached Xander, now well out of his heat. “Xander?” he asked, eyes not quite meeting the Alpha’s own, “I… I’ve made my decision.”

 

Xander smiled slightly, his attention turned to the pretty Watcher, “Really? What’s that?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Wesley said, his voice cracking, before clearing his throat, “I mean, Yes, I want to join you, go through the ritual.”

 

Xander let out a happy laugh, the few boys within hearing distance joining on instinct, before springing up and kissing Wesley rather passionately, grinning past occupied lips as he felt the slightly older pup melt against him, holding him close for a moment before pulling back, “I need to get my plug in. Want to help?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Plug?” Wesley asked, a little moue of disappointment in his voice as Xander pulled back, “What plug?”

 

“I like to put a butt plug in so I’m nice and stretched for the claiming,” Xander grinned.

 

“Oh… I’d forgotten about that,” Wesley said, flushing deeply, “I don’t know how good I’d be…”

 

“Pretty pup, you don’t have to be good,” Xander smiled, “You just have to be _mine_.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Wesley asked, flushing still.

 

Xander grinned, “Come with me to the bedroom, and then you can do whatever you want, as long as I end up with the plug in my ass at the end of it.”

 

“I… alright,” Wesley said, and he hadn’t stopped blushing one iota.

 

Xander grinned, taking Wesley’s hand and shouting to the nearest boy, “Spread the News! Wesley said yes, the Ritual is tonight!”

 

“ _Finally_!” Larry called from wherever he was at that point.

 

Xander grinned, leading his new lover to the bedroom, empty at this time of evening. After a moment’s digging, he pulled out the plug, and some lube, handing them over to Wesley and kissing him again, his fingers moving to unbutton Wesley’s shirt.

 

Wesley pulled back from the kiss with a blush, “I need to tell you, I’ve never done anything like this before… with anyone.”

 

Xander chuckled, pushing Wesley’s shirt off, “You’re a virgin, Pup?” he asked, hands running over a surprisingly smooth chest, “Looks like you’re becoming a man in more than one way tonight. Thank you for giving me this gem, and your love.”

 

“How am I supposed to do this?” Wesley asked, grinning, but flushed red, It was still hard to believe, this beautiful young man, with so many choices already, wanted him to choose him.

 

Xander chuckled again, his hands moving to push off Wesley’s pants, “First, we get naked, and then you work that into me however you want, although if you just stick it in and leave me I might get a little upset, and then I’ll finish off any remaining… problems.”

 

Wesley let out a groan, setting the items on the bed before nervously moving to remove Xander’s clothes, He’d seen the man naked many a time, even a few in the throes of passion, but this was the first time it was for _him_ , not any of the others, it was a little overwhelming. In what seemed like no time, all of their clothes were on the floor, and Xander was kissing him again, pulling him with him onto the bed, Preternaturally strong muscles working to entice. Wesley groaned into the kiss, shy hands moving to memorize soft tan skin, crawling into the bed after him, Task forgotten for a moment as the pleasure of it all overwhelmed him.

 

Xander had to be the one to pull back, smiling down at the distracted pup, soon to be a man, “Don’t be so shy Wesley, You know I want everything you want to give me.”

 

“I’m Sorry,” Wesley said with a blush, his hands stilling on Xander’s stomach, “I’m afraid I was getting a little lost. I never once thought someone as young, beautiful, and… desired as you are would want someone like me.”

 

“Getting lost is fine,” Xander said, reaching up to touch Wesley’s cheek, “Doubting your worth isn’t. I don’t take weaklings into my Cackle, You, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, are beautiful and intelligent. The only reason you doubt your worth is you were never allowed to grow up, you spent your life sequestered and coddled by those damned Watchers. The reason I want you Wesley, is I see the man you can become. The man you _will_ become tonight, and I love him already. I Love _you_ already.” he paused, kissing Wesley gently, “Now that you know I’m already _yours_ , I need you to get me ready so you can become _mine_.”

 

Wesley flushed, but kissed Xander first this time, his hands moving over tight skin again, “I’ll do my best Xander.” His lips moved down now, tasting and exploring places no one had ever let him touch before, one hand cautiously wrapping around Xander’s growing erection, marveling at the feel of another man’s arousal caused by himself.

 

Xander groaned, his own hands running over Wesley’s back, Encouraging every touch, every kiss with touch and sound. Wesley was inexperienced and shy, but his touch was good, not too light. Xander moaned again, nails digging into Wesley’s back, “More…” he croaked, legs spreading invitingly.

 

Wesley flushed again, but gently nipped a nipple as he reached out with his unoccupied hand to grab the reason they were in here. He had to stop his strokes to open the lube, but once it was open he squeezed some on one hand and went right back to work, slick fingers moving to carefully open him up, His mouth, once exploring Xander’s chest, moved down, shyly licking the gathered precum on the tip of Xander’s erection. He made a happy noise as he found he liked the taste, taking the tip into his mouth as his clean hand gently stroked him. It didn’t take him long to get lost in the sight and taste of giving Xander pleasure, adding a second finger and finding and stroking Xander’s prostate. He had never imagined how good it would feel to give someone else pleasure, he felt like he was going to end before Xander, and he wasn’t even touching himself.

 

“Wesley, pull back I don’t want to hurt you,” Xander warned suddenly, Just because he was inexperienced, didn’t mean Wesley wasn’t _good_ , and he was going to choke himself if he didn’t pull back before he came. As soon as Wesley compiled, moving to sucking on his tip again, Xander cried out, cumming hard, his muscles clenching around Wesley’s fingers. What surprised him was when Wesley groaned himself, Loudly, jerking a little beneath him, Xander looked down, scenting the air, “Did… did you just cum from making me cum?” he asked, amused.

 

Wesley blushed, pulling back and looking a little dazed, “I think I did.” he said, embarrassed by that.

 

“That’s beautiful Wesley,” Xander chuckled, “Shove the plug in for me, we have more fun to have this evening.”

 

“Err, right,” Wesley blushed, reaching for the plug and getting it slick, pushing it in where his fingers had just been, “I suppose I should go get dressed?”

 

Xander chuckled, opening his arms, “Come here, we can take a few moments to calm down first.”

 

Wesley smiled, moving up into Xander’s arms, holding the strong Alpha close, soon he would be HIS alpha, and he liked that idea.

 

~~~

 

The ritual wasn’t much different than normal. They broke into the Zoo, Michael carrying Wesley because he wasn’t yet strong enough to jump the fence by himself. Once inside, he set Michael and Oz to guarding the door, “Alright Wesley, get undressed and lie down.”

 

Wesley flushed, but did as instructed, folding his clothes and putting them on a shelf before lying down on the floor, “I would enjoy it if you described the ritual while you were working.” he said softly.

 

“It only works because I’m the Alpha,” Xander said with a chuckle, drawing on Wesley’s chest, “These are the Masai symbols, for strength, Hyena, and mine, the color is important as well, they help mark you. I’m not entirely sure what all the words in the chant mean, but they basically are a plea to the gods to bring the Hyena to you, and make you my own. Now, I need to chant now.” Xander grinned, eyes glowing green as he started the chant, drawing the young male spirit into Wesley, marking him with a hard bite to the neck.

 

The change was immediate, Wesley gasped, mewling as he moved beneath his Alpha, his beautiful commander, “oh… that’s nice.”

 

“It’s about to get nicer,” Xander grinned, slicking Wesley’s growing erection and pulling the plug out, seating himself fully on his beautiful new boy, “Mmm… fuck this is the best part of this ritual.”

 

Wesley groaned, his hands moving over Xander’s thighs, keening slightly as he started to move, He’d never felt anything so good in his life. Knowing he wouldn’t last long, his hand found its way to the Commander’s cock, stroking him as he moved, it didn’t take long before he said, “Oh bloody hell… Commander, I’m going to…”

 

“I’m close too, Wesley… let go,” Xander groaned, bending forward and biting down as his orgasm washed over him, contracting around Wesley.

 

Wesley cried out, his own orgasm sweeping over him, panting once they were done. “Oh wow… I wish I’d said do this sooner,” he giggled lightly.

 

Xander chuckled, kissing Wesley with passion, “Me too. You’re not bad Wesley.” he slowly got up, moving to put his clothes back on.

 

Larry reached down to help Wesley up, grinning, “Welcome to the cackle Wesley.”

 

“Thank you, Larry,” Wesley said, moving to get dressed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: I chose the ingredients for the pregnancy spell by going through a Wicca page and picking out the most toxic plants used for fertility. Although I’ll admit, the Mandrake and Redcap are more often used as talismans on the altar than actually consumed. They’re pretty dangerous if consumed, Mandrake causes potentially deadly diarrhea if you eat too much and Redcap can kill you prepared wrong. Although they’re a hell of a high prepared right, not that I’ve ever tried. I had a hard enough time on lithium, I’m not intentionally seeking out hallucinations. As for the gifts, I have a tendency to over research things, and in looking for the ingredients for the spell, found some interesting things about Pink opals, fertility symbols, and orange and green candles (I didn’t write this down, but the oils I chose for the candle were Rosemary and Lavender) And the flowers were my mother’s contribution. We chose Calla Lilies and Orchids because of the obvious phallic and vulvic connotations. Yes, I talk about this fic with my mother, I talk about everything with my mother, and I’m pretty obsessed with this fic as of writing this. I might not be so obsessed by the time you read this, because I plan to finish it before I publish it.


	8. Lindsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and this chapter promises to be short (but lightly padded with some cute and sexy scenes) But the next chapter promises to be the longest yet, and the last I have planned for this story. If you have ideas for a sequel, I’ll listen. I promise nothing, but I’ll listen.   
> Warning for some gay bashing in this chapter, but I’m sure you know how that’s going to end for the homophobes in question.

Things were relatively quiet around the Hellmouth for the next month and a half, and graduation was approaching, although no one was panicked about Finals yet. One thing that did happen was Xander’s morning sickness started with a vengeance, and it tended to be worse around females of any stripe, so Faith was keeping her distance, and a bucket when she couldn’t. You could say they were surprised when someone knocked at the door in the middle of the day one weekend. Xander was the first one to pull on pants, so he answered the door, frowning at the trio standing there. He recognized Dalia Hander, the lawyer who helped handle his parents’ estates, but the woman with the briefcase and the handsome man next to her were new. The man in question seemed rather confused, carrying a suitcase, with a moving van behind him. Xander grinned, turning his attention to Dalia, “Miss Hander, nice to see you again, The checks went through perfectly,” he said, moving aside to let them in, “Who’s this hottie? Don’t tell me your bosses decided to give me a present after all.”

 

“I’m Lilah Morgan,” The strange woman smiled broadly once they were inside, offering Xander her hand once they were inside, “And this is Lindsey McDonald. The Senior Partners were very impressed with your work with the Mayor, they have their own plans and he would have upset them, so they sent Lindsey here as a gift, once Miss Hander described what you would want the most.”

 

“Lilah, you said I was getting transferred, not given away like an object,” Lindsey complained as he set his suitcase down near the door, his southern accent was subtle but pleasant.

 

“I’m not taking anyone until I know how your bosses think they own him enough to just give him away to helpful monsters,” Xander said, his eyes flashing green even as he moved to shake Lilah’s hand. Unfortunately, getting that close made her perfume waft towards him, and the second it hit him he threw up, all over her smart gray suit.

 

Wesley and Michael shot up, still naked, Michael holding a bucket and Wesley some paper towels. Michael’s bucket went right under Xander, to catch whatever was coming up and Wesley handed the disgusted lawyer the towels, smiling softly, “I’m sorry about that Miss Morgan, Our Commander’s morning sickness tends to act up when he smells a female. If you’ll come with me I’ll show you to the bathroom to get cleaned up.”

 

“Morning sickness? He’s pregnant?” She asked, wiping up what she could of the mess and letting him lead her to the bathroom.

 

Oz padded up with a cold water, handing it to Xander once he was finished throwing up, who rinsed his mouth and spit in the bucket before drinking some, “Thanks loves, Can you wash the bucket, Michael? We need to talk to the lawyers.”

 

“I can’t wait until the morning sickness part is over,” Michael chuckled, kissing Xander gently before heading to clean up the bucket for him.

 

“You and me both,” Xander chuckled, leaning into Oz’s arm and heading back to the couch, gesturing to the chairs they had for visitors, “Sit, explain to me why you seem to think you can give him away.”

 

“All human members of Wolfram and Hart are required to sign a soul contract,” Miss Hander said, picking up the briefcase Lilah had dropped and bringing it with her, “If you accept him, the contract will be signed over to you. We don’t mind if Mr. McDonald wants to keep working at the local office afterward, but we will know where his loyalty lies.”

 

“Good to know,” Xander said, looking over Lindsey, “he’s certainly pretty. Have to love the accent, it’s one I don’t have yet.”

 

“Collectin’ accents now, pet?” Spike chuckled, “Suppose if we get ‘Gelus distracted enough he’ll do Irish for ya again.”

 

Xander chuckled, “Michael doesn’t do that often for us though does he?” he turned his attention back to Lindsey, the man looked uncomfortable, he didn’t even glance up as Wesley returned with Miss Morgan, “I’ll need some time for my Watchers to look over the contract, We’ll contact you when we’re done. If you ladies don’t mind leaving, the smell of you is making me sick. Especially the human.”

 

“I’m sure there’s more you need to discuss,” Lilah said, frowning, she didn’t like being left out of deals.

 

“The only one of you I need to discuss anything with right now is Lindsey, We’ll call you when we decide we need to talk to you again,” Xander growled.

 

“If the Commander says leave, it’s a good idea to leave,” Michael said, moving to sit next to Xander, chasing Larry off, “If you upset him, you might not be _able_ to leave.”

 

“Of course,” Delia Hander smiled, taking a thick file out of the briefcase and setting it on the table, “Ms. Morgan is the one who needs to co-sign the contract, so you will need to call us before you do.” she got up, grabbing Lilah’s elbow in a friendly manner, “Come on Lilah, let’s get you set up and into some clean clothes, Commander Harris will contact us when he’s made his decision.”

 

Lilah frowned, but nodded, “of course,” She said, regaining her composure, “I expect you to take good care of Mr. McDonald if you don’t plan to keep him.”

 

“Now why would I want to hurt a pretty face like that?” Xander chuckled, “Lindsey and I are going to have a chat, and then we’ll see what _he_ wants to do.”

 

“Of course,” Lilah said, turning to her demonic compatriot, “Why don’t you show me to my hotel, Dalia?”

 

Dalia gave a smile, leading Lilah out, “We’ll speak soon Commander Harris, congratulations on your pregnancy, I’m glad you were able to find that spell,” She said, before closing the door behind her.

 

“Fuck, That woman is exactly why I hate Women,” Xander growled, rubbing his head, turning his head towards Wesley, “Wesley love, you’re the best cook, can you get me something to eat? Something nice and bloody. Do you want something, Lindsey? I’m afraid you wouldn’t like most of the meat in our fridge, but we keep a few things on hand in case Faith’s over.”

 

“Considering my day so far, you wouldn’t happen to have any Whiskey?” Lindsey asked, looking at the man who might just own him soon.

 

“We have Jack Daniels and Jameson, for when the boys are feeling fancy,” Xander chuckled, “Which one do you want?”

 

“I haven’t had Jameson in a while,” Lindsey said hopefully, “Neat. And I suppose whatever you keep on hand for humans.”

 

“I think I have some liver left from that gentleman last night, if you can keep it down,” Wesley suggested, heading to the kitchen.

 

“We’ll have to see,” Xander chuckled.

 

Michael smiled, pulling Xander close, “So, ya like it when I use ma birth accent do ya, _a chéadsearc_?” he asked, letting the Irish lilt take over.

 

Xander giggled, giving Michael a passionate kiss before gently pushing him away, “Not right now, Michael, we have a guest.”

 

Lindsey raised his eyebrow, but didn’t move from his spot, “So… when Delia said she was offering me as a Gift… what exactly did she mean by that?” he asked, wanting to know what was in store for him.

 

“If you hadn’t noticed, I seem to collect pretty boys, the more useful the better,” Xander chuckled, gesturing to the currently seven men in the room, “Michael and Spike, probably better known as Angelus and William the Bloody, are vampires of some renown, Oz is an Alpha werewolf, he can even change at will, Ripper is a powerful warlock, and was a Watcher, and Wesley currently _is_ a Watcher, of the current Slayer, Faith; Tor, Kyle, and Larry all go to school with me. You’re here because I jokingly told Delia Hander that if her bosses wanted to get rid of a pretty boy I could use a demonic lawyer, and they took that seriously when they decided to thank me for killing Mayor Wilkins before he could open the Hellmouth.”

 

“What would you do with me if you take my contract?” He asked curiously.

 

“Make you one of my boys, from there you can do whatever you want,” Xander chuckled, “I might joke about collecting them, but the truth of the matter is that I love every one of them, and they love me. I don't believe in owning people, I have too much experience with being caged.”

 

“You don’t exactly seem like the kind of person who’d let themselves be caged,” Lindsey said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Most people don’t _choose_ to be caged,” Xander pointed out, “in my case, it was well-meaning but stupid humans who wanted their friend back. What I want to know is what led you to choose your cage.”

 

“Have you ever been homeless?” Lindsey asked, sounding bitter, “So damned poor you didn’t know where your next meal is coming from? I have, and I refuse to go back to that. Wolfram and Hart gave me a chance to never have to deal with that again, to always be wealthy. That’s why I signed away my soul.”

 

“I spent 50 years eating rats in a sewer,” Michael offered, “But that was more depression and insanity than poverty.”

 

Xander frowned, and nodded, “I suppose that makes some sense. It kind of backfired considering they’re giving you away.”

 

Wesley came back in with the food, a simple sandwich with plenty of veggies for Lindsey, and a chunk of hot, bloody human liver, and a little salad with blood vinaigrette, When Xander raised an eyebrow Wesley simply said, “You need your vegetables,” before sitting in the nearest unoccupied lap, Michael’s.

 

“I’m the one who sold their soul, I don’t really have a place to complain when they sell it to someone else,” He shrugged, drinking the whiskey.

 

Xander nodded, cutting into his meat and enjoying it, “Well, I can’t promise we’ll always be wealthy, We’re well off right now, but Wesley’s the only one with a steady paycheck after graduation, although if you keep what you can of your job that would be more income. What I can promise is this: a family, that will always love you; a comfortable home, no matter where we move to; and food, although you might want to help hunt that yourself. We might have Michael turn us all later, but I want a few pups before we do that,” Xander leaned forward, meal set aside for a moment, “The question here is, are you willing to give up your promised Wealth for something most of my boys would say is much better?”

 

“You’re actually asking me to make a choice?” Lindsey asked disbelievingly.

 

“Like I said, I don’t believe in owning people,” Xander said, returning to his meal, “That’s not to say I haven’t forced the change onto a few unwilling subjects, Of all my boys only Wesley and Spike went through the spell willingly, but I don’t like the idea of owning you.”

 

Lindsey nodded, eating his sandwich now, still sipping his whiskey, “that’s more than my bosses will give me,” he admitted, “Are you all going to be naked the entire time?”

 

Xander laughed, “It’s the weekend, Faith will call before she comes over, we don’t normally have visitors, and I think it’s a good idea for you to see how we work here. So probably. You might even get to watch us have sex somewhere, we’re not exactly shy.”

 

“Xander’s only shy ‘round birds,” Spike said with a chuckle.

 

“So can I ask what kind of spell it is you use on these ‘boys’ of yours?” Lindsey asked.

 

“Can I trust you not to tell your bosses if you leave here?” Xander asked with a growl.

 

“You already told Ms. Hander something about a possession,” Lindsey said, “I’m not sure more detail would worsen things.”

 

Xander shrugged, “I’d forgotten about that actually. But since you know it’s a possession spell, you don’t really need more detail. It will make you more feral, but my little change on it gives it less power, keeping you mostly you… just the strongest, most predatory version of you.”

 

“I’m a lawyer, I’m already pretty predatory,” Lindsey pointed out with a chuckle, “But I see your point. Can you explain the apparent sexual aspect of it?”

 

“My boys would be better at that than me,” Xander shrugged, “I think it has something to do with the fact that my spirit is the Alpha Female.”

 

“I wasn’t given a choice,” Ripper said, looking over at Xander, “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. To me, the senses say that Xander is the best, most desirable mate, and he should be served, obeyed, but the human senses change this, because of the humanity in me it changes the ‘serve and obey” to ‘love and protect’ The hyena wants Xander, but the human loves him, with every fiber of my being.”

 

Wesley spoke up, “I was given a choice. When I came last winter they took me in as a prisoner and gave me the choice, live, monitored, but doing what I came to do as their prisoner, or become one of them. It took me nearly a month to agree to join them, by then I was already attracted to Xander, to what he had to offer me, but I would agree with Ripper on this point, The Hyena gives me strength, viciousness I never had before, it makes me want to obey Xander, but it’s the human that turns that attraction into love. I Love Xander because he loves me, he loves all of us really.”

 

“My boys are so sweet,” Xander smiled, reaching out to pet Wesley’s head.

 

“And I’ll never go hungry?” Lindsey asked, finishing his Whiskey.

 

“The only way any of my boys would ever really go hungry is if the world ended and there was nothing left to hunt,” Xander said frankly.

 

Lindsey nodded, “Alright. I’ll join you.”

 

Xander grinned, putting down his plate, “I’m glad you see it that way, Lindsey. I need a nap. Morning sickness takes a lot out of me, Why don’t you, Ripper, and Wesley look over that contract for any loopholes and traps while I lie down?”

 

“Ya want company?” Spike asked eagerly.

 

“The way you bounce around, you’d make me throw up,” Xander said, giving a yawn, “I just want to nap, we can fuck later.”

 

Spike frowned, but nodded, “Alright.”

 

“We’ll wake you when we’ve gone over the papers,” Ripper said, looking at the contract.

 

~~~

 

When Xander woke up, there was cursing in the living room, from both Ripper and Lindsey. He yawned, walking back to the others, “What’s wrong, boys?”

 

“They put in a clause that sends the soul back to them when it’s no longer in use,” Lindsey grumbled, looking at the paper, “it’s in Fyarl, which is apparently very rare written. It’s a good thing Spike’s Fluent.”

 

“They know I have vampires,” Xander pointed out, “They think they can cheat by making it so they can steal you back when I turn you.”

 

“That’s precisely what they mean,” Wesley sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “We can’t sign this contract.”

 

Xander sighed, going to the nearest phone and dialing Dalia.

 

“Wolfram and Hart, How may I direct your call?” the cheerful secretary asked.

 

“Get Dalia Hander or that Lilah Morgan woman on the phone, now,” Xander growled, “Tell them it’s Xander Harris.”

 

“Ms. Hander and Ms. Morgan just returned to the office,” She said cheerily, “I’ll put you through.”

 

“Dalia Hander,” Ms. Hander answered.

 

“Put that bitch Lilah on speaker and then sit back because I’m pissed,” Xander growled.

 

“Commander Harris! Of course, give me a moment,” She said, a whispered, “What did you _do_ Lilah?” heard before the phone went over to speaker.

 

“Commander Harris?” Lilah asked, sounding calm, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Did you know that one of the ‘ _decorations_ ’ on this contract was a clause in Fyarl that said that if Lindsey stops using it your bosses get the soul back?” Xander asked, a touch of fierceness behind the false cheer in his voice.

 

“Well… I…” Lilah faltered.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Xander growled, “I don’t think your bosses are Indian givers Ms. Morgan, Neither does Lindsey, which means that little pretty was probably put there by you. I want a clean contract, and before you think about sneaking in another loophole, I want you to remember I have two incredibly intelligent and rather old Master Vampires and the entire resources of the Watchers council behind me, we _will_ catch it.” His words said Xander hung up, leaving the two lawyers to scramble to get a clean contract.

 

“I’m not even one of you yet and I thought that was kind of sexy,” Lindsey said with a blink, looking at Xander appreciatively.

 

“Oh, you’re going to fit in well Lindsey,” Xander chuckled, reaching out and stroking his hair, before sitting on the nearest empty spot on the couch, pulling Wesley into his lap and petting him like a giant cat, “that woman’s lucky I don’t _eat_ her. I’d hate to piss off her bosses though.”

 

“It’s better we leave her for Wolfram and Hart to handle,” Ripper chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around Xander, “We’re lucky we had someone who recognized those scratches as words, not a printer’s error.”

 

“We are aren’t we?” Xander grinned, maneuvering out from under Wesley and Ripper’s affections to move to Spike’s lap, kissing the bleached vampire deeply before speaking, “You deserve a reward for stopping us from making a very terrible mistake, Spike.”

 

“Havin’ ya with me is all the reward I need, Pet,” Spike said, kissing Xander with passion, his hands moving on the lightly tanned skin.

 

“Mmm, I can give you that,” Xander groaned, grinding against Spike, “Lindsey, how long do you think we have until they can get a clean copy here?”

 

“She’ll have to edit the document and get it enchanted, so about an hour if she hurries,” Lindsey said, “I think you have time.”

 

“Good,” Xander grinned, fingers running over Spike's bare chest, bending in and biting a soft pink nipple while Spike dug into the cushions for the lube with a groan.

 

“He really isn't shy is he?” Lindsey asked, shifting a bit as he watched Spike start preparing Xander.

 

“It was the worst part of being a prisoner,” Wesley sighed, “being able to watch but not do anything about it.” The younger Watcher grinned, looking up at Lindsey and moving for him, “you're not a prisoner, however, I don't think anyone would object to you having some fun too.”

 

“Oh?” Lindsey asked, he couldn't resist reaching out to pet the approaching man, legs moving to welcome him as he settled between them, “and what do you want me to do?”

 

Wesley's hands moved to start pulling Lindsey's pants off, his own erection growing as Xander groaned behind him, seating himself on Spike, “just sit back and let me do the work.”

 

Lindsey groaned as Wesley's hands freed his own sizable, but nowhere near as big as Oz's, erection, “Ah can do that,” he agreed, accent getting thicker as Wesley bent in, licking him from base to tip, “oh God.”

 

Wesley grinned before leaning in a bit more, taking Lindsey into his mouth and sucking gently. This was still one of his favorite activities, he was starting to develop an oral fixation really, although he still had trouble getting his mouth around Oz, there was a reason they called him a monster. He let out a little groan as he took more in, giving head always felt so good.

 

“Fuck that's good, Wesley,” Lindsey groaned, his hand tangling in light brown hair, even as his eyes wandered. Other guys were pairing off as well, Tor and Kyle were both working over Oz, and holy crap that was the biggest cock he’d ever seen, Michael had fangs and cock buried in Larry already. Ripper was the only one without a partner, slowly stroking himself. Lindsey decided that wasn't fair and reached out with the hand that wasn't in Wesley's hair, his hand joining Ripper's as he stroked, grinning when Ripper gasped and moved closer, adjusting himself so he could reach Wesley.

 

Wesley groaned around Lindsey when Ripper took him in hand, setting off a chain reaction. His groan made Lindsey groan, his stroking of Ripper moving erratically, which in turn caused Ripper to gasp and lightly yank Wesley, which caused Wesley to gasp and almost bite Lindsey, which caused Lindsey to cry out, “fuck, Wesley, you do that again and I’m gonna end too soon!” Even as he gripped Ripper tight.

 

“Bloody hell, Lindsey, don't stop,” Ripper complained, jerking into Lindsey's grip.

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Lindsey groaned, his strokes moving fast now, he was close and he wanted Ripper to finish soon.

 

Wesley was the first to go screaming around Lindsey as he came, but not giving up his treat, Lindsey was next, crying out “Fuck, Wesley!” as his seed spurted into Wesley's mouth, and then, finally Ripper came, crying out wordlessly.

 

Lindsey panted, absently licking his hand clean as Wesley snuggled into his lap. The sharp-eyed lawyer looked over everyone else, Tor and Kyle had already stroked themselves to their finish, but they were still working over Oz. Xander and Spike were both biting each other, cumming in unison before they settled down, not moving and licking the bites they had caused. Larry screamed as he came all over himself, but Michael took longer to finish. Oz was the last to finish, fuck, that size _and_ stamina? Lindsey didn't bottom often but he wanted to try Oz now. Everyone was settling into a postcoital haze when a knock came at the door, realizing he was the only one with any clothes, he spoke up, “that's probably Lilah with the paperwork, do you want me to get it?”

 

Xander sighed, “Thanks, Lindsey, just get the papers and tell her to fuck off until we’ve had a chance to look over them.”

 

“I will,” Lindsey replied, getting up and tucking himself back into his pants before answering the door.

 

“Lindsey, I see you're settling in well,” Lilah chuckled, taking in his disheveled appearance, “your fly is down.”

 

“Do you have the papers, Lilah?” Lindsey scowled.

 

“Right here,” she said, handing him the file, “are you going to invite me in?”

 

“To quote The Commander, ‘fuck off until we have a chance to look this over’,” Lindsey smirked, closing the door and moving back to his spot, “how about we relax a bit before we look this over?”

 

“Bloody good idea,” Wesley agreed, moving back into Lindsey's lap.

 

~~~

 

It was Dark before they finished going over the papers again, Lindsey looking up and declaring, “It’s clean, no decorations that might be another language, no hidden wording that will make it break.”

 

Xander nodded, opening his phone and dialing Dalia again, “Good, everyone get pants on, we’re about to have guests.” At his declaration everyone got up to get dressed, Wesley even went and brought Xander back pants so he wouldn’t have to leave.

 

“Wolfram and Hart, how may I direct your call?” The night secretary was male, probably not human either.

 

“Put me through to Dalia Hander,” Xander said curtly.

 

“Oh! You must be Commander Harris, we’ve been expecting your call,” he said cheerfully, “I’ll put you right through.”

 

“Commander Harris?” Ms. Hander asked, sounding hopeful, “I hope this copy was to your liking?”

 

“No hidden traps this time,” Xander agreed, “Get the Bitch and get over here so we can sign, I’m already pretty upset and would like to go hunting some time tonight.”

 

“Of course Commander,” Dalia smiled, “We’ll be over in fifteen minutes.”

 

“We’ll be waiting,” Xander said, hanging up.

 

When they showed up, Xander gave Lilah a curt “Ms. Morgan,” before turning his attention to Dalia, “Dalia, thank you for coming, we have the papers set up in the dining room, just waiting to be signed.” He led her to the dining room, completely ignoring Lilah.

 

The papers were signed with no fanfare, Lilah stating, “that's everything, Lindsey's soul belongs to you now, Commander Harris,” as she stood.

 

“Good,” Xander growled, eyes flashing green as he suddenly pounced, pushing the woman to the floor, one hand around her neck, “I want to make sure you and your bosses know how badly you almost fucked up what was supposed to be a gift, Lilah. If I weren't such a forgiving sort, I would kill you right now. As is, if I so much as smell you on the Hellmouth again, I’ll make sure to have you over for dinner.”

 

“As the main course I'm sure,” Lilah gasped out, “I understand you, Commander Harris, you won't be seeing me in Sunnydale again.”

 

“I'm glad we understand each other, Lilah,” Xander growled, squeezing her neck a moment before getting up and letting her up, turning a smile to Dalia, “Ms. Hander, I want you to know that your colleague's bad behavior in no way reflects on you. Please do make sure your Senior Partners get my message about Lilah and thank you for Lindsey, he’s going to fit in well around here.”

 

“I'm glad you appreciate him, Commander Harris,” Dalia smiled, shaking his hand while Lilah got up, “and I promise to make sure that the Senior Partners learn about Lilah's actions today. You gentlemen enjoy your evening, I’m sure you have a lot to do tonight.”

 

“We do, good night Ms. Hander,” Xander said, letting them leave before turning back to his boys with a scowl, “I need to hunt. Do we turn Lindsey tonight so he can join us or let him adjust a little first?”

 

“I think I’d adjust better if all the major changes in my life happened in the same night,” Lindsey said honestly, “But I don’t know how involved the ritual for this spell is.”

 

“It’s pretty simple, I paint your chest, chant a little, bite you, and then we fuck,” Xander chuckled, “I like to put a plug in beforehand, prep seems like too much work when you’re all fired up from magic.”

 

“You need help with that?” Lindsey offered with a grin.

 

“Oh, I knew you’d fit in well around here,” Xander chuckled, moving to kiss Lindsey, “I keep the plug in the bedroom, come with me,” he said, leading him that way.

 

Lindsey grinned, following closely, “Anything specific you want me to do?” he asked, reaching to touch that beautiful tan skin.

 

“You seem like an experienced man, Lindsey,” Xander chuckled, moving into the bedroom and heading for the supplies, “Impress me. Just save the main event for after the ritual.”

 

“Get on yer hands and knees and I’ll really impress you,” Lindsey grinned, southern accent deepening just a bit as he stripped off the clothes he’d come with.

 

Xander grinned, dropping the pants he’d thrown on for the signing, pulling the handsome lawyer in for another kiss, “I’m certain you will.” he said, before moving to do exactly that.

 

“You really are an incredibly handsome man Commander Harris,” Lindsey groaned, his hands moving to move over tan skin, exploring the body before him, bending in to kiss his back, following the spine with his lips.

 

“Xander, or Commander, never Harris,” Xander said, giving out a groan, “Lindsey that feels good but we don’t have all night.”

 

“How about I get to the main event then?” Lindsey chuckled, moving down to part Xander’s cheeks, running his tongue over the tight hole presented to him.

 

“Oh that’s good,” Xander groaned, trying to hold himself still.

 

Lindsey hummed lightly, pressing his tongue into Xander, Working him open as best as he could with his tongue. The young beauty in question was fortunately rather clean, he tasted of the salt of sweat and musk of semen, but nothing foul. Lindsey gave a little groan as he worked Xander over, enjoying his clean taste and responsive movements.

 

“Oh fuck that's good Lindsey,” Xander groaned, bucking against him just a bit, twitching under the handsome lawyer's attention, that man was good with his tongue. His groans intensified when Lindsey pressed a spit-slickened finger in, the digit probing deeper than his tongue could.

 

Lindsey moved his finger deeper, looking for Xander's spot. He grinned when Xander bucked again, crying out in pleasure and moved his mouth down, carefully adding another finger before moving to suck one of Xander's balls into his mouth.

 

“Oh God, Lindsey, I’m getting close,” Xander moaned. Lindsey's ministrations were definitely doing what he intended, Xander would cum any moment now.

 

Lindsey just hummed to encourage him, his fingers seeking Xander's prostate as his mouth lavished attention on his testes.

 

Xander cried out loudly, his body shuddering as his orgasm washed over him, his seed spilling on the bed below.

 

Lindsey grinned, reaching for and lubing up the butt plug, slipping it into Xander's stretched ass after his orgasm subsided. “I don't think I’ve ever been with a man as responsive as you are,” Lindsey drawled, pulling back to look at the spent beauty before him.

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Xander chuckled weakly, “but I didn't get to do anything for you.”

 

“I certainly wouldn't object if ya wanted to return the favor,” Lindsey responded, moving to lie on the massive bed next to the beautiful man who now owned his soul.

 

Xander grinned, his eyes flashing green as he whipped around, nuzzling Lindsey's erection and breathing in the musky scent. “Good,” he grinned, bending in to lick the drop of precum dripping from his head, swirling the flavor around and taking him into his mouth, swallowing him to the root in one go.

 

“Oh Fuck, that’s good Xander,” Lindsey groaned, his hands moving to tangle in the dark brown hair. Young his new master may be, but he was definitely talented. He wasn’t going to last long with these ministrations.

 

Xander chuckled around the lovely cock in his mouth, pulling back to start long strokes, keeping the humming vibrations as he did, he was working to finish this quickly.

 

Lindsey cried out, hand tightening in Xander’s hair, only sheer force of will stopping him from fucking into him and possibly choking him. That will didn’t last very long, however, soon he was thrusting up into that amazing heat.

 

Xander almost choked, but his hands moved to Lindsey’s hips, inhuman strength holding him down as he worked him over, swallowing around the intrusion in his throat, all that practice on Oz was helping here.

 

Lindsey didn’t last long after that, the feel of the strength holding him still was almost as stimulating as the mouth on him, and soon he cried out, hot seed spilling into the younger man’s mouth. Lindsey panted, looking over at Xander as he came down, “Fuck that was good,” he admitted, reaching out to stroke Xander’s hair, “I think I really liked the part where you held me down.”

 

Xander grinned, cat’s got the canary smugness in his face as he moved up, grabbing Lindsey’s wrists and pressing him into the mattress, kissing him deeply with a kiss flavored with Lindsey’s own semen, “You like it when I hold you down huh? I’ll have to remember that.”

 

Lindsey groaned, kissing Xander back, god if he hadn’t just cum that kiss would have him going again, “Don’t we have something we needed to do?”

 

Xander chuckled, nipping Lindsey’s lip, “We do, We can have sex again after the spell.” With that he got up, moving to get dressed.

 

When they got back to the living room, Xander announced, “We’re ready to go to the zoo boys, get ready,” Before turning to Lindsey, “You have anything you want out of that van tonight or can it wait for tomorrow?”

 

“I’d like to get my guitar out,” Lindsey admitted.

 

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Spike growled, “Another bloody musician? The rest of us’ll never get any attention at this rate.”

 

“You like musicians?” Lindsey asked Xander with a grin.

 

“I think I like it when my boys find artistic ways to publicly express their affection for me,” Xander chuckled, “Ripper and Oz have performed for me a few times, I loved it, But I think I’d feel the same if someone wrote a poem or displayed a sketch in a gallery.”

 

Michael and Spike both looked very contemplative at that statement as they finished drawing on their clothes to leave, following Xander closely to the Zoo.

 

~~~

 

The Zoo trip was mostly uneventful, Michael Carried the still human Lindsey over the fence, Xander chanted, bit him and fucked him, enjoying his first time actually having sex with him, there was only one thing of note. There was only one male Hyena left in the cackle at the Zoo, and they weren’t getting any more.

 

“Fuck… I hope we don’t have to turn any more,” Xander admitted, looking at the depleted numbers, “They’ll have to be vampires, maybe we can see if it transfers with the Werewolf curse.”

 

“It’s too bad we never have two at once,” Ripper mused, looking at the last Hyena, “I’d wonder what would happen if we used one spirit for two men.”

 

Xander shrugged, “I’m not looking to make more,” Xander admitted, “Let’s get home.”

 

~~~

 

About a week later, Michael was looking for the proprietor of the art gallery he’d found when a very familiar voice asked behind him, “can I help you?”

 

“Joyce!” Michael exclaimed, turning around to look at the mother of the girl he once loved, the girl he’d helped kill, looking slightly sheepish, “I forgot this was your gallery. Are you alright? You know it's not safe to be open this late.”

 

“Angel!” Joyce said, surprised as well, “I thought you were dead.”

 

Michael winced, so Buffy never told her mother he was back, “not dead, sent to hell, but I came back a while ago. Are you alright? I haven't seen Buffy since… well since I started seeing Xander, I thought you might know where she went.”

 

Joyce frowned, looking sadly at the floor, “I haven't seen her in a long time either. You said you were seeing Xander? I thought he was seeing that football player, Larry something.”

 

“He is, and others,” Michael admitted, looking properly chagrined, “Xander is polyamorous, honestly so are most vampires, so I'm not unfamiliar with it. It works out in a way, the idea that I’m not enough keeps any happiness I’ve found from being perfect, and we don't want that,” he paused, he was getting good at the lying actually, but it grated on his nerves, “but that's not why I'm here, I’ve been going around the local galleries to see if anyone was interested in some of my work. They're mostly sketches, but, well, he likes public displays, I thought if I could get someone to show them, he would like that.”

 

“You want me to show one of your sketches so you can impress Xander? You never did that for Buffy,” Joyce said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Buffy wouldn't have liked having a sketch of her displayed,” Michael said honestly, “Xander's a lot different.”

 

Joyce nodded, “alright, let me see them.”

 

“Thank you,” Michael smiled, handing her his portfolio, “I’m actually kind of surprised that you’re helping me with this.”

 

“You meant a lot to Buffy, Angel,” Joyce said softly.

 

“If that's true why did she send me to hell?” He asked bitterly, “she knew I had gotten my soul back, and the portal could have been closed without sending me through it.”

 

“I didn't know that,” Joyce said sadly, “for what it's worth, I’m sorry, and I'm glad you found some imperfect happiness, although if you're ever worried it might get perfect, warn me so I can leave town.” She smiled at her own joke, glancing through the drawings, “these are amazing Angel, but I don't normally display nudes. I'm hoping you don't have any like this of Buffy.”

 

“I only saw your daughter naked once, Joyce,” Michael said honestly, “and I wasn't exactly in the mood to do any calm drawing after that, at least not in charcoal.”

 

Joyce cringed at that reminder, “right, Angelus. You know if that hadn't happened, I would have never known about what you are.”

 

“I sometimes wish it never did happen,” he admitted, “I think you might like the one in the back.”

 

Joyce nodded, skipping to back of the papers, and smiling at the one displayed there, a full-color drawing of Xander sleeping with his hand on his stomach, nude, like all of them, but it stopped before it got to his crotch, “it's perfect Angel, I would be proud to display it here. Do you want it to be for sale or just displayed?”

 

“Just displayed,” he nodded, “but if anyone's interested I could find one I don't mind parting with, if Xander approves.”

 

Joyce smiled, “I’ll get this framed by next weekend, you can bring Xander to see it Saturday evening.”

 

“With Buffy gone, how are you getting home?” Michael asked, “it's dangerous on the streets at night.”

 

“I drive, and I'm always armed,” Joyce smiled, “but I wouldn't say no to a superpowered escort to my car, if you're offering.”

 

“It's the least I can do,” Michael smiled, “especially since I feel a little at fault that your Daughter is missing in the first place. I don't think she ever understood why I couldn't look at her when I got back and I know she couldn't understand why I like Xander when he's not all mine.”

 

“I can't say I understand the last part much either,” Joyce said, “but I won't judge you for an unusual relationship.”

 

“Thanks, Joyce,” Michael smiled, “when do you close, so I can be here to help?”

 

“Usually 10 on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday,” Joyce admitted, “I close before dark every other day.”

 

“It's 10 already, it's time to close up,” Michael nodded, moving to help her to her car.

 

~~~

 

When Michael got back to the den, Spike was getting everyone ready to go out, “There ya are ya Irish wanker, I was afraid ya were gonna miss tha show.”

 

“The Show?” Michael asked, looking at the gathered men, in some cases, it was pretty obvious Spike had chosen everyone’s outfits, most everyone was in their leather, “Do I need to change?”

 

“No time now,” Spike said, “We’re gonna be late if ya do.”

 

Xander chuckled, wrapping his arms around Spike as the hyper vampire tried to get everyone out to the cars, “Where are we going anyway Spike?”

 

“T’s a surprise, Pet,” Spike grinned, giving Xander a kiss, “Jus’ have everyone follow me.”

 

The bar Spike led them to was a demon bar, setting up for some kind of open mic night. If demons could look kind of snobbish these guys had it down, and some of them sneered at the human status of the group that entered, but others recognized them as the ones who killed Mayor Wilkins and kept their distance. As the Cackle got settled with their drinks a large lizard-like demon with a lovely mustache walked up to the mic, speaking in a surprisingly high pitched voice, “Hey everyone I’d like to welcome you to Amdir’s monthly Poetry Slam night! I’m Dr’Ik, I’ll be your host tonight. First up we have a very special guest, Part of the Hyena Primal Cackle that ended the Mayor, and his attempt to destroy our peaceful hunting grounds, favorite Childe of Drucilla the Mad and Master Vampire in his own right at only 130 years, former member of the infamous Scourge of Europe, and first time here at the slam, known as William the Bloody, although he prefers Spike now, Spike come on up!”

 

“Bloody pompous git,” Spike muttered, standing and heading to the stage, adjusting the mic, looking out over the audience, “Where’d ya get all that shite Derrick? Not that it isn’ true jus’ want ta know who ta kill.” He glared, giving a little growl before adjusting his coat, “Alrigh’ It’s been ‘bout 120 years since I’ve done this, But I’ve finally found someone worthy a it, So tha rest a ya can sit down and shut yer gobs, cause only his opinion matters here. Xan, Luv, hope ya like it.”

 

Spike paused, clearing his throat before looking at a small piece of paper in his hand, “This is called ‘He Stalks’”

 

(He Stalks, Copyright my crazy brain)

 

_He stalks the night_

_Alpha predator, on the hunt, one wrong look and he’ll rip out your heart._

_He stalks the day_

_Masculine beauty, surprising strength, each gesture a new way to show how he cares._

_He stalks my heart_

_Beautiful brown eyes turn feral green, his burning heat warms my cold dead heart._

_He stalks, I love_

 

As soon as he started to put the paper away he was hit with a projectile Xander, Only his superior vampiric strength keeping him upright as the crying alpha threw himself into his arms, hiding his tears in Spike’s leather covered shoulder. “Hey, you alright, luv?” Spike asked, his arms closing around his seemingly distraught Commander.

 

“That was the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Xander cried softly, clinging tightly to Spike as he tried to calm down, pulling back to wipe his face a little, sniffling, “Sorry, I’m such a mess right now, I think it’s the hormones.”

 

“Not a mess,” Spike chuckled softly, reaching up to stroke a tear from Xander’s cheek, “Absolutely beautiful, Luv.”

 

Xander smiled, pulling Spike in for a passionate but sweet kiss, only stopping when a larger but the same species as the host lizard demon cleared its throat, it looked more dinosaur-like at this size.

 

“Don’t be too embarrassed, I did the same thing to Dr’Ik last time I was brooding,” she(?) said, Her(?) voice was much deeper than the host’s, “But please take it off stage.”

 

Xander giggled lightly, holding Spike close still, “Good to know we’re not the only species with crazy pregnancy hormones.”

 

She(?) nodded, smiling as she(?) led them off stage, “If it’s not rude to ask, I thought vampires couldn’t breed naturally.”

 

Xander frowned slightly, “Well, They can’t,” He admitted, “But Spike’s not my only mate, I’ve more than I ever thought possible.”

 

“Your species takes multiple males?” She asked smiling, “Good! That is how you assure good strong offspring.”

 

Xander grinned, “I don’t know if it’s ‘my species’ because there’s no species quite like me, but I do, I keep many beautiful males and love them all.”

 

“You are the only of your kind? That is unfortunate, How will your daughters find males of their own?” She asked.

 

“The nice thing about my species, is there are many ways to make more males,” Xander chuckled, “When my daughters are old enough to start a Cackle of their own, They can take any human, vampire, or werewolf, and make him one of us. It’s how I got Spike, and you saw how beautiful his love is.”

 

“You are a very interesting creature Commander of the Cackle,” She nodded, “I must go, I hope you and your mates have a good evening.”

 

“She was nice,” Xander smiled, turning to face Spike, “Why don’t we go home and see what else you can do with those beautiful words and dexterous tongue?”

 

Spike grinned, he wasn’t letting go for as long as his Commander let him hold him, “Sounds like fun pet.”

 

Xander grinned, kissing Spike soundly before leading the way out.

 

~~~

 

Michael was a little nervous as he approached Xander about Saturday, unlike the others events, he couldn’t bring everyone to this one, “ _A chéadsearc_ , I… there’s something I want to take you to on Saturday, but it’s a small venue and Joyce will be there so we can’t take everyone. I was hoping perhaps… it could just be you and me?”

 

Xander looked up from the body he was butchering, giving his love a bloody grin, “I guess I’ll have to call you Angel while we’re there?” he asked, carving meat from bones, “I’d love to go, Michael, I’ll tell everyone we’ll be busy Saturday.”

 

Michael beamed, moving to steal a kiss, mindful of the blood, “I’ll pick out our outfits for the night. I think you’ll like it.”

 

Xander chuckled, “I’m sure I will Michael.”

 

~~~

 

Saturday Michael and Xander were dressed nicely, tailored black slacks and silk shirts, feral green for Xander and blood red for Michael. They took Michael’s convertible as it was just the two of them.

 

Joyce smiled as she saw Xander and Michael enter the Gallery, She’d decided to have a showcase of local artists so there were a lot of customers gathered around.

 

Xander chuckled, “The Gallery? Somehow Joyce doesn’t seem like the kind of woman who shows the kind of art I’d be interested in.”

 

Joyce smiled, walking up to them, “You might be surprised Xander,” She said softly, moving to give him a gentle hug, “I’m glad you’re safe. I was worried when Buffy and Willow went missing.”

 

Xander frowned, “Can we talk Joyce? I think there’s something you need to know.”

 

Joyce smiled, “Why don’t you look around a bit, we can talk when it’s time to close up.”

 

Xander smiled, “Alright, that sounds good to me. We’ll talk later.”

 

Joyce grinned, “Angel, the work you’re looking for is over there,” She pointed out, “It’s the most popular one tonight.”

 

Michael grinned, “I’d expect no less from the subject.”

 

“You two are being all arty and cryptic, I want to know what you’re talking about now,” Xander pouted cutely.

 

Michael grinned, “Let me show you,” He said, leading him to the drawing in question.

 

Xander looked at the other displayed works boredly as they walked. It was mostly standard fare, with a few especially fantastical or bloody, as was expected of a Hellmouth, and this was no exception, but Xander still gasped when he saw it. An art critic would call it a stereotypical subject exceptionally done, but Xander had just one thing to say about it, “It’s _beautiful_ , Michael.”

 

“Then it does the subject justice,” Michael smiled, his eyes on Xander, not the drawing, “I wanted to give you the chance to see yourself through my eyes. I can’t sing, but I can give you this.”

 

“It’s perfect, Michael,” Xander said, turning to give his lover a kiss.

 

A few of the other patrons started to murmur, They could recognize Xander as the model used in the incredibly intimate drawing. For the most part, they just stared, until one brave soul moved to speak to he happy couple, “Are you the artist?” one asked, looking at the suddenly irate Michael, “The drawing is superb, I would say you are both very lucky men.”

 

Xander chuckled as Michael subvocalized a growl at being interrupted, turning to face their fan, “Oh I know I am,” He said, holding Michael close, “My beautiful Angel is one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

 

Michael gave a smirk at that, pulling Xander closer and kissing his neck, “I’m glad you like it _A chéadsearc_.”

 

Xander grinned, turning to kiss Michael back, “You make me happy my love, The drawing is just a delightful bonus.”

 

Their fan smiled, “I wish I was as lucky as you two.”

 

“No you don’t,” Xander chuckled, “Wishes never come true, not the way you want them. Especially in this town.”

 

Michael laughed, “Isn’t that true? Looks like Joyce is closing up, we should go help.”

 

“Definitely,” Xander agreed, “Farewell fanboy, try not to get eaten on the way home.”

 

The laugh Xander and Michael shared while they walked off unnerved the stranger a bit, but they didn’t care. They were grinning when they reached Joyce, saying polite goodbyes to the customers leaving. Once everyone was gone, Joyce smiled at the two men, well, Xander was still a boy really, “So what was it you wanted to talk about Xander?”

 

“God, I don’t even know where to start, things have been weird, Mrs. Summers. You heard about my parents right? And then Buffy went missing… Willow’s been turned into a vampire, Cordy went missing too almost a month after Buffy… I’m not entirely human anymore either, Wesley, Angel, and Rupert aren’t entirely sure what’s wrong with me, but I attract men like flies, Heck I even managed to make _Spike_ work for the good guys because he wants me, and we’re pretty sure I’m Pregnant, for a couple of weeks just the smell of a woman would make me sick, and I’ve been craving weird stuff. I’m mostly over the getting sick on women part, but I’m still craving weird things. I’m really telling you all of this so you’re safe and you don’t freak out if you see me around town with my insano amount of boyfriends, especially Spike, Rupert, or Oz, because you know Rupert and Oz, and I’m pretty sure you once hit Spike with a fireman’s axe, and if Angel’s going to be showing his works here we’re going to see a lot of each other and if we’re right about me I’m going to be showing soon and I don’t want you to freak out about that either…” Xander could still babble when he needed too, and the lies weren’t very extreme, he just left out that he’d killed all the missing people, and they knew exactly what he was.

 

“Breathe, _A chéadsearc_ ,” Michael chuckled, resting a hand on Xander’s shoulder, “He’s been worried about telling you all this since I said you were going to be here tonight.”

 

Joyce smiled softly, “I’m glad whatever changed in you hasn’t changed you that much Xander,” She said, reaching out to rest a hand on his other shoulder, “I’ll do my best not to freak out too much if I see you with any strange guys, but I reserve the right to freak out if I see any weird girls,” She teased lightly, “I can give you some pregnancy advice if you want, where are you staying? You’ll want to get started on a nursery.”

 

Xander grinned, “You know that old Mansion, the old Crawford place? Angel owns it so we’re set up there, You might want to give us some warning though, so we can get dressed first. Some of the boys, especially Spike, don’t like being dressed in private.”

 

“It’s strange you accepted Spike,” She said with a little moue of disappointment.

 

“Joyce, as long as he’s with me, he’s not going out and killing people at night,” Xander said, “He’s giving up being evil because he knows that upsets me. He drinks his blood from the same sources Angel does. How do you say no to a guy who’s willing to give up a major part of himself for your love? And he does have that. I love all of my boys, even though I seem to have 9 right now.”

 

“I suppose I shouldn’t try to apply human morals to inhuman beings,” she said softly, “I just worry about you, especially in your condition. Just give me some warning if you’re ever not enough to keep the human populace safe.”

 

Xander laughed slightly, “Joyce, if Spike ever goes back to eating people, I’m pretty sure I’ll be the first one he eats. But I don’t think he will, not so long as I have this supernatural hotness thing going on.”

 

Joyce smiled, “If you or the baby ever need a safe place you can come to my house, I know Spike can’t get in.”

 

Xander grinned, “That stand for all the humans in my group?” he teased, “Thanks, Joyce, I really appreciate it… You know, I’d really like it if you’d be honorary grandmother to the baby, Considering the real grandma’s no longer with us.”

 

Joyce smiled, “I would be honored, thank you, Xander.” She said, hugging him tight, “I suppose I should go home now, Will you be showing up to take me home my late nights with Angel now?”

 

Xander grinned, “Is that where he’s been going first thing in the evening? I’d love to when I’m not busy. Thanks, Joyce.”

 

Joyce smiled, letting the two boys lead her out to her car, and home.

 

~~~

 

The next weekend, it was Lindsey who was all excited to take them somewhere. The Guitar he was carrying made his plans pretty obvious, and the less talented members of the Cackle grumbled about the unfairness of not having something to showcase to their Commander.

 

The bar Lindsey had chosen was a bit different from their usual haunts, the Men were rougher and human, booze was everywhere, and the stage was just a raised platform with a mic and a chair. Right then there was a man singing some country song, although he wasn’t very good. When he was done Lindsey set up with his guitar and harmonica, giving a drawled, “Baby, this is for you,” Before starting.

 

(Wrapped up in you, Garth Brooks, Scarecrow Album, He doesn’t let youtube host his music so you can’t just look it up sorry)

 

_How do I love you_

_Well let me see_

_I love you like a lyric loves a melody_

_baby, completely wrapped up in you._

 

_How do I need you_

_Well can't you tell_

_I need you like a penny needs a wishing well_

_baby, completely wrapped up in you._

 

_Every now and then_

_When the world that we're livin’ in's crazy_

_You gladly hold me and carry me through_

_No one in the world's ever done what you did for me_

_And I'd be sad and lonely if there were no you_

 

_How do I love you_

_Well count the ways_

_There ain't no number high enough to end this phrase_

_baby, completely wrapped up in you._

 

_bah bah bah ba ba ba bahhh_

_bahh ba ba ba ba bahhh_

_bah bah bah ba ba ba bahhh_

_bahh ba ba ba ba bahhh_

 

_Every now and then_

_When the world that we’re livin’ in's crazy_

_You gladly hold me and carry me through_

_No one in the world's ever done what you do for me_

_And I'd be sad and lonely if there were no you_

 

_How do I love you (baby don't you know?)_

_Well don't you know_

_I love you bout as deep as any love can grow_

_baby, completely wrapped up in you._

_baby, completely wrapped up in you._

 

Lindsey was actually very good on the Harmonica, and Xander waited for him to take off his instruments before rushing the stage and wrapping himself around his newest lover, kissing him deeply before grinning deeply at him, “Don’t tell Ripper, He’d look ridiculous trying to sing it, but I’ve always loved country music.”

 

Lindsey grinned, kissing Xander again, “I’ll keep it between us.”

 

“Why don’t we go home, see if you like being tied down, not just held down?” Xander suggested with a grin.

 

Lindsey grinned broadly, “I would love that.”

 

Xander grinned, giving the signal to leave, heading out first with Lindsey. Unfortunately, for the men who’d decided to follow them, the first ones out after them were not the rest of the Cackle, instead a group of homophobic toughs, about four.

 

“Hey, Fag! What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” The leader of the small group asked, reaching to stop Xander.

 

Xander smirked, turning to face the stranger, but speaking to Lindsey, “Lindsey love, I knew you were taking me to a show, but I didn’t realize you were taking me to dinner too.”

 

“You know I live to serve, Commander,” Lindsey grinned, as the door opened up behind the strangers, the rest of the Cackle blocking off the escape routes instinctively, “And there’s the rest of the diners.”

 

Xander grinned, reaching out and grabbing the leader by the throat, pressing him against the nearest surface and sniffing deeply, letting out a rumbling “mmmm” once he did, “Oh… he smells _delicious_ ,” he groaned, eyes flashing green, “Michael, I want to eat his heart while it’s still beating. How do I do that?”

 

Spike stepped close, letting the others overtake the other three, “Dru used ta love that. Tha secret is ta go under tha ribs, rip it out from there.”

 

Xander grinned, taking out his knife, ignoring the man’s blubbering as he cut into him, letting Spike drain one of the others as he ripped the still-beating heart from the screaming man, groaning as he enjoyed the fresh meat, letting the man bleed out. “We should come here more often if the food’s this good,” Xander mumbled through the muscle in his mouth.

 

“Might have just lucked out,” Lindsey grinned, face bloody from taking a bite of another part of the man, “We’ll see how good it is next time.”

 

“Let’s not leave a mess we can be tracked with,” Ripper chuckled, moving to put the bodies in the car.

 

“Party pooper,” Xander teased, enjoying his meal and letting the others clean up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Longer than planned, sorry I skipped all the sex at the end, I just had a few cute scenes I wanted to get done before I got to the next most serious chapter.  
> AN2: Dr'Ik is heavily influenced by a species of Sophant from Schlock Mercenary that I can't look up right now because the site is down. If you're a fan, it's the ones with the tiny males with glorious mustaches and gigantic theropod like females. (For non-science nerds, that's the order of Dinos who evolved into birds, The Raptors, the T-rex, ETC)


	9. Riley, Graham, and Forrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WOO last chapter! Enjoy!  
> AN2: I’m bipolar, to say I have moods is seriously understating things. But, sometimes my moods are conducive to sex scenes and sometimes they’re not. The end of Lindey’s chapter and the start of this one the mood is not, so I’d like to apologize for the reduced amount of sex as compared to previous chapters. That said, Xander’s 6 months at the start of this chapter, so any sex in it will be heavily pregnant sex. Or not include Xander, there’s some werewolf on werewolf action in this chapter and my first attempt at writing Bukkake!

With the Mayor dead, the Slayer on their side and Wolfram and Hart’s acknowledgment the Cackle ran Sunnydale now. At least that’s what they thought, until one night, the Cackle, out hunting for humans for their more demonic members to eat and demons for a good fight, saw three heavily armed soldiers patrolling a graveyard Faith missed. The ones Xander affectionately thought of as his ‘stupid boys’, Tor, Kyle, and Larry, wanted to fight them right away. Xander held up a hand to stop them.

 

“They’re hunting _demons_ you idiots, Those weapons could kill us or worse. We need a plan to take them down,” Xander whispered, cocking his head as he looked at the three men, They were handsome enough, two had that corn-fed white boy look about them, the other one was an attractive black man, “Hmm… They’re quite pretty, maybe I’ll keep them, we could use some soldier intelligence in the Cackle, especially if the Military’s setting up demon hunting in our territory.”

 

“If you wanna keep ‘em luv, how do ya plan ta take ‘em?” Spike asked, hiding with the others in the darkness.

 

Xander thought about that, hand resting on his swollen stomach, “They’re heavily armed, we can’t take them in a straight fight without injury, So we need to distract them. Since they’re hunting demons, let’s give them demons. The 8 of us that are mortal will run screaming from Michael and Spike; Oz, Wesley and I are the ones those corn-fed idiots will see as the ‘bottoms’, so we will be grabby, holding onto the soldiers for ‘protection’ while our ‘boyfriends’ get in front and keep them from using the weapons. Once they’re sufficiently distracted, Oz, Wesley and I will get them in a choke-hold, whoever’s in front making sure they can’t fight us off, Once we have them, we’ll decide what to do from there.”

 

“They’ll see me as bottom?” Oz asked with a scoff.

 

“You’re _pretty_ love, They can’t see the Alpha male in you.” Xander soothed, reaching out to cuddle close to his Alpha Male, “You, Wesley and I are the smallest, the prettiest, Their dull senses won’t worry having us so close behind them. Once we have them distracted, we take them down. Any questions?”

 

“What happens if they don’t fall for it, Commander?” Lindsey asked, trying to think of all the angles, “It’s a great idea, I doubt they wouldn’t, but we should have a backup just in case.”

 

“If we can’t disarm them like that, we’ll just fight them,” Xander said, shrugging it off, “If they don’t fall for our attack, We’ll be exposed anyway.”

 

“Alright,” Lindsey nodded, “Legally we’re in the right, Since we’re both the current Master of this city and caretakers of the Slayer, we’re the demonic law here.”

 

“Good to know,” Xander chuckled, “Michael, Spike, put your faces on, Everyone look as scared as you can, We have a show to do.”

 

Michael and Spike transformed with grins, The other boys gave their best screams, heading right for the soldiers, Larry speaking first, “Thank god! People with guns! You gotta help us!”

 

Xander rushed over, situating himself behind the prettiest of the soldier boys, “There’s guys with deformed faces, they killed John! I told you guys coming to see Jenny after dark was a stupid idea! ‘She’d be happy to see Giles’ moved on’ my ass!”

 

“Late girlfriends aside,” Ripper stated, at his most Watcher, positioning himself back first to the weapons, blocking their shots, “We should let the young men with the weaponry take care of the strange deadly creatures that are closing in on us.”

 

“If you would get behind us we can take care of the Hostiles,” The pretty one tried, trying to get a clean aim past the seemingly panicked men in front of him.

 

“I don’t think so,” Xander whispered darkly, giving the laugh and grabbing the trained and taller soldier around the neck, Wesley and Oz doing the same to their soldiers. The three tried to fight back, their weapons pulled from their hands as they grabbed the arms around their necks, but human training was no match for Feral strength. When they realized they couldn’t fight off their attackers, they tried faking them out, going limp long before they passed out, but that wasn’t fooling the enhanced senses of the Cackle, who held on until they’d actually passed out. “Alright, Their stuff might have trackers, let’s find a safe place to hide it, maybe some abandoned crypt, we’ll strip them before we take them home,” Xander said, dropping the body in his arms and resting a hand on his swollen stomach.

 

“I know a good place,” Spike suggested, helping strip the soldiers down.

 

Soon enough they were down to their underwear and dog tags, that was enough for now, Xander sending Larry, Spike, Kyle and Tor to hide the weapons while the others helped get the boys to the cars. They tied them up before they woke up but the soldiers started waking almost as soon as they were home, which meant they woke up as they were talking.

 

“So… Any ideas what to do? We only have one hyena left,” Xander prompted, frowning at the waking boys.

 

“I want to try turning this one,” Oz said, sniffing at the groaning Riley Finn, “he’s pretty.”

 

“Well, I say if Oz wants to try transferring the spirit with the werewolf curse, I have a plan for the other two,” Ripper suggested, “I think with a little tweaking, we can use one spirit for both of the others. We should do it quickly so that they have time to return tonight.”

 

“If we’re sending them back in their underwear without their weapons or captain, they need to be roughed up,” Xander said, “More injuries than just the choke-hold, something they’d sustain escaping us.”

 

“The Choke-hold is enough excuse for the capture, but you’re right, they need escape injuries, perhaps once they’re turned they’ll be able to assist in creating them?” Wesley suggested.

 

“I hate having to hurt my boys,” Xander sighed, “But you’re right. Spike! Michael! Carry the two we’re letting loose, we need to get started.”

 

Oz grinned, shifting just enough to add a bite to Riley’s skin, licking the wound before grinning at the screaming man, “We’re all Xander’s, but you’re going to be mine.” he stated simply.

 

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Riley said, jerking away from the way too close werewolf, “our commanders will find you.”

 

“Oh, I know they will, but it’ll be way too late by then,” Xander chuckled, looking at Oz, “You want to stay and babysit him? He probably won’t turn until tomorrow's full moon.”

 

Oz looked at Riley, “Yeah, I think I will, You be careful, climbing in your condition isn’t good.”

 

Xander chuckled, resting his hand on his stomach, “Think I should have Michael carry me over the fence?” he asked with a grin.

 

“I can do that no problem.” Michael smiled, moving to Xander’s side, “We don’t want the baby hurt.”

 

“What are you?” Graham asked, groaning as Spike bent to pick him up,

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Xander chuckled, “Because you’ll be one of us. Let’s get to the Zoo.”

 

“What about the plug?” Larry asked, looking at Xander.

 

“We don’t have time, we need to get this over with as soon as we can if we want to send them back to their bosses,” Xander chuckled, “You’ll just have to open me up there.”

 

“Promise?” Larry grinned, grabbing up the nearest lube.

 

“Of course Larry,” Xander grinned indulgently, “Come on, let’s get these soldiers turned.”

 

The others chuckled, each vampire carrying a human as they went to the cars, throwing the soldiers in the van for transport.

 

When they got to the Zoo Michael moved fast, taking his bound human over the fence and dropping him there before hurrying back over to carry Xander carefully over before Spike could finish with his own soldier. Spike muttered something about fast wankers and Xander giggled, telling Michael to put him down.

 

Once they were all safely inside, and Xander allowed back on his waddly feet, he spoke, “You know, every time I look down I can’t decide if the sight of this bulk makes me giddy that that’s my firstborn, or upset I’m getting fat.”

 

“I’d say giddy, Luv,” Spike chuckled, setting his soldier down on the floor in front of the hyenas, moving to rest his hand on Xander’s stomach, “Yer beautiful, and carryin’ a miracle.”

 

Lindsey stood back to watch, but spoke, “You’re absolutely beautiful Xander, nothing could change that, even when you’re nine months and can’t see your cock erect much less anything else.”

 

Xander grinned, “My boys are so sweet. Spike even writes me poetry.” he went for the paints, moving to cover the two soldier’s chests, using his usual symbols, but also an additional symbol for unity, before taking off his pants to let Larry open him up, which the young beta did eagerly, enjoying the moans as he worked him wide before he started to chant. Xander bent down, biting both soldiers quickly and then sitting back, hard and ready for any result.

 

He couldn’t imagine a better result, however. Both Soldier’s eyes opened, moving in unison to touch their new Alpha, eyes glowing green, “So,” “Perfect,” they said, one thought expressed by two mouths, now unbound hands moving over tanned skin. “I can,” “Hear him,” They said in wonder, looking at their new mental twin, even as one pair of lips moved to kiss soft skin, the other speaking, “We want you so much, Sir… how do you want us?”

 

“Line up, so I can mount you both,” Xander groaned, moving his hands over the pale and dark skins presented to him, a study in opposites, but acting as the same man, “This is about claiming you, not fucking you.”

 

They complied quickly, right leg moving over left in perfect synchronization. Seeing them together, they seemed almost made for this, the slight curve both sported made them fit together perfectly, and Xander couldn’t help a groan as he reached to slick both beautiful things up, holding them together as he seated himself on them, moaning as he did. After a moment’s adjustment, he started to move, not as easy now that he was 6 months, but he did his best, groaning as he moved over his two new boys. The end was approaching quickly, but Xander wasn’t the first to voice it. “So close,” The white one, Graham if Xander remembered right, started, The African-American beauty Forrest finishing, “our love, Please.”

 

“I’m close too boys, just…” Xander gasped, leaning just right to hit that spot, crying out, “Oh god!” as he came around them.

 

“Oh god!” The two said in unison, cumming at the contractions around them, not moving as Xander just kind of sat there after.

 

“Fuck…. I can’t get up. Sex on the ground at six months was kind of stupid,” He glared around at the surrounding boys, “Don’t just stand there get me up!”

 

Spike and Ripper were the first to Xander’s side, helping him up gently, Ripper moving to help him clean up and get dressed. “Are you alright, Commander? It seems as if the claiming process is a little stressful this far along,” Ripper asked, looking worriedly at Xander.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Xander panted a little, resting his hand on his bulge, “Although I probably wouldn’t object if Spike wanted to carry me to the cars.”

 

Spike chuckled, moving to pick up his weighty lover, “I Don’t mind at all pet.”

 

“Commander?” Forrest asked, Graham finishing, “Is that what we should call you?”

 

Xander chuckled, “My title is Commander, but my boys only use it when they’re trying to make sure they sound respectful, Most of the time they just call me Xander.”

 

“Xander,” Graham tried, grinning, Forrest finishing, “I think we like Xander.”

 

“You’d better,” Xander chuckled, “And start figuring out how to function normally. If you go back speaking like that and finishing each other's sentences we’ll be found out in moments.”

 

“Yes sir,” They said in unison, moving to get the underwear that was all they had on when they came here back on.

 

“Let’s go see how Oz is doing with the other one… Riley right?” Xander asked as Spike led the way out.

 

“Captain Riley Finn,” Graham said, making the effort to just be the one talking, “He’s strong, I don’t know how he’d do without the spell.”

 

“Oz is stronger,” Xander said simply, “But we’ll see. Let’s get you back home, you can tell us everything you know about your group, and we can plan how to get you back in.”

 

“If you tie us back up we can remove the bonds ourselves and say that we escaped while you took Finn away,” Forrest offered, “Minimal injury, aside from the one sustained in the chokehold, and in removing the bonds.”

 

Xander smiled, “You’re doing better at separating yourselves. I’m glad,” he said, “let’s get in the cars, we’ll discuss the rest when we’re back at the Den.”

 

“Of course Commander, sir,” They said once again in unison, getting into the van.

 

Once in the den, the two newest members started recounting all pertinent information they had, sometimes in unison, sometimes switching off in the middle of a sentence, but for the most part, they weren’t acting too weird. They finished with a Unison, “Captain Finn would know more when he’s turned, Commander, But he’s still a foot soldier, Colonel Westlake and Dr. Maggie Walsh know the most.”

 

“What did you _do_ to them?” Riley asked, looking at his two men, he was still bound, wearing just his boxers and dog tags, but he had a bandage on his bite now, and Oz was petting the reluctant man’s hair.

 

“The Spirit of the Hyena controls them now,” Xander chuckled, reaching to pet both Graham and Forrest, “And as the Alpha female of this Cackle, they follow me. The creepy twin thing is because it’s only the one spirit.” The Alpha Hyena turned to his newest boys, “Now, you said Westlake, It wouldn’t happen to be Colonel James Westlake would it?”

 

“You’ve heard of the Colonel?” Riley asked, surprised by the strange demon’s reaction.

 

Xander laughed, he laughed so hard the rest of the pack nervously joined in, but when he stopped he held up a hand to get the rest to start, “ _know_ him? Oh, it’s far worse than that pretty boy. You see, the personality you see before you is the result of two possessions, One the Hyena Alpha Female, The other, Colonel James Westlake. Although this is my first time learning he’s real, but I think I know him well enough to control him a bit. Do you think you two can spring for an invitation to meet him?”

 

“Not and keep our cover Commander,” Graham said honestly, “Some of your numbers are very obviously inhuman.”

 

Xander nodded, “True… we need to present something irresistible. Information in a ‘controllable’ package. I know. Wesley, how’s your acting?”

 

“I’ll have you know I was president of the Drama club in High School, But I never let it interfere with my Head Boy duties,” Wesley said proudly.

 

Xander grinned, “Good, I know exactly what we’ll dangle in front of him. The Slayer, Her Watcher, and his cute, big-hearted pregnant boyfriend. A girl, a nerd, and a pretty boi, all with more intel on what he’s supposed to be combating than he’d be able to get on his own. He’d think us easily overawed by his military presence and might make a pass at me. I don’t know Walsh nearly as well, but I suspect that she’d not let us go once she learns that we have more information than she can get her hands on.”

 

“That’s a great idea Commander Xander,” Forrest agreed.

 

“Now, how much damage do you think we should do to you two for them to believe you escaped?” Xander asked, “I hate the idea of hurting my boys.”

 

Graham and Forrest paused a moment, before speaking, “Tie us back up and give us a screw, We’ll make it look good by ourselves.”

 

“I so want to take that the wrong way,” Xander chuckled, giving both soldiers a kiss, “Maybe later. Let’s get you tied up so you can ‘escape’ and tell the man who’s probably responsible for my supposed gynophobia about the strange demon hunters you met yesterday and your poor missing Captain.”

 

“Yes Commander,” They said in Unison, moving to let the others tie them up, Spike tossing them a screw he’d found to fidget with since Xander wouldn’t let him smoke.

 

Xander sat back, taking Oz’s lap to watch the two bound and gagged men escape the tight ropes, looking over at the comfortably bound Riley, “I can hardly wait for tomorrow night,” He decided, reaching over to stroke soft strong muscles, “Oz is right, you’re pretty.”

 

“If you’re going to rape me why are you waiting for tomorrow?” Riley asked, jerking away from the new touch, but stilling when Oz growled at him for that.

 

Xander made a face, “I _don’t_ rape. No matter how weird roleplay can get when you have two vampires, two werewolves, and a bondage-loving lawyer. Tomorrow is the first Full Moon this month, and you, Captain Riley Finn, have been bitten. Oz isn’t just a werewolf, He’s a werewolf Hyena primal hybrid, we’re hoping that’s what you’ll be when the curse has taken full effect.” Xander paused, grinning, his eyes flashing green as he reached to stroke Riley’s face, “We’re experimenting, of course, you may end up just a werewolf, but let’s face it, would your superiors care what kind of demon you were? There’s no way for you to go back now, tomorrow just proves it, and in your new Cackle, and pack, Oz and I are Alpha. Oz the Alpha male, I the Alpha female.”

 

“You’re male,” Riley pointed out.

 

“I’m also 6 months pregnant,” Xander chuckled, “You can’t take things at face value when you’re dealing with the magical.”

 

“So that’s why…” Riley trailed off, looking at Xander’s bulging belly, “It seemed weird that a predator would be overweight.”

 

“I’m _not_ fat,” Xander growled, “he’s just big. He’s going to be a strong alpha like his parents.”

 

“Like his parents, that means he’s the father?” Riley asked.

 

“Xander’s heat brings out my beast,” Oz said softly, nuzzling his lover’s neck.

 

“Why tell me all this? I’m the enemy,” Riley pointed out.

 

“Not anymore,” Xander chuckled, reaching to ruffle Riley’s hair, “Even if you don’t become Hyena from the curse, you’re still going to be a _werewolf_. You really think you can go back to your superiors with a demon of your own? One that without Oz’s training you have no control over three nights a week?”

 

“So that’s it then? Join you or you’ll send me back to be experimented on?” Riley asked darkly.

 

“Not so fun from this side is it?” Xander asked snidely, hand tightening in the defiant soldier’s hair, “See, Graham and Forrest get to go back because they’re human to all but the strongest spells, you don’t have that pleasure. The moon grows full and high, your demon is visible to anyone.”

 

There was a crow of triumph as Graham pulled his bleeding wrists from the ropes, moving to remove the screw from Forrest’s bloody fingers and untie them both. The two men moved in unison to Xander’s side, “We need to leave now Commander.”

 

Xander stood, wobbling a little and giving both boys a passionate kiss, “Get those wounds treated as soon as you can, go through the back, the dirt will look realistic. I want regular reports on your superiors movements.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” They agreed, moving for the back door, and getting out at a run.

 

“I’m _never_ going to be like them,” Riley denied, watching the two leave.

 

“Funny thing is, I’ve heard that so many times, from ones with a lot more mystical protection than a human soldier who doesn’t even have a protective spell,” Xander said, “Like Warlocks, Master Vampires, and Alpha Werewolves, and Ripper, Michael and Oz are all now mine. You’ll be mine too Riley, soon enough.”

 

~~~

 

The next night, Oz untied Riley before the moon rise, the soldier glared and rubbed his wrists, “You’re pretty confident this untried experiment of yours will work.”

 

“The Moon is rising, can’t you feel it?” Kyle asked, looking out the open back door, almost ready to run, “Oz is strong enough to keep you in line after the moon rises, even if you're not a hyena, you're a wolf and Oz is the alpha wolf.”

 

“Backyard,” Oz ordered, “don't want to make a mess of the den.”

 

“Come on pretty boy, let's have some fun,” Kyle grinned, pushing Riley out the door.

 

Before they could get out the door Xander wandered past, unintentionally distracting the boys on their way out, “have fun on your hunt tonight.”

 

All three turned to face him, and those spare moments were too much, the moon rising and Kyle and Riley shifting. Xander was happy to see Riley's eyes were the shining green of the hyena, not the flat black of the werewolf. He wasn't happy when the new wolf scented the air and moved to try and pounce him, arousal evident.

 

Oz was, however, fortunately, fast, shifting and pouncing on the very animalistic soldier, The smaller but stronger Alpha werewolf tussling for a moment before pinning the larger beta to the floor, mouth to his neck. When Riley finally submitted, limbs stilling, head to the side to expose his neck better, Oz let out a human groan, his massive erection, somehow larger in this form, pressing against Riley’s smaller one.

 

“You know, if the fur weren’t such a turn off for me, this would be fun to watch,” Xander noted, watching as Oz slipped between Riley’s legs, clawed hands positioning the new Beta so that they could rub better.

 

Riley gave an animal whimper, dark blonde legs moving over russet hips, holding his new Alpha against him, obviously enjoying the feel of him against him.

 

“Maybe we can get them to do it again when they're back to normal,” Larry suggested hopefully.

 

Kyle whimpered, his own arousal evident as he moved to sniff at the rutting pair, only touching them when Riley came with a howl, trying to get his own turn at the rutting Alpha.

 

“Speak for yerself,” Spike said with a pleasured growl, “Fur don’t change that that’s bloody hot.”

 

Oz ignored Kyle until Riley’s whimpers of pleasure turned into whimpers of pain, then he pounced the other beta, pressing against the instantly submissive Kyle, giving a growl of pleasure as he moved against him.

 

“I’m Hungry,” Xander said, turning to look at Wesley, “Hey, you think that Mexican place with that spicy chocolate sauce would sell us just the sauce? I’d love to try it over a nice bloody liver.”

 

Wesley startled, taking a moment to register what had been said to him, his eyes were locked on Oz’s furred ass, “oh, you mean the Mole? Actually, they sell that premade in stores, I was able to purchase some, I take it you would like some?”

 

Xander was distracted as Kyle came with a howl, Oz finishing shortly after, “Yeah, that sounds great,” He smiled, waving his hands, “They’re done, you can stop staring now.”

 

Wesley flushed, the trio of werewolves starting to lick themselves clean, “Right, I should go start dinner then.” He said, heading off, the audience that the weres had breaking up now.

 

~~~

 

It took a couple of days for the Colonel to decide to meet, Xander and Wesley going alone to the Espresso Pump to meet Graham, Forrest and the Colonel. Xander grinned as he approached his beautiful twins and an older man whose face he knew almost as well as his own, The Original Colonel James Westlake. He held out his hand to the man, smiling, “You must be Colonel Westlake, I’m Xander Harris, this is my husband in all but legality Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I’m sorry Faith couldn’t make the meeting, but she’s busy with her GED right now, Graham, Forrest, It’s good to see you again.”

 

The Colonel frowned at Xander, shaking his hand then Wesley’s as the pair sat. This nerd and fat kid were the demon hunters Miller and Gates were on about? Neither one looked like they could swat a fly, much less a hostile. “Miller and Gates have told me a bit about you and the young woman with you, I have to admit I’m skeptical looking at you. Neither one of you looks like you work out, and there’s no way some little girl is strong enough to take up all the slack.”

 

“Did you just call me _fat_?” Xander almost growled, barely restraining his primal at those words.

 

“Xander, Love, he doesn’t know, your condition isn’t exactly typical for a young man, Or any man for that matter,” Wesley tried to soothe, his hand moving to Xander’s bulging belly, “Now you don’t want to get worked up love, We can’t exactly bring you to an OB/GYN, and our midwife doesn't use modern technology.”

 

Xander glared at the Colonel, and then took a moment to close his eyes and breathe, He did give a bit of a grin when he felt a powerful kick, “Feel that Wes? He doesn’t like it when people call me fat either.”

 

Wesley chuckled, his hand soothing over the little kicks, “He’s strong, like his mother,” he smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, are you implying that this young man is _pregnant_?” The Colonel asked incredulously, “How is that even possible?”

 

“Magic,” Xander said with a chuckle, his hand over Wesley’s, “My friend Will is TG, When he learned that Wesley and I would really like to have kids someday he helped me find a spell for it, He sacrificed the womb he was born with so I could have the chance to carry my own children. He and his girlfriend Buffy ran away after the ritual, no one’s seen them since, we worry demons got them.” He looked down at that last statement, pretending sorrow at the comment.

 

“Will gave us a great gift before he disappeared,” Wesley said softly, “But that’s not why we’re here. We’re here because you want to know about Slayers and Demons, and we think it’s bloody irresponsible that you’re sending men out there without the proper weapons or any knowledge how to fight demons. When we met Graham, Riley and Forrest, They were trying to take down an Eatha with a _taser_. Eatha consume electricity, they were only making it stronger. Fortunately for them, we were hunting the beast as well, and Faith was armed with a copper sword. I only regret we were in a different cemetery the next night when the nest took Riley, he seemed like a nice young man.”

 

“Wes, it’s not your fault, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s this jerk’s,” Xander said, gesturing to the Colonel, knowing exactly how the man would react to that, He did have him in his head, “And that’s why we asked Graham and Forrest to introduce us to him. If these soldiers are going to be running around trying to capture demons instead of killing them like a sane person, The least we can do is minimize death by sharing information.”

 

“I’ll have you know we have dedicated…” The Colonel started, only to be interrupted.

 

“How long has your organization been around Colonel? I’m guessing it started sometime in the early 20th century?” Wesley asked sharply, “The Watcher’s council can trace its roots back to _prehistory_. My family alone has been in The Watcher’s Council longer than this country has been around. The Wyndams joined in 1673, and the Pryces joined in the early 1300’s. There is very little that exists in this world that I do not know about Colonel Westlake, and if I do not know about it, it only takes a little research to learn more.”

 

“Look, the only reason Wesley and I are even here is we’re supposed to protect humans, and you guys are running around half blind like this is a game,” Xander said, “It isn’t. This war has been going on since humans came into existence, and while Wesley’s bosses might not agree with bringing in _any_ government, I don’t really like them considering how they treat Faith. We’re here to make sure _you_ don’t get all of your men killed, especially Graham and Forrest, because we’ve kinda grown fond of them.”

 

“You’ve grown fond of them?” The Colonel asked, glaring at the mouthy boy, “And why’s that?”

 

“Have you ever lost someone you cared about to enemy action Colonel?” Xander asked, he knew that question would tug the man’s heartstrings, He’d lost his second lover to the enemy, his first love, “Because I have, Will was my best friend, a man, no matter what _you_ think, who was willing to risk death to give me a chance to create life. Graham and Forrest are the same. They lost their Captain to demons, I lost my best friend. That kind of thing tends to bind you to someone.”

 

“I understand,” The colonel nodded, “would you agree to have some observers on your next patrol? I’d like an impartial party’s opinion here, and as Miller and Gates are the ones who introduced you, they can’t be considered Impartial.”

 

“So long as your observers know not to interfere with our patrol, I don’t see why not,” Wesley said simply, “Faith is the one who does most of the fighting.”

 

“Yep, Wesley’s research, I’m moral support,” Xander said cheerily, “Faith’s the Slayer.”

 

“You say that like it comes in Capital letters,” Colonel Westlake pointed out, “what does ‘ _the Slayer_ ’ mean and why is this Faith girl so important?”

 

“The Slayer is a mystical force, One girl in all the world with the power to fight Vampires, demons and other mystical creatures, a savior, if you will, Faith is the current one,” Wesley said.

 

“Is it always a girl?” Colonel Westlake asked with a frown, “You’d think a man would be stronger.”

 

“The Slayer has been a girl since the dawn of time,” Wesley said honestly, “There were some unsubstantiated rumors of one Slayer being a Native American Two Spirit, a Transgender woman before Transgender surgeries existed, giving rise to the belief among some Watchers that the Slayer spirit attaches itself to the feminine soul, not the female sex, but as far as Watcher records go, The Slayer has always been female.”

 

“Seems impractical to me,” Westlake frowned.

 

“It reduces the amount of the world’s population we have to search by half,” Wesley said.

 

“I suppose I understand that,” Westlake agreed, “And how do you search the world’s population?”

 

“Magic of course,” Wesley said simply, “Magic governs the entire Demonic world, in a way no human technology would ever match.”

 

“Well, then since our job is to learn more about these creatures, I think our Initiative needs to learn magic,” Westlake agreed.

 

“That would be wise,” Wesley agreed, “Now if you don’t mind, we have an appointment with the magical healer that is overseeing Xander’s Pregnancy, Have your observers meet us at the home Xander, Faith, and I share.”

 

Xander pulled out a piece of paper he’d written the address on, “Be there by nightfall, we won’t wait,” he said, getting up with a little difficulty, and moving to leave, “We’ll see you again Colonel.”

 

“I look forward to it Mr. Harris, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce,” Colonel Westlake said, looking at the paper, “Miller, Gates, come along.”

 

~~~

 

When the soldiers showed up at her door, Faith took one look at them, frowned, and handed both of them stakes, “You’re not following me using nothin’ but Zap guns,” She said, “I’m Faith, Nerd boy’s my Watcher Wesley, the guy in the blouse is Xander. Let’s get movin’ I want ta get ta the graveyard before tonight's baby vamps rise.”

 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find masculine clothes that fit when you’re six months pregnant?” Xander complained, “So I have to wear a blouse or two. It’s better than something that sags around my chest and binds my stomach.”

 

“He’s a bit touchy, I blame the hormones,” Faith added with a laugh.

 

“I’m Doctor Charles Carson, My friends call me CC, This is Private First Class Tucker,” The weedier of the two introduced, offering his hand, “I don’t get out in the field much but I insisted when I heard about his condition. Understanding how it happened could give great strides in medical science.”

 

“My best friend risked his life undergoing an amateur hysterectomy while a warlock chanted in Greek,” Xander said, “I really don’t think there’s much Science can take from that.”

 

“Science and Magic are very rarely compatible,” Wesley said, shaking the man’s hand, “And it’s a mistake to think that science can duplicate what magic does, and unless you can find another virgin willing to have a hysterectomy and a gay man who wants to carry children, there’s no way we can perform the ritual again.”

 

“The donor has to be a virgin?” The Doctor asked nervously.

 

“Yeah, the only reason we were able to do it is Will was Transgender, and he didn’t think he needed his womb,” Xander said, shooting a glare at Faith so she stopped looking so amused at their lies.

 

“Fun as this conversation isn’t, let’s go,” Faith said impatiently, “We got a fledge rising in Restfield, and I don’t want to miss it.”

 

“Faith has her Slayer pants on, better listen to her,” Xander said teasingly, grabbing a stake before following her out.

 

“How do you know if someone’s going to rise or not?” CC asked, following behind.

 

“Before he left, Will set up a hack of the local coroner's office. We watch it for suspicious deaths and count three days after,” Wesley said primly, “it gives us a way to stop fledgling vampires from killing at all.”

 

“You know you just admitted to illegal activities,” Private Tucker said.

 

“Private Tucker, Exactly how ‘legal’ do you think your activities are?” Wesley asked darkly, “We deal in a dark underworld, legalities are inconsequential.”

 

“Hey Look, graveyard. Where’s the grave, baby?” Xander asked trying to distract Tucker.

 

“Right, this way,” Wesley said, moving to Xander’s side and wrapping an arm around him, speaking loud enough for the others to hear, “Do try and stay out of the fight this time my love, I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt,” before adding sotto voce, “pretending to be the Alpha is exhausting, I don’t know how you do it all the time.”

 

“My poor beautiful beta, you’re just not built to be boss,” Xander whispered back with a grin, before adding for the others, “Oh come on! It’s not like I _try_ to attract them, vampires _like_ me for some reason. Maybe I smell good.”

 

“I’d like to add a ‘bloody hell yes’ to both those statements,” Wesley grinned, kissing his Commander gently, adding for the audience, “Just be _careful_ love.”

 

“You know, one of these days you two are going to be so cute it makes me actually sick,” Faith teased with a chuckle, “Now everyone shut up, we’re not alone.”

 

Xander took a moment to stretch his senses out. Oh shit, Ricardo, He liked Ricardo, the vampire showed up at Spike’s poetry nights pretty often. He could fuck this up. Thinking fast Xander spoke, faux quietly but loudly enough that the young master vampire could hear his words, “I’m going to go hide over there.” He could only hope that the very uncharacteristic words would give his friend (ish, they’d shared a meal together once or twice anyway) a chance to duck away from the strangers to talk. Once his location hidden was secured, Xander ‘hid’, letting the underlings Ricardo sent into the fight get killed and looking up to see the master in question hiding with him.

 

“¿Qué carajo, amigo?” Ricardo hissed quietly, “What’s goin’ on?”

 

“Sorry Ricky,” Xander said, “we found some human soldiers experimenting with demons and haven’t had time to warn anyone. Since we seem mostly human, I’m trying to get Wesley and I brought in, I’ve already turned three of theirs, but only two could be returned to spy.”

 

“¡Puta Madre! That why your Cackle missed the Slam Yesterday?” he asked, peeking to make sure no one was watching for them.

 

“Yeah, do yourself a favor and try and keep your nest underground, if you see soldiers, run,” Xander chuckled, “Speaking of, Run. You’ll get me in trouble.”

 

Ricardo chuckled, “Si, I will see you again soon, Amigo.”

 

Xander checked around while the vampire ran off, soon enough Wesley returned to his ‘hiding place’.

 

“Were you safe enough here love?” Wesley asked, hoping whoever Xander had sensed had gotten off.

 

“Could have watched an I Love Lucy episode I was so bored,” Xander smiled, telling Wesley who he’d spoken to.

 

Wesley chuckled, “You only say that because you think Desi Arnaz was attractive, love.”

 

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a good accent,” Xander grinned, reaching up to bring Wesley close, “I especially like the British accent.”

 

“I bloody well hope so,” Wesley teased, kissing his lover.

 

CC cleared his throat to remind the pair they were not alone, even as Faith put a stake through the now rising fledgling.

 

Xander blushed prettily, “Sorry, I’m easily distracted these days. I think it’s the hormones.”

 

“Is that all for the night?” CC asked.

 

“We generally do a patrol of the graveyards, but that’s all we have scheduled, yes,” Wesley said with a chuckle.

 

“Let’s do that patrol then,” Private Tucker said, a little unnerved by the very affectionate gay couple for the first time that night.

 

~~~

 

Graham was present for the debriefing of the two observers, how fortunate for them. Walsh and Westlake weren’t at all suspicious that they’d been turned, after all, all their sensors said that they were still human. He listened closely as they spoke.

 

“Report,” Westlake ordered.

 

“They seemed to be on the up and up to me,” CC said, “Faith has a strength unlike anything I’ve ever seen in a human, and Wesley and Xander really do seem to love each other, which would be expected of a couple expecting their first child.”

 

“There were a few moments where Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Xander Harris seemed to be speaking in code,” Private Tucker said, “More specifically, after announcing where he would hide from battle, there was one questionable exchange about I Love Lucy and Desi Arnaz, and many of their stories seemed somewhat fabricated.”

 

“They’re a gay couple who deal with the supernatural, I’d be more surprised if some of their stories didn’t feel fabricated,” Walsh dismissed, “Miller, what’s your input on this?”

 

“Well, Xander’s always talking about one TV show or another, so him randomly spouting about I Love Lucy doesn’t surprise me at all,” Graham said, “As for his stories sounding fabricated… most of what Harris and Wyndam-Pryce deal with are fantastical. Harris is a young gay man with a dead transgender best friend and a boyfriend who was raised into the supernatural. If they could get it past the censors his life would make a good TV show.”

 

“I think it’s simple to say Tucker is looking too deeply into an innocent conversation,” Westlake said with a chuckle, “But we’ll keep an eye on them.”

 

Tucker frowned as they discussed what hoops they were going to put the strangers through next.

 

~~~

 

At the other end of their link, Forrest was sitting in on a very different conversation.

 

“So, I need you, boys, to go through the books and find the best ones to subtly misinform the Initiative,” Xander said, sitting in the nearest lap, letting Wesley do the same, poor boy was tired out from acting the Alpha all evening, “I don’t want them finding the truth, but I want them to think we’re the best thing since sliced bread.”

 

“We’ll have them ready by the meeting Saturday,” Ripper assured him, reaching to stroke Wesley’s hair while he tried to relax, “I believe right now Wesley needs a break.”

 

“I _hate_ pretending to be in charge,” Wesley complained mildly, “I know why I have to, I just hate it.”

 

“I think Wesley needs someone to order him around right now, don't you, Pup?” Xander grinned, moving to pet Wesley’s hair as well.

 

Wesley shuddered at the rarely used nickname, Xander only used it now that he was one of them when he wanted to assert himself as Commander, “please, Commander, use me for your pleasure.”

 

“Undress, and then I want you to suck every cock in the Cackle, starting with your Alphas,” Xander ordered, his thumb running over Wesley's soft lips.

 

Wesley groaned, sucking Xander's thumb into his mouth laving attention on it like he would any other part of his Commander's body, pulling back when Xander let out a small groan of his own, “yes, Commander,” he breathed, undressing quickly, his hands moving to get Xander out of his trousers even as his mouth moved to awaken Oz’s monster.

 

Oz groaned, filling for Wesley's eager mouth, his hands stroking honey brown hair, only when he was half flaccid like this could Wesley really get much in his mouth, but Wesley knew this well, pulling back as Oz filled, until only the first few inches were in his mouth, one hand taking up the slack as the other wrapped around Xander's now exposed cock.

 

Xander groaned, his own cock filling under Wesley's expert touch. He knew how much the lovely beta loved giving head, that was why he’d ordered him to do that in the first place, but he hadn't expected him to be so eager to do so he’d try to suck them both at once. He gasped when Wesley moved to suck him in, his hand moving over Oz as he did.

 

Wesley was in heaven, the taste of both of his Alphas’ precum on his tongue at once was a dream for him. He didn't know why he loved giving head so much, but he did. Being told to suck everyone one off at once was a bit much, testing his limits for pleasure, but he couldn't wait to see if he could do it. Even with the twins busy, there were 10 cocks to suck here. He hoped he could get to them all. As he switched back to Oz's monster he groaned again, his own untouched cock weeping, he couldn't help but wonder how many times he would cum too, he was known for getting so excited that he came untouched when he gave head, and he could tell this would be no exception. He turned his focus to Oz now, the Alpha male had the stamina to beat anyone else, easily, and he wanted to taste both Alphas together, that meant he needed to focus on getting him off more than Xander.

 

Oz groaned, god Wesley was good at that. He was trying not to hold back too much, he knew he could give Wesley a sore jaw, and Wesley had so much to do still. In what felt like the fastest time he’d ever cum, he felt his edge approaching, speaking, “Wes, I’m getting close.”

 

Wesley pulled off, muttering a “Thank God,” as he switched to swallowing down Xander, still stroking Oz with his hands.

 

“Wes, pup, I’m gonna cum too,” Xander warned.

 

Wesley pulled back, pushing the two erections so that their tips touched, sucking both heads into his mouth as his hands stroked the shafts, pulling back just enough so that some splashed on his face prettily while the bulk of his Alphas’ cum got in his mouth. Groaning, and oh so close to his own end already, he turned to the next cock without even swallowing. Michael and Spike stood behind him, their erections already at face level, so he swallowed Michael down, his hand moving to stroke Spike.

 

Michael groaned, reaching to tangle his fingers in Wesley's hair, even as Wesley replaced mouth with hand and moved to suck Spike down instead, a trail of saliva and cum trailing from his mouth, connecting the two vampires for a moment. It was a beautiful sight, The two uncut cocks connected by a glistening trail.

 

As Wesley swallowed Spike to the hilt, Spike reciprocated, reaching out with a bare foot and pressing the soft sole against Wesley's weeping erection.

 

Wesley had to pull back, crying out as he came from that bare touch, hands still working the erections in front of him despite that. After taking a few breaths, he returned to his work, his Commander had ordered every cock in the Cackle, he wasn't going to stop this early. As he swallowed Michael down again, there was a slight scuffle behind him, Riley and Kyle fighting over who got to be next.

 

Michael groaned, warning, “Wesley I’m close.” As his edge approached, allowing Wesley to switch to Spike to get him close too. Soon enough both vampires were cumming into his mouth, and he turned to the next two, surprised to see Ripper and Riley waiting for him.

 

With Wesley's determination, soon enough he had finished his task, absolutely covered in semen, exhausted, and with a very sore jaw, but finished. Oz was kind enough to hand him a wet towel and help him back onto the couch to collapse into an exhausted heap. Tonight was fun, but he hoped he didn't have to do it again anytime soon.

 

~~~

 

A few days later Wesley had his Watcher face back on, a few boxes of misleading but convincing books, and he and Faith were carrying them into the frat house where they were told to show up. Xander wasn’t allowed to carry anything, so he was munching on a snack. They were hurried in when they got there, a few of the soldiers going to get the other boxes as they led them to a secret elevator. Once in the secret base, they met with a small group, The doctor who’d gone on patrol with them, the private, Xander’s beautiful twins, the Colonel, and a woman they’d never met before, Xander was guessing she was Maggie Walsh.

 

“Hey! I’m Xander, This is Wesley and Faith, wow this place is big for underground,” Xander babbled jovially, looking around, “They wouldn’t let me carry the books in my condition so they’re the ones with the good information.”

 

“They told me you were pregnant, but it’s different seeing it for myself,” Walsh said, smiling at the strangers, “We wanted to have Mr. Wyndam-Pryce look over our cells, see if there’s anything new that he can tell us.”

 

“Happily,” Wesley said, smiling as much as his still sore jaw allowed, “Just show me the way.”

 

“The cells are down here,” Walsh said, leading him down, for the most part, they had figured out the weaknesses of all the creatures they were showing, except one.

 

Wesley looked over the demons, pretty standard fare, telling their strengths and weaknesses until they got to the final one, “Goodness, How did you catch a Gloarth?” he asked, surprised, “I speak the language if you wish to ask it anything.”

 

“You speak this creature’s language?” Walsh asked fascinated, “How and why?”

 

“ _Wesley of the Cackle, I have been waiting for you,”_ the Gloarth said.

 

“They’re known prognosticators, we have a few of their prophecies in the Watcher’s archives,” Wesley said, speaking to the demon, _“Is that why you allowed the humans to catch you? So that you can speak with me?”_

 

“ _Tell your Commander, when his daughter’s life is at stake, seek the grandmother’s caretaker, He knows all,”_ the Gloarth said, _“Give the surgeons the weakness to gold, I will survive their torture until you are able to free us.”_

 

“What is he saying?” Walsh asked, excitedly.

 

“He wants to be let free, he knows I speak his language,” Wesley said, filing the prophecy for later, “I’m sure you’ve been looking for a way to properly study him, You’ll find if you coat your scalpels in 14 karat gold or better they’ll work fine.”

 

Walsh smiled, “We’ll get right on that,” She said, “It shouldn’t be any harder than the silver ones we already have.”

 

Wesley nodded, looking at Walsh, “I hope I was able to help.”

 

“Oh very much so,” Walsh nodded, “It must be useful knowing how to communicate with the hostiles, how many demon languages do you know?”

 

“Oh several,” Wesley said, “it’s useful when you fight something to understand it. There are a few demon language primers in the books we brought today.”

 

“I’ll see if I can get a linguist to look over them,” Walsh smiled, the joy of exploring new categories in her face.

 

“You will need one versed in ancient languages,” Wesley said honestly, “I had a very hard time finding anything in English, They are mostly in Latin, Greek and Sumerian.”

 

“We’ll see if we can find one,” Walsh frowned, she hadn’t realized the knowledge would be so hard to access.

 

“I would be happy to translate them myself, but I’m sure you won’t accept that,” Wesley said, “Which is why I brought the originals as well as my notes and the notes of the Watchers before me.”

 

“That’s very generous of you Mr. Wyndam-Pryce,” Walsh said surprised.

 

“My goal is to prevent unnecessary death, Dr. Walsh. If I can do that by loaning you a few books, I am happy to do so.” Wesley said, frankly, “However, some of those books are very old and valuable, I would like them back.”

 

“Of course, I’ll get my men on scanning them as soon as I can,” Walsh nodded, “Now, would you like to see the labs?”

 

“I’d rather skip that please,” Wesley chuckled, “Xander’s stomach has become quite weak with the Pregnancy, I doubt he could stand to see exploratory surgery, even on the least human-looking of demons right now.”

 

Actually, Wesley was the one with the weak stomach for torture, Eating people was fine, but he hated the idea of leaving them alive afterward. Xander gave a weak chuckle, knowing Wesley was passing off the weakness to him to seem stronger to these fools, “Yeah, and Wesley promised me Mexican food after we finished touring, I don’t want to be sick before then.”

 

“Well then, I should let you two get to your dinner then,” She said indulgently, wanting to get started on those books.

 

“Thank you for the tour,” Wesley said with a smile, “I hope you do well with the books.”

 

“I hope we do as well, it would be nice to know more about what we’re studying,” Walsh nodded.

 

Xander grinned, “Glad we can help. Graham, Forrest, mind showing us out?”

 

“Colonel?” Graham asked, looking at the colonel.

 

“Go ahead, I’m sure you want to catch up with your civilian friends,” The colonel said, chuckling.

 

“Do not forget Colonel, in our world, You are the civilians,” Wesley reminded, smiling at Graham and Forrest, “If you wish to come with us, I’m sure Xander won’t mind if you join us for dinner.”

 

“I’m always up for Mexican food,” Forrest grinned, really anything but the drugged shit they fed the soldiers here.

 

~~~

 

Someone was following him. Xander was on his way back from visiting Joyce and he could sense someone far too close. Stretching out his senses he took note, a single human male, no electricity or gun oil, unarmed if he was one of the soldiers. That meant his stalker wasn't official. Good, he could kill him. Xander pulled out his phone, calling Oz, speaking at first too quietly for the other to hear, “Oz, I’m being followed, I want you to grab him for me,” before switching to a normal tone of voice, “Hey baby, I’m almost home, on my way back from playing the good little demon for Joyce. I told her about the damned Initiative and asked her to take Michael’s drawing down for a while, we don’t need some art-loving soldier to see a nude of me drawn by ‘Angel’ before we kill the bastards.”

 

There were the sounds of a scuffle, and Oz’s voice over the phone, “We got him.”

 

“Good,” Xander grinned darkly, hanging up and turning to see what they’d caught.

 

Private Tucker was in civilian clothes, trying to escape the much stronger hands of the Alpha wolf, “I knew there was something wrong with you,” he spat when Xander came close.

 

“You’re right,” Xander chuckled darkly hand resting on his stomach, “Get him inside. It’s pretty obvious he’s the only one who’s suspicious.”

 

Oz chuckled, lifting the struggling man, “Did we just catch dinner?”

 

Xander grinned, heading back to the Mansion, “We’ll ask Riley if we should leave a body or not,” he decided, opening the door for Oz, calling out, “Delivery! Dinner came to our door tonight!”

 

 

“Dinner?” Riley asked, popping up from another room when Xander called, watching as Oz plopped the young man into a chair, “Private Tucker? Oh, he takes pride in living cleanly, he’ll be delicious.”

 

“Fresh meat,” Graham grinned, Forrest finishing, “we picked a good night to get out of that hellhole.”

 

Private Tucker’s eyes boggled, realization as to how far the deceit he suspected went and exactly how screwed he was rolling over his face, “C-captain _Finn_?”

 

“Not anymore,” Riley said, moving to sniff the frightened Private, “I belong to Commander Xander and Alpha Oz, they don't use rank like the military does.”

 

“Before we start eating,” Xander said reaching out to stop Riley from trying the first bite, “Since his visit is obviously unofficial, what would be better? Letting your bosses find the drained and mangled corpse, or not?”

 

“Not,” Graham and Forrest said in unison, continuing that way, “we can convince the others he washed out that way.”

 

“Oh good, that means I can use tools. I’ve been craving bone marrow,” Xander grinned.

 

“Dinner’s going to be good tonight,” Wesley grinned, “I’d like a little bit of fresh blood for cooking before we let Michael and Spike drain him.”

 

“Someone carry him to my butcher’s block so we can get started,” Xander ordered, starting to the kitchen.

 

“This is going to be good,” Larry grinned, grabbing the now scared soldier and following Xander.

 

~~~

 

Lindsey came home two weeks later with an excited look on his face, already digging into his briefcase as he saw Xander lounging around, “Commander! I found somethin’ at work you might like to hear,” he drawled, his accent deepening as he moved to start pulling off his suit, handing him a sheet of paper, “The only US law on record pertaining to Demons and the demonic, Wolfram and Hart have the original on record in their DC office.”

 

Xander looked at the paper, reading it aloud, “ _No US Government Agency is to make law pertaining to the governing of the Daemonic or Mystical, instead, such supernatural beings will be policed by their own laws, as we cannot apply human laws to inhuman beings. What inhuman beings break the most fundamental of human laws and murder, rape, or mutilate humans shall be policed only by those humans who know of the supernatural, The Slayer, and The Watcher’s council,_ ” he paused, looking at Lindsey, “so… basically, Let the demons govern themselves?”

 

“It’s the Wild West,” he grinned, “this law makes it Illegal for official government agencies ta police demons.”

 

Xander grinned, “This little law means that The Initiative is illegal.” He grinned, reaching up to help Lindsey out of his suit, “It gives us more to use against them once we take them down, and puts us in the right when we do. You deserve a reward for finding this Lindsey.”

 

Lindsey grinned broadly, kissing Xander with passion, “I was hoping ya’d say that.”

 

Xander grinned, “Actually, I had Michael and Spike pick up something you’d like to try. Cuffs that are fitted to the bed. How’d you like to see if you like being tied down as much as you like being Held down?”

 

“Oh hell Baby, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy,” Lindsey groaned, nuzzling Xander’s neck.

 

Xander grinned, kissing Lindsey forcefully, moving to get up and pull the lovely lawyer with him to the bedroom, “Good, come with me.” He paused, looking up, “Spike! I’m going to need some help using that gift we got Lindsey.”

 

“That mean I get ta play too pet?” Spike asked excitedly, moving to join the couple.

 

“That’s up to Lindsey, it’s his reward,” Xander chuckled, “I just can’t bend over to work them very well right now.”

 

“I don't mind, but Ah don't know how you can manage that with me tied up,” Lindsey chuckled, letting Xander pull him around.

 

“Got jus’ tha thing fer it,” Spike grinned, “not much bendin’ needed, fer Xan at least.”

 

“Nice,” Xander grinned, running his hands down Lindsey’s arm, pulling the unresisting Lawyer into the bedroom, “Finish getting undressed, Spike and I will be back to set you up.”

 

Spike led Xander into the walk-in closet while Lindsey stripped, digging through the boxes and pulling out what looked like a three-foot bar with four padlocked leather cuffs on it, “It’s called a stock spreader, Looks like fun don’t it?”

 

Xander grinned, looking at the device, “Oh it does, How are you planning to use it?”

 

“Gotta get that wedge ya sleep on fer this, but I figure we can set ‘im up pretty well with this,” Spike smirked.

 

Xander grinned, “Let’s try.”

 

Lindsey was naked and kneeling on the bed when they came back in from the closet, Xander let out a small groan, “He does things like this, makes me wonder if I ever thanked Wolfram and Hart well enough for that lovely gift.”

 

“Want me to write them a thank you note?” Lindsey offered, raising an eyebrow as Xander Stalked (well, waddled) his direction.

 

Xander grinned, kissing Lindsey deeply as Spike stole Xander’s sleeping wedge, setting it on one of the edges of the massive bed, “Later my love, Right now I want you to get your ass on that wedge, Spike and I have a plan.”

 

“Anything for you sir,” Lindsey drawled, moving to the wedge.

 

Spike helped Lindsey adjust while Xander got the stock out, moving to lock his lovely submissive into it, first Ankles then wrists, The wedge made sure both waiting pucker and lovely cock would be easy to get to. “Fuck Lindsey, seeing you all tied up and ready like this… it’s hot,” Xander said, nipping an easy to reach thigh, his hands moving over soft skin, “I could do anything I wanted to you right now and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

 

“You can always do anything you want ta me Xander,” Lindsey panted, this position was uncomfortable, but being at his Commander’s mercy was exhilarating, even as the blood pooled in both heads, “I belong to you, body and soul.”

 

“And you love that don’t you?” Xander grinned, running his tongue over the exposed pucker, Enjoying the sound of Lindsey’s moans, “love being at my mercy.”

 

“More than anythin’. Commander, Please,” Lindsey begged, his southern accent thickening, as he twitched into that touch, not much movement was allowed in these bonds, twitching was all he could do.

 

Xander grinned, giving him a firm lick, forcing his tongue past the still tight ring, loving how Lindsey reacted like this and pulling back with a smile, “You’re always so clean Lindsey, You’d think you never shat.”

 

“Never know when someone’s gonna go pokin’ their tongues there, feels like I should keep it clean just in case,” Lindsey breathed, panting, “Don’t stop, please…”

 

“Spike, grab the lube, you get me ready while I get Him ready,” Xander groaned, biting Lindsey’s thigh as he moved back to open him with his tongue.

 

Spike didn’t take long, coming back with a groan at the smell of Lindsey’s bleeding thigh and heavy pheromones, “Didn’t realize ya were so impatient, pet,” he groaned, nipping Xander’s back as the nearly 8 months pregnant man lavished attention on Lindsey’s hole, his own cold fingers moving to work Xander open carefully, groaning at the heat swallowing his fingers.

 

Xander didn’t say anything, just groaned as he worked, causing Lindsey to groan as well. It didn’t take long for Xander to pull back, achingly hard and wanting more, “That’s enough Spike, Help me get on top.”

 

“Happily,” Spike grinned, coating Lindsey’s aching erection in slick before helping Xander move on top of the bound lawyer, helping the unwieldy man sit fully on his lover, making sure he was comfortable before slicking himself and pushing into the bound beauty.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , don’t know how long I’ll last like this,” Lindsey groaned, twitching in his bonds, hoping the two paused to let him adjust.

 

“Me either, Lindsey, it’s like I’m on fire,” Xander groaned, reaching back to grab Spike’s hands, “Help me, Spike.”

 

Spike complied easily, using his strength to help Xander move on Lindsey, Soon enough finding a rhythm with his own thrusts, Up and out, down and in, “Fuck, feel good Linds,” Spike groaned, trying to move them all faster.

 

Xander cried out first, Spike’s help and his own hormones and sensitive prostate (it was swollen from pregnancy) Sending him over the edge, contracting around Lindsey, who cried out as he came as well. Soon Spike added his cries to the mix, cumming hard into Lindsey, holding Xander close as he did, trying not to bite. After a few moments of coming down, Xander complained, “You never bite me anymore.”

 

“Not ‘til tha baby’s born pet,” Spike said weakly, nuzzling Xander’s neck, “You an’ tha sprout need all the blood ya can get.”

 

Xander groaned, moving to roll off Lindsey and resting a hand on the bulge of his stomach, “Just another month now, and he’ll be in my arms. Get us a washcloth Spike, you’re the only one who can move.”

 

Spike chuckled, moving to get a cloth to clean them out, then unlatching Lindsey, “Love ya pet.”

 

“Love you all so much,” Xander yawned, falling asleep.

 

~~~

 

They were on their way back from working with the damned scientists when Xander suddenly cried out, freezing in his tracks, his hand on his stomach, the smell of blood and bodily fluids emanating from the dark stain on his slacks, “ _Shit_! Graham, get the Midwife! Forrest, help me home! I think my water just broke.”

 

Forrest rushed to Xander, picking him up and jogging with him in his arms towards the Den, Wesley close behind while Graham rushed to get the car and the Midwife. Everyone in the Cackle rushed in when they smelled the blood, Wesley explaining that Xander’s Water broke and Michael rushing to set up a birthing area while Oz grabbed Xander’s hand, “hey, it hurt?”

 

Xander breathed harshly, “Yeah, it fucking _hurts_ Oz, The male body is not designed to give birth.”

 

“He’ll be with us soon Luv,” Spike said soothingly, taking Xander’s other side as Forrest set him down on the blankets Michael had set out for them.

 

It didn’t take Graham long to get back with the Midwife, the old Hanth demon clucking as he moved to the young man, “Baby comes, I help,” he promised, placing his hands on Xander’s stomach. They’d chosen the Hanth demon for one reason, Females were rare in Hanth, They had to figure out how to give birth without them, they were the Demon world’s experts on Male pregnancy. There was chanting and a light, and suddenly Xander’s stomach was concave, the baby and afterbirth were in the Hanth’s hands.

 

Michael took the wet cloths to clean the babe while Spike helped the Hanth cut the cord, soon the baby was in Xander’s arms, and Lindsey pulled out his briefcase, “Faking a mother’s not hard, but I need a name for the birth certificate,” Lindsey said, taking out the papers.

 

“Daniel,” Xander said softly, cuddling the beautiful boy in his arms, “His real Father’s name needs to be on the birth certificate somewhere, and it’s not like Oz is using it.”

 

Oz smiled, stroking Danny’s soft head, “I like it.”

 

Lindsey smiled, “Daniel it is, we’ll finish the rest tomorrow.”

 

“Someone call Joyce and Faith, tell them the good news,” Xander ordered quietly, stroking his son’s head.

 

~~~

 

Xander grinned as Forrest led him down to the cages, his hand pressing against his almost fully healed stomach. Tonight they were going to take down the Initiative, Graham and Forrest had already disarmed the honestly still getting started base as much as two men could, and planted explosives in little-checked areas so they could blow it up on their way out. They even had an escape route planned for after they killed everyone. There was one person Xander didn’t want to be killed, but that was only because he wanted to have a face to face conversation with him once the act was dropped, and all his boys knew that. Right now, however, the act was in full effect, waiting for Forrest to tell him Graham had gotten through to the cages.

 

“Mr. Harris,” Dr. Walsh said, surprised at which of the demon hunters had shown, “I was expecting Mr. Wyndam-Pryce.”

 

“Wes is at home with our little Danny,” Xander smiled broadly, “Someone had to stay with him, besides, from the description, I think I might know more about these species than Wesley for once.”

 

“Oh really?” Walsh asked surprise on her face, “I’m surprised, I thought your Partner was the expert on demon physiology.”

 

“He is, I just have some personal experience here,” Xander said with a chuckle, looking at the cages, in one, Michael and Spike stood, glaring at the world in full gameface, still as handsome as ever despite it, in the next, as the moon was full, Oz, Kyle, and Riley stood, beasts to the fore, eyes gleaming green, and next to them, Ripper, Lindsey, Larry and Tor, snarling at the doctor, green eyes flashing, “You notice how they all have something in common? Those green eyes. They’re all actually exactly what they look like, just modified. Vampires, Werewolves, and Humans; enhanced.”

 

“Enhanced by what Mr. Harris?” Walsh asked, taking notes down like she might actually get a chance to use them. She didn’t notice the vampires and humans stepping away from the feeding chute on the ceiling, or the redder of the three werewolves smirking.

 

Forrest grinned, speaking for the first time since they’d entered, “It’s Time, Commander.”

 

Xander smirked, letting out a pack call and grabbing the woman’s throat as everyone answered it, his own eyes flashing green as weapons fell through the feeding chutes and the doors opened, “Enhanced by me, Bitch. We’ve been playing you from the beginning.” With one hand, he twisted, snapping the woman’s neck as the soldiers around them noticed their weapons weren’t firing, and Forrest turned his own functional weapon on them as the others escaped their cages to fight. Forrest handed Xander a com as the Cackle started to attack, the com was patched through to the other occupied cages. He gave another pack call into the com before speaking, “Alright, most of you know that laugh. Hell, most of you fucking _fear_ that laugh, so listen up, maybe translate for a neighbor that doesn’t understand. I am in control now, Of this facility, and of this Hellmouth, and I’ve been in control of the latter for a while now. Now I’m going to let you all out, my boy Graham has been nice enough to mark an escape route for you, take it, follow the flashing lights, and kill any humans that aren’t mine along the way. If you don’t get moving fast enough, you will die when we blow the shit out of this place. If you want to thank me later you know how to find me,” He grinned as the other doors started to open and as soon as they could most of the demons started to escape down the well-marked escape route, the only route with lights, “Just follow the lights and run.” Xander frowned, there were two demons who looked confused, unable to understand his instructions, Fortunately, they were Faryal, “ _Spike_! I got two Faryal who don’t seem to understand me, tell them what to do!”

 

“Be there in a tick, Luv,” Spike called back, draining the soldier in his hands and rushing to Xander’s side, growling into the communicator at the confused and massive demons, who growled back, “They want ta help, luv,” He chuckled.

 

“You deal with them,” Xander chuckled, “I don’t mind the help, Faryal are damned hard to kill. I’m going to go join the fun.”

 

Spike chuckled, moving to show the stupid beasties who to hurt while Xander went to join the melee.

 

Pretty soon Graham returned, Colonel Westlake in cuffs with a gun to his head, “I found him, Commander, Do you want to sit the prisoner while we kill some more, or make our retreat now?”

 

“Can’t take any of them to eat anyway,” Xander growled, covered in blood as he fought the soldiers around him, “Everyone! Retreat! Spike, get those Faryal watching our asses while we get out!”

 

“Got it!” Spike said, joining the others in their retreat. Soon enough everyone was out, and Graham pressed the detonator, blowing up all the exits. Spike approached Xander once it was over, a grin on his bloody face, “That was Brilliant. Listen, tha Faryal want ta thank ya, they had fun gettin’ outta there, say if ya ever need help again, they’d be happy ta work with tha Commander a tha Hellmouth.”

 

“Well, tell them thank you,” Xander chuckled, “Let’s get home, we have some papers to shove at this asshole before we send him back to his superiors.”

 

“Happily, pet,” Spike grinned, moving to tell the Faryal what Xander had said before following everyone home.

 

~~~

 

Xander was nursing Danny as he looked over the Colonel, strangely it didn’t reduce his predatory look, pacing before the bound man, “man, Every time I look at this jackass I think ‘This, _this_ is the guy who’s gynophobic mind combined with the Alpha Female to make me?’” he complained, looking him over, stroking Danny’s head, “You’ve got to complain for me next time we meet Ethan, Ripper, He had to have something to do with that.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Colonel Westlake asked, watching the young man he knew was a demon now nurse his child and rant.

 

“I have you in my head, Jamie Rose,” Xander chuckled, using a nickname that only James and a dead man had ever heard, “At first, I thought those memories were created, magic does that kind of thing, but no, You wound up being _real_ , and wasn’t that fun? That’s part of the reason I spared you, Jamie. It’d be a little too much like Suicide. The other reason was so you could play delivery boy. See, legally, I was in the right destroying your base, there’s an old law that states that the government can’t make legal decisions about demons, only demons can. Lindsey has a copy and the location of the original for you when you leave. As a Demon, and the Law for Demons in this area, Destroying your base was my best legal course of action. I’m also the one who controls this area’s arm of the Watcher’s Council, so really, all your base are belong to us. I’m going to let you go now, with the warning that if we so much as _smell_ Initiative near us again, we’re eating them, and there’s not a law in the world that would stop us. Lindsey?”

 

Lindsey stepped up, he’d gotten dressed for this, and looked very much like the lawyer he was, “As the Commander of the Hellmouth’s Attorney and a representative of Wolfram and Hart I present you, Commander James Westlake with this copy of the Daemonic accords, signed into law by President Andrew Jackson and an order that your law breaking Initiative never return to California, or you will see the full force of Wolfram and Hart brought down on your shoulders.” with that said, he handed the now untied colonel a sheaf of papers, “I recommend you take this information to your superiors, and what has happened to your base.”

 

Everyone cleared a path for the Colonel to leave through the front door, eyes flashing green, fangs and fur to the fore, but the path was cleared. Westlake didn’t stop before rushing out of that den of demons, hoping to never see them again.

 

“Well, now that’s over, what’s say we make sure tha Hellmouth stays ours?” Spike asked with a grin, looking at everyone.

 

The majority groaned, Xander speaking, “Jeez Spike, don’t curse us!”

 

~Fin~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: OMFG!!! This is the first time I’ve ever completed a multi-chapter fic! I’m so excited right now! Yep, I kinda left it open for a sequel, I make no promises, but I’m working on plotting one so maybe. Give me suggestions of things you want to see in a sequel it might help. Now if you don’t mind, I have to squeal excitedly.


End file.
